Plague
by poxelda
Summary: When a mysterious illness hits LA the team has to struggle to find a cure to save one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Greenbay, Wisconsin**

 **Unused plastics factory**

 **Morning, early-like really early**

MacGyver panted as he ran up the third flight of steep steel stairs. He spun onto the narrow catwalk and ran full tilt after the rabbiting terrorist. Mac focused on the fleeing figure instead of looking down at the stagnant water beneath them. The water was a dark brown with a thick green layer floating on top. The moist swampy air clogged his nostrils. Mac ignored it all putting his energy into the chase. The short man in a red coat stopped and raised his pistol. Mac dove to the metal huffing air with the solid impact. He covered his head as a bullet sparked and ricochetted off the railing over his skull.

"Jack!" Mac yelled realizing he had no cover.

"Keep your shirt on!" Mac could hear puffing as Jack scaled the same stairs he'd just climbed. Multiple gunshots from behind him told Mac he was on his own. Mac swallowed, his heart thudded as he launched off the steal like an Olympic track star. The terrorist panicked and shot blindly turning to run instead. Mac slammed into the man taking him down. They both fought to keep the gun and rolled back and forth in a battle of strength.

"Mac!" Mac turned Jack out and gave a final twist. The terrorist howled and punched Mac in the face. Mac rocked back but kept hold of the gun. He lashed out with it. The man cried out and fell back. Mac sprung up to feet and bent down to handcuff the guy. The man kicked out, and Mac slammed into the railing. He caught himself and turned toward the guy just as the man plowed into him sending them both over the railing.

"Mac!" Jack screamed watching helplessly as his partner fell into the green swamp below with hardly a ripple.

"What's going on?" Riley asked over the com.

"Mac just fell into a swamp," Jack mumbled as he reversed his direction and flew down the stairs. He heard the rest of the team demanding answers. He ignored them his dark eyes watching for any disturbance in the water. Mac's head bobbed up, green slime dripping down his limp hair. Jack could see the spew of dirty water Mac spit out. Mac started paddling through the sludge toward the nearest shore. Jack only had one more flight left when he saw arms come up, grab Mac and pull him under the water. "Mac, dammit?" Jack skidded on the greasy black dirt raising his Baretta. Mac again surfaced and began swimming toward the shore. The terrorist popped his head up. Jack scored a bullseye. The man's body snapped back, and he went into a face down float.

Mac reached the edge of the stagnant pool and dragged himself out on his hands and knees. He gagged and spewed. Jack wasn't sure if it was vomit or the brown water. He knelt beside the kid. Jack's nose wrinkled as he pulled a handful of the gray green slime off Mac's head and flicked it away.

"Ew, that's disgusting." Mac coughed and sat back on his knees pushing his hair from his face. His eyes were red rimmed. He looked like he had a layer of snot running down his face, and the smell was a mixture of dead fish and chemical burn. He blinked at Jack trying to suck in air as he wiped at his face and shook it off his hand.

"Tell me about it," Mac said gagging again and spitting. Jack winced at the look on Mac's face. He knew how bad it smelled; he couldn't imagine the taste. Mac staggered to his feet with a hand up from Jack. He looked at the terrorist to make sure he was dead. "So, did you get it?"

"Yeah, Riley did her computer tapping thing, and I took care of Barrister." Mac nodded as he sloshed toward the van.

"Let's go home," Mac said trying to wipe off more slime.

"Yeah. You know Riley isn't going to let you ride in the van, right?" Mac glared at the older man and flicked some of the green gew at him.

Riley did let him ride in the van, in the back sitting on a plastic mat. They rode with windows down trying to blow off some of the fetid stink. Jack looked in the rearview mirror with concern. Mac had been consistently coughing a deep wet cough that caused him to curl up in misery.

"You ok, bud?" Mac silently glared at him. Jack chuckled.

"We should take you to the doctor's; you probably got a hundred diseases from that stuff," Riley said peering around her seat at Mac. Mac coughed then looked at her.

"I'm fine, just need a shower."

"Well, we're fifteen from the hotel." Jack offered as consolation. Mac nodded and leaned back against the van's door and closing his eyes. Jack thought he looked tired, but it had been a busy morning. It's not every day you take down multiple terrorist organizations. Barrister had been the designer of a terrorist information network that leaked classified information to buyers on the dark web. They had handed their prisoner over to Wisconsin police, and the US intelligence agencies were pulling apart the network and plugging up hundreds of leaks. Jack yawned. It had been a busy 24 hours, but well worth the effort.

When they got to the hotel, Mac moved stiffly and walked with more of a shuffle.

"It was a long way down." Mac tiredly explained to his two teammates when he noticed them sneaking worried glances at him. It did not reassure them as he'd intended. Mac sighed in relief as hot water melted the slime off. He soaped and shampooed multiple times but couldn't quite kill the smell. Mac brushed his teeth and took several rinses of mouthwash. Mac's cough got worse in the steamy bathroom, and he found himself up thick green mucus. After he had put on his sweats, he went into a long string of coughs left him trying to suck in air and leaning on the sink with rubbery arms. Everything seemed to dim. Mac's head bounced off the tile. He blinked as the coughing finally ended and closed his eyes enjoying the ability to breathe.

"Mac?" Mac blinked up surprised to see Jack leaning over him.

"Hey." Mac rasped. Jack pulled Mac to his feet. Mac started coughing again hard enough that his side hurt and he could feel muscles in his neck pull. Jack steadied him. Mac leaned against the sink. The stuffiness of the room and effort of coughing covered him with a sheen of sweat.

"...before we leave." Mac looked at Jack who was eyeing him with worry.

"What?"

"I said you are going to see a doctor before we leave." Jack's voice left no room for argument. Mac sighed and broke into another severe fit of coughing. Jack walked him to the closest bed in their shared hotel room. Mac leaned his elbows on his knees. Jack got him a drink of water. Mac nodded his thanks and felt the urge to cough lessen. He yawned and wiped his eyes. They still stung. He looked down at his arms, they were still pink from the shower, but he could see tiny pinpricks of red on all of his skin. Jack noticed and stood in front of Mac and crossed his arms. Mac laughed. Jack braced for a heated argument. Mac yawned again, too tired to argue about anything at the moment.

The ER was slow, Mac was seen right away. Jack sat beside the cart flipping through an old _Parent_ magazine. He shook his head as he read the reader's comments page.

"'How do I stop my ten-year-old from begging and making a scene in the store?' Really?" He glanced at Mac who sat on the side of a medical cart glumly inhaling a nebulizer breathing treatment through a long blue tube attached to a small plastic chamber hooked up to oxygen. Mac still wore his T-shirt and sweats refusing to wear a gown even for the chest x-ray. Mac absently itched at the red hives breaking out on his arms and chest. He coughed into a tissue bringing up more mucus. Jack caught the nebulizer as Mac accidentally let go to grab onto the side of the cart. Jack stood up and put a steadying hand on Mac's shoulder.

Mac wiped his mouth and took back the breathing treatment. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Jack watched him his dark eyes heavy with concern. Mac was about to reassure his partner when Dr. Ellery, the on-call ER doctor, pulled aside the curtain. She was a short, plump woman with curly hair tied back in a tight bun. The doctor slid on red prez nes and scanned the chart. She smiled at Mac removing her reading glasses letting them hang on a black cord around her neck.

"How are you feeling, Mr. MacGyver?" Mac went to answer; Jack was speaking before he got out a word.

"He's been coughing up a lot, his eyes have been irritated, and he. Mac's had dizzy spells and passed out once." Mac glared at the older man.

"I did not pass out." Mac protested.

"Then how'd you end up on the bathroom floor, genius?" Mac went into

Another coughing fit leaving him unable to answer. The room spun as Mac's breathing eased. A blinding light made him turn away. Mac blinked away red shadows and frowned. He was laying flat on the cart. Had he passed out?

"Back with us, bud?" Jack asked softly looking down at him.

"What happened?" Mac asked clearing his throat.

"You fainted." Dr. Ellery said listening to his chest with her stethoscope. The two men waited. The doctor nodded and made a note on the chart. She pulled up a rolling stool. "I don't see any reason to keep you. Your Xrays do show some irritation, but no fluid build up. Your labs all came back normal. I think you're having an allergic reaction." Mac shot Jack an 'I told you so' look. Dr. Ellery continued, " I'll give you scripts for a cough suppressant, eye drops, and an inhaler. That should take care of your symptoms. The nurse will be in to give you a shot to help with the inflammation."

"Shot?" Mac swallowed. "I think I'll be fine…"

"He'll be delighted to have a shot." Jack had a smug smile.

"No, that wasn't what I was saying…" Mac broke off into another coughing fit. Jack leaned forward and whispered something in the doctor's ear. The doctor looked at Mac, smiled and nodded leaving without another word. Jack sat back down and picked up his magazine. "What did you just tell her?" Mac demanded.

Jack hummed turning a page.

"Jack, I know you aren't reading the magazine is upside down." Jack hummed again.

"Look, they answered that woman's question. They said when your child makes a scene to offer them a choice to comply or not then explain to the child that there will be consequences if they are noncompliant." Mac glared at Jack who turned another page in the upside down the magazine.

"Consequences? I'll show you consequences when you…" Mac was interrupted again by coughing. Jack didn't look up just hummed. The nurse entered and drew up a syringe of clear fluid. Mac swallowed and edged away on the gurney. The needle was about a foot long. Mac cleared the stretcher and stood up ready to bolt. He ran straight into Jack who grabbed him and had him bent over the gurney. Mac yelled at the sting of the injection. His hip burned.

"Ow, dammit!" Mac snarled. Jack let him go and stood ready for a fist to the face. Mac gave him a stony look pivoted and stormed out of ER. Jack smiled and turned to the nurse.

"Well done." She chuckled and went over the medications and orders with Jack. It was a chilly clear night as Jack strolled out to the van humming. He knew the kid would be pissed, but Jack did warn him about consequences. Bright lights flashed, Jack waited for the ambulance to pass before stepping across the crosswalk. He hopped into the van. Mac sat in the front seat arms crossed glaring out the passenger's side window. Jack smiled at Riley and shook his head as he merged into traffic.

"What did you do?" Riley asked whispering as if Mac couldn't hear her.

"I helped Mac take his medicine." Riley winced.

"Shot, big one too."

"That explains it, he came out here and demanded we leave you here." Jack laughed. He met Riley's eyes across the rear view mirror.

"Thanks for having my back, Ri." Riley chuckled as the two fist-bumped. Mac huffed, then instantly regretted it as it turned into a gut crunching fit. Mac doubled over holding his abdomen with one hand and bracing himself against the dash with the other until his coughing subsided.

"Mac?" Jack asked with concern, all amusement leaving his voice. Mac didn't answer only leaned his head against the window; eyes closed taking deep breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac felt weird. By the time they'd reached the plane, his coughing had subsided. The weight of Jack and Riley's concern was burning his skin even more than the hives. Nothing he said would alleviate their worry, so he stopped trying. He just kept his eyes closed and pretended to sleep. When they pulled up to the hangar, Mac got out of the car and wobbled to the plane without saying anything.

He doubted he could have anyway. Everything seemed to bend and undulate around him. The ground didn't feel real. Inside he felt like a lead pipe that had a steel brush ran through it many times. His throat burned, his mouth had started to have sores, it hurt to move, and he felt like he wore contact lenses with iron spikes in them. He remained hunched over his sides and back screaming every time they were expected to work. Mac's neck felt twisted like a peanut butter jar and his head about to explode. Then there was the fact that the hideous smell and nauseating taste wouldn't go away.

Jack grabbed his arm and whirled him around. The older man's eyes widened as he had to hold onto Mac to keep him from listing off his feet.

"Mac?" Jack's voice was gentle. Mac didn't look good at all. Jack frowned when Mac wobbled off his feet. He caught his partner who looked at him blankly from blood red eyes. "Can you hear me?" Mac growled, pulled himself free and staggered to the gang plank. Jack let him go. He turned and shared a worried look with Riley. 

"He looks like crap," Riley said.

"I'm pretty sure it's the shot kicking in, his coughing is better."

"Yeah, after some rest he'll be better, did you get his meds?"

"The doc said to wait a few hours, so I figured I'd get them after we get him home." Jack slammed the back door of the van carrying his and Mac's go bags. He handed the keys off to a Phoenix agent and signed the release form. Riley was on the plane as Jack strode toward the Boeing. Jack could feel the tightness of his muscles, and he had to admit, more than a little guilt. He felt bad about essentially forcing Mac to take the shot. What if that made him worse? Jack tried to reassure himself that the kid's coughing was better and reminded himself that not only had Mac taken a swim in some seriously nasty pollution but that the boy had fallen from a good 50-foot tall cat walk. As the gangplank thudded shut behind him, Jack couldn't help but feel like he was only dropping cow patties.

Jack stowed the gear and pulled out the sat phone. He updated Matty and called Bozer to let the man know Mac would need some TLC for the next few days, not that the blond would appreciate it. Jack smiled. In the end, it didn't matter, Jack's job was to keep the kid safe and well even if that meant tying him down and using a plastic funnel to pour the medicine down his throat.

Riley had chosen a seat halfway down the cabin and was pulling out her laptop. She glanced up at Jack then tilted her head toward Mac. Mac had gone to the couch the farthest in the back and laid flat his arm crossed over his eyes. Jack patted Riley on the shoulder and made his way back.

"Hey, bud…" Jack began in a soft voice. Mac moved his arm and glared at Jack, then with a groan rolled over facing the leather back of the seat with his back to his partner. Jack felt a pang of heartache but reminded himself Mac had an excellent reason to be pissed at him. Besides, Jack thought, if the kid was pissed he was probably feeling at least a little better. The plane's engine flared loud as it jerked into movement.

Mac gave a small moan and put his hands over his ears curling up into a fetal ball. Jack sat at the end of the kid's couch so Mac would know he was there no matter what. At the push of takeoff Mac let out a louder cry of pain and hunched in closer. Jack frowned. He leaned forward and began rubbing Mac's back gently. He could feel the younger man's muscles bunch and cramp. It wasn't until they were at cruising altitude that Mac's muscles began to relax, a little. Mac released his head and let out a deep breath. He coughed a few soft coughs; his eyes pushed tighter closed with pain.

"It's ok, Mac. Relax, get some sleep." Jack soothed. He could feel Mac's body relax more and the kid leaned into the comfort of Jack's gentle touch.

"Go'way," Mac muttered. Jack smiled at the tone. It was Mac's way of telling Jack he didn't want his partner to leave but wanted to remind Jack he didn't need the older man's help.

"Yeah, not happening, kid," Jack said softly. He stood and retrieved a pillow and blanket. He handed Mac the pillow. Mac put it under his head without looking up. Jack spread the blanket over his friend then stretched out on the couch facing his partner. Jack yawned feeling his body demand sleep. Jack looked up at a whimper from Mac. The blond slowly rolled over in stages. Jack frowned. It was evident Mac hurt with every movement. Once he stretched out facing the cabin, Mac seemed to relax. Jack watched him until his breathing was easy and all discomfort smoothed off his face as he drifted asleep. Jack let out a relieved breath then drifted to sleep.

Jack didn't wake up until the pilot announced they were beginning their descent to LAX. Jack sat up yawning and wiped his face. He blinked and looked at Mac. The younger man sat wrapped tightly in the blanket and leaned against a pillow, his legs bent to his chest as he blankly stared out the window. Jack glanced forward to see Riley rubbing her eyes as she sat up stowing her blanket and pillow.

"Hey Mac, feel any better?" Mac glanced at him. Jack winced. The hives were a shade lighter, but his eyes were puffy almost swollen closed.

"I'm okay, are you alright?" Mac's voice was normal. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be alright? You're the one who took a swan dive into slime." 

"You kept twitching and crying out as you slept." Jack frowned and wiped his eyes, running his hand through his hair. He didn't remember dreaming.

"Did I say anything?"

"Well, you were saying what a prick you were for taking advantage of your partner's weakness and how much you enjoyed forcing a nurse to stab him with a foot long instrument of torture." Jack blinked at him, his tired brain taking a second to catch up to everything Mac said. Mac smirked at him. Jack wished he had a pillow to throw at the snarky brat.

"Well, it was kinda fun," Jack admitted with a smile. He was relieved to see Mac more himself. Mac did have a pillow and threw it. It fell short of smacking Jack in the face, a silent testament to how poorly Mac still felt. Jack set it beside him and leaned on his knees yawning. He studied Mac. Mac rolled his eyes then winced closing them and rubbed his forehead.

"You look like a bug-eyed vampire." Jack offered with sympathy. Mac opened his eyes and glared at his friend. Before he could say anything, Riley came back and looked at Mac.

"You look a hell of a lot better." Mac smiled up at her.

"I'm all right, Riley. The shot, " Mac shot a hostile look at Jack, "seems to be working."

"Aren't you glad you took it?" Jack didn't even try to hide his smugness. Mac growled and turned to look out the window. The sun was just starting to come over the horizon. Mac looked into the light, cried out in pain turning away covering his eyes with his hands. He fought the urge to rub them. Jack was at his side in an instant. "Eyes?" He asked. Mac nodded looking away from the window and blinking.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Didn't they wash them out?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, for quite awhile," Jack answered. "Look at me, bud." Mac looked up at Jack's face. It was blurry, and his eyes burned like hot briquettes. Jack studied them carefully. He sat back.

"They seem to be working ok, just irritated." Mac scowled at him.

"No kidding. I'd love to know what was in that crap."

"I bagged up your slimy clothes so we could test them," Riley said. Both men turned to look at her surprised. "What? It obviously had some nasty funk in it." Jack laughed and patted the woman on the shoulder. The plane dropped in altitude. Mac moaned and put his hands over his ears curling forward grimacing. Jack put a hand on his shoulder. It hadn't occurred to him that the green stuff could have hurt the kid's ears. It made sense. It would also explain Mac's trouble with balance. Mac's face pinched in pain as they thudded into a smooth landing and the engine's roared slowing the plane. Jack reached over and rubbed the kid's back. Mac didn't relax until they were slowly taxiing up to the Phoenix's hangar. He leaned forward taking deep breaths rubbing his temples.

"Ugh...that sucked." Mac finally said. Jack and Riley shared a glance.

"We'll pick up your meds on the way home. Bozer said he's going to make you some of Mama's chicken noodle soup." Mac glared at Jack with a whole different kind of pain.

"You told Bozer?" Jack just smiled. Mac closed his eyes and rubbed his temples again.

"Ugh."

Jack took of his aviator shades and handed them to Mac. They made Mac's eyes look like sagging holes. Jack found the effect a bit creepy. Otherwise, the yellow lens made Mac look like a gangster from a '70s movie.

"You're staring," Mac growled. Jack shrugged. Mac wobbled to his feet and followed Riley off the plane. He tipped forward on the gang plank. He would have done a header to the tarmac if Jack didn't catch his shoulders and pulled him back upright. Neither said a word, Mac swallowed. The world seemed to sway and bend around him. The foul taste flooded the back of his mouth, he leaned over and gagged, spitting up a small brown and green puddle. Jack stood beside him, his arm on Mac's back. Riley had turned at the wretching and walked back to Mac's side. She glanced at Jack whose mouth was a grim line. Mac straightened, and his knees weakened, threatening to buckle. Jack readily supported him until Mac regained his footing.

"Mac?" Riley asked, her arm on the blonde's right arm. Mac smiled at them weakly but didn't say a word. He lurched toward the parking lot. Mac didn't say anything when they led him to Jack's car instead of his own. He hadn't expected them to let him drive home, and for once Mac was grateful. He climbed into the back seat and curled into a ball putting his folded arm over his head as if he could block out the world.

Riley glanced over the roof at Jack. Jack sighed and shrugged. Jack winced as he turned on the car. Mac let out an audible soft cry of pain.

"We'll be home soon, buddy." Jack offered as he slowly drove the winding paths of LAX toward the freeway. It was still early enough that they should beat morning traffic, at least Jack hoped so. Mac didn't answer. He stayed curled into a fetal ball of misery whimpering with every loud noise or sudden move. Jack and Riley rode in tense, worried silence, their eyes always darting back to their friend.

Jack pulled up to the street in front of Littleton Pharmacy and parked. He glanced back. Mac's arm hung off the back seat, and he was softly snoring. Jack smiled at Riley.

"I'll be right back, want anything?" Riley shook her head. Jack got out of the car, careful to close the door as softly as possible. To his relief, Mac didn't stir.

The family owned pharmacy was in a squat square brick building with a faded brown metal awning. The painted lettering on the big front window was faded and chipped, missing a couple of letters. According to the dull gold filigree, the pharmacy had been established in 1950.

Entering with the worn and threadbare brown carpet and musty smell, you could feel the time and history of the place. Jack liked coming to this pharmacy not only because it's on the way to Mac's house from the airport, but because he wanted to support the little guy against conglomerate corporations. Aside from that, when this neighborhood had started to fall to urban decay this little store never gave up providing the neighborhood poor with a way to get groceries and other items without having to hunt for transportation. A new freeway had reinvigorated the area. Many of the small shops sold out and renovated. Again this lone business held out, the ultimate underdog. Jack admired that, although he had to admit the store's better years had already come and gone.

None of the shelves were fully stocked. Only a handful of each item lined them. In the back corner, a pile of shelving leaned against the wall. The display area inside the big window was full of dusty pamphlets that were discolored from the sun and curled at the corners. Jack strode past a refrigerator of drinks that rattled as it ran. The door frosted with coolness. Jack paused and pulled out a couple of waters smiling at their coolness.

The counter held rows of colorful candy bars. The cashier leaned on the counter filing her fingernails. Jack smiled. Despite being named Littleton's the pharmacy had been owned by the Jin family since Jin Hu had escaped the famine in the late '50s. He had brought his wife and daughter from China having to apply for asylum from the new Mao government.

"Jack, how are you? Jin Fai, Hu's granddaughter, dropped her nail file jumped off her stool, unlocked the door and came out to give him a hug. Jack hugged her with a smile. When he'd discovered this place just after joining DXS, Fai had been a gangly teen with braces, freckles, and attitude. Even then when left to mind the store, she had thrown out more than one trouble maker with nothing more than sharp words and anger. Now she was a beautiful woman Riley's age.

"I'm good Fai, how is Yu?" Fai sighed and shook her head.

"Grandmother's arthritis is worse, but she is still ornery as hell." Fai smiled as she took the paper scripts Jack handed her and returned to the window. Jack leaned on the counter watching the girl, woman he corrected himself moving through the small shelves lined with white bottles of medications.

"You don't have to tell me twice! I still have a bruise from where the woman hit me in the head with her bamboo cane." Fia looked at him and laughed.

"She thought you were flirting with her."

"Well, I wasn't." Fia raised an eyebrow and stared at Jack a long

Minute. Jack shook his head. "Not much." Fai laughed and squinted at the squiggles on the prescription. She frowned.

"Is this for you or MacGyver?"

"Mac, he had a terrible day at work yesterday." Fai smiled.

"I don't know what the two of you do, but you seem to have a lot of bad days at work."

"You don't know the half of it." Fai looked up to respond when her expression froze looking at someone over Jack's shoulder. Jack half turned. The two men behind him were middle aged whites in slacks, white shirts, and leather jackets. Jack's eyes narrowed his hackles raising. The pair's eyes hid behind mirrored glasses. In Jack's experience, only guys who wanted to intimidate others wore them. Jack's hand twitched ready to reach back for his gun.

"Hello Fai." the taller of the two with curly sand colored hair said. There was a squeak in his voice that rubbed Jack the wrong way. Fai answered them in Mandarine. It was too fast for Jack to follow. Turning back to Fai, the fear in her eyes didn't need any translating. Jack leaned against the counter his hand casually behind his back, fingers on the butt of his Baretta.

"Howdy fellas, How's life treating you?" Jack smiled, but his dark eyes were flint sharp. The shorter man, black-haired, stubby and the same color as a bloated fish, took a step forward his hand moving to his jacket. Jack didn't change expression, but his fingers curled around the Baretta. The taller man put a hand on the guy's shoulder. The dark haired man lifted his lip, paused then retreated. Jack didn't change his position.

"We are fine; it looks to be a pleasant day doesn't it?" The taller man said, his conversational tone belied by his blank face.

"Sure, but there might be a storm here or there." Jack drawled. The man smiled, an expression that would be at home on a hissing snake.

"Indeed. Do try to stay dry." The man said. He turned to Fai and rattled off another long burst of Chinese.

"Not likely." Jack offered, a purred threat visible in his tone. The man gave Jack a slight bow.

"Just so." He murmured. He said something to his companion in a language Jack didn't recognize but sounded Slavic. Jack waited until the two left. He turned to look at Fai who pushed a small white bag through the window.

"Thank you, Jack." Her voice was a soft tremble; her eyes stayed on the floor. She turned to go to the back room.

"Fia?" Jack called. The girl's back twitched, and she turned with reluctance. Jack could see tears hanging in her eyes. "Don't forget the money; Yu would kill me if I didn't pay." Fia flinched at the word kill but managed a weak smile. Jack handed over the money. He didn't know how much the meds were, all he had was a $100 bill. Jack slid that into the slot after pulling out the meds. When she went to reach for it, he gently grabbed her hand. Her skin was cold, and her fingers shook. Jack leaned forward trying to meet her eyes. She turned her head to the side.

"Fai, what is it? Are they shaking you down? I can help." Fai glanced up at him; her face had a hollow resignation he didn't like at all.

"No, Jack you can't. No one can. Tell Mac I hope he feels better." She pulled her hand free and vanished into the back room. Jack pounded his fist on the counter.

"Dammit." He turned pulling out his keys and grabbing the bag and waters. He glanced at the street as he stepped out of the store. Jack climbed into the car with a predatorial grin. Riley went to tell him something, she paused. Jack's gaze fell on a gray Ford parked two cars behind him. When he turned on the engine, he recognized the two men as they started their car.

"Jack-?" Her voice trailed off as she followed Jack's gaze. Sure enough, the car pulled in behind them.

"Ri, could you-"

"Already on it, who are they?" Jack huffed.

"I have no idea, but I mean to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack drove in a winding path far from Mac's house. The gray Ford kept up. Apparently whoever was driving the car had surveillance experience. That raised Jack's alarm to a whole different level. Riley glanced at him picking up the increase in his tension. She blocked it out and typed. Jack noticed the wrinkle on her forehead.

"Jack, the plates are coming back as Diplomatic plates from the LA Consulate of the Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina."

"What?" Jack hadn't expected that. Thinking back to their speech, it could have been Bosnian. "Screw this! Time for some answers." Jack sped up enough to make his tail think he was trying to ditch them, but slow enough not to lose them. Mac muttered unintelligibly in the back. Riley looked back at him. "He ok?" Jack asked.

"I think he's still asleep."

"Good, hold on." Jack stomped on the clutch and slammed the gear down as he yanked the steering wheel. The car went into a controlled sideways skid. There was a loud thump as Mac was rolled off the back seat and hit the back of the front seat.

"What the hell?" He groused hitting the carpeted floor.

"Hold on, bud."

"To what?" Jack didn't have time to answer as he abruptly halted the car leaving the warm smell of burned rubber hanging in a cloud wafting across the deserted alley. Jack had his Baretta leveled and stepped behind the door waiting. His heart pumped harder as he saw the Ford skid by, stop and turn into the alley. Jack smiled. The two men were as surprised as Jack hoped. He took a step forward; the dark-haired driver leaned out with a UZI. Jack ducked low as a quick spurt of bullets riddled the GTO's rear end. Mac screamed.

"Jack!" Riley yelled desperately. Jack glanced in to see the woman climb into the back seat. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, brother." He gritted as he raised and fired. The windshield spider-webbed but didn't break. "Polycarbonate, damn." Jack ducked another spurt of gunfire. Jack glanced in at Riley. "How is he?"

"I think he passed out." Jack rose up and returned fire, this time aiming at the engine. He heard yelling then the car revved and skid into reverse, wobbling and driving away in traffic. Jack snarled in frustration. Generally, he would give chase, but he had a more pressing problem. He bent over the driver's seat. Riley crouched over Mac who she had rolled back onto the back seat, his long legs dangling limply off the seat folded in the footwell on the passenger side.

"Dammit," Jack said eyes wide as he holstered his Baretta. A steady stream of bloody puss poured out of his ear and down his cheek which was wet with tears. Jack ran his hand through his hair as he debated what he should do. The best option would be Phoenix medical but that was across the city, and the lunch traffic would be in full force. Of course, the same would be true of Cedars-Sinai and Good Sam. Jack frowned. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Mac intentionally chose a house so far from them. Mac hissed in pain and raised his hand to his forehead.

"Mac?" Riley asked softly.

"Shhh...don't yell," Mac whispered. He opened his eyes and wiped his face looking up at Jack puzzled.

"What happened?"

"We got into trouble," Riley said barely above a whisper. The corners of Mac's mouth twitched into a wry smile.

"When are we ever not in trouble?" He groaned as he slowly and painfully pushed himself to sit. Jack reached down and helped. Mac flopped back against the seat, eyes closed as if on a tilt a whirl.

"You ok, brother?" Jack said as softly as he could. Mac turned his head and probed his ear with his finger. Riley smacked his hand. He glared at her. Jack noted a twin stream running out of his other ear. Mac closed his eyes and swiveled his jaw. He looked up and smiled.

"I feel a lot better, although my ears are ringing like crazy." Jack let out a deep breath.

"Must've needed draining." Riley mused. Mac shrugged and winced rubbing his neck. He blinked and squinted taking in where they were. Riley bent down and found the yellow lensed sunglasses and handed them to Mac.

"Thanks. Where in the hell are we? What's going on?" Jack hesitated. "Jack?" Mac said. Jack sighed and filled him in on what happened. Mac sat back thoughtful.

"Probably Bosnian mafia. Why do they want to bother Yu and Fai?" Mac looked over at Riley. "Let Matty know, something's going on, and if the Bosnian mafia is involved, it'll be a hell of a lot bigger than one neighborhood pharmacy."

"Right." Riley agreed. She climbed back into the front seat and began tapping on her laptop.

"Jack, we should-"

"Take you home and get your medicine on board." Mac opened his mouth to protest. Jack gave him a familiar look. Mac closed his eyes, sighed and laid his head back in resignation.

"Fine, we can look into it tomorrow." Jack opened his mouth then closed it shaking his head with frustration. Jack huffed turned and eased the car back on the road. After making sure no one followed them, he drove to Mac's house. In the mirror, Jack could see a pained expression on Mac's face, but the younger man didn't make a noise. Jack scoffed. That meant that he must be feeling better. The kid's hives were faded, almost back to normal skin tone. But his eyes, Jack scowled. If anything his partner looked even worse. The nurse had told him the shot would wear off in 10-12 hours. Jack glanced at his watch. That left a couple of hours. It should work out nicely. Mac's meds should start to take effect as the shot wore off. Once he got his charge situated in his dark and quiet room under the watchful eyes of Riley and Bozer, Jack had some sniffing of his own to do. He thought of the Jin's as part of their extended family. If they were in trouble, he was going to do his damnedest to get them out of it.

Mac studied his partners. Jack was white knuckling the steering wheel. The blond knew what was going through the older man's mind. He wanted to go out and confront the people who threatened the Jin's and do them some serious bodily harm. Riley was laser focused on hunting information. All of them knew the Jin's well. Mac smiled. They had needed enough medicines over the years. Although Mac admitted to himself, they didn't mind giving the Jins the money; there were many times the drugs sat ignored in the medicine cabinet. Mac stared out the window. What could the Bosnian mafia possibly want with the small pharmacy?

"You ok, Mac?" Jack asked. Mac frowned. Everything had a tinny ring echo, and there was a horrible constant buzzing that seemed to shake his head. He did feel better, almost himself. He was getting tired of people asking if he was alright. Mac rolled his eyes then closed them in pain. His eyelids were even more swollen as if they had packed glass under them scraping his eyes raw. He didn't imagine the drops would be very pleasant either. Mac realized the other two were staring at him waiting for an answer.

"I wish you'd stop asking that," Mac mumbled tiredly.

"We will when you stop looking bug-eyed and green," Jack said. Mac eyed the back of his friend's head thoughtfully. The man joked, but his voice had a distant quality to it Mac knew well. Jack may hate the idea of Mac doing something stupid without him but never had a problem leaving Mac behind especially if he thought it would keep Mac safe. Mac smiled already working on an idea.

When they pulled up to the house, Bozer was pacing along the sidewalk in front of the house talking excitedly on the phone to Matty if Mac had to guess. After they had pulled in, Jack and Riley jumped out of the car. Riley crossed over to Bozer. Bozer gave her an all encompassing hug. He'd had to stay behind for training. Mac knew Boze wasn't a big fan of going into the field, especially after they were disavowed in Amsterdam, but he also knew how much it ate at his friend when he couldn't be there to help. Mac understood, luckily Mac rarely missed a mission. Mac smiled wryly. Usually, when he was sick or wounded, the entire team stood down. That never seemed to keep them out of trouble.

Jack held out a hand. Mac took it and climbed out of the car. He still wobbled but not as bad as before, and the world didn't swirl every time his head moved. The entire world assaulted him. The bright sunlight and sound of distant traffic, neighbors, his friend's voices and even the birdsong banged painfully across his skull. He closed his eyes. Mac paused. Mentally pushing down the contents of his belly. Mac burped the awful taste of dead fish and burnt chemicals burning his throat. Mac fell into a coughing fit. It wasn't as severe as earlier but still reminded him where all the pulled and bruised muscles were. Mac spit out a glob of green into the lawn, wiped his mouth and looked up at the three staring at him. He smiled and walked into the house by himself some of his natural grace returning. The house had a strong smell. Mac frowned. It was probably Mama Bozer's chicken noodle soup, but Mac's nose filtered it through the nasty taste. His stomach again rolled over.

Mac groaned and sprawled on the couch taking deep breaths. The others came in their voices thundering with the audio equivalent of double vision. Mac rubbed his forehead.

"Mac, you look a little green. Are you hungry? I made some soup." Bozer said softly.

"That sounds great." Mac lied in a whisper, "Smells good too, but maybe later?". Bozer smiled and headed into the kitchen. Mac took off Jack's shades and set them on the coffee table. He fought the urge to rub his swollen eyes. Mac jumped as something cold and wet hit the side of his face. Before he could say anything, a damp washcloth covered his eyes. Mac sighed in gratitude. The soothing darkness was heaven.

"Thank you, that feels wonderful," Mac said. He heard a familiar chuckle.

"My mom got a lot of migraines," Riley explained. Mac held up a fist someone fist

-bumped him. He began to feel his muscles unknot.[

"What did you find out, Riles?" Mac asked. He could almost hear the questioning look Riley gave to Jack. Mac knew what Jack's response would be. Mac held up a placating hand. "Look the Jins are in real trouble, especially if it is the Bosnian mob. There isn't much we can do until tomorrow, right?" Mac could hear Jack suck in a frustrated breath. Mac smiled. The older man hated it when Mac out maneuvered him with logic. Mac also guessed his friend was impatient and wanted to jump into the situation whether it was wise or not.

"I checked with the Bosnian consulate they said that the plates were stolen,

But wouldn't give me any more information."

"I'll get Matty on it," Bozer said. Mac could hear him walk down the hall to place the call. The casual friendship Bozer had with Matty always surprised MacGyver. He didn't know why it should. Bozer was hard not to like.

"Why didn't you do your thing and hack in?" Jack asked. Riley scoffed.

"Seriously, Jack? Of course, I hacked in. The last person assigned the car was an attache to the consulate, A Halil Gauric."

"Yep, that's one of the guys, the tall blond one." Mac guessed that last part was for his benefit.

"I also pulled video from a street cam and found the ID of our other dude, Rijad Dedic. He has no ties with the consulate, but is on Interpol's list for several suspected assassinations across Europe." Riley continued. Mac frowned.

"Did you look into connections with the Jinns?" Mac asked.

"What? You don't think they're working for the mafia?" Mac could hear the anger rising in Jack's voice. Mac again held up a hand.

"No, not directly but the Bosnians obviously want something." There was silence as Riley tapped on the computer. Bozer came back into the living room.

"Uh...boss lady is a little...angry? About, and I'm quoting here, 'looking for more trouble when Mac should be recuperating.' She also threatened to cut all kinds of substantial body parts if we didn't stand down." Mac smiled. Jack chuckled.

"And what did she find out?" Jack asked.

"She said the feebies have been looking at a suspected drug/ money laundering thing going on at the consulate." Mac frowned.

"I see that look in your eyes, Mac," Jack asked.

"I don't know; there's something...off about that," Mac muttered. He yawned feeling drained.

"You should rest, I got your bedroom all set up," Bozer said. Mac scowled recognizing the same tone Bozer used when he took over the kitchen to make Mac a meal designed to fatten him up. "I put up blackout curtains and put the flannels on." Mac huffed and slowly sat up with a groan.

"Look I appreciate everyone's help, I do but…" Mac removed the washcloth from his face and broke off covering his eyes with his palms as he leaned forward. Twin ice picks slashed through the tender parts of his brain. Mac gasped. Everything vanished except the agony.[

"...me?" Mac jumped at a hand on his shoulder. He risked opening his eyes into tiny slits. He breathed out. His eyes still hurt like hell, but his friends had lowered every shade and curtain. Jack sat on the coffee table in front of him, a familiar worried look on his face. Mac managed a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks, that's better," Mac whispered blinking Jack's face into focus. The older man's face resolved into a blurry fingerprint. Just the act of focusing made Mac nauseous.

"Are you ready to take these?" Jack held something out in his hand. Mac frowned. Pills-he hated pills. He glared in the general direction of Jack's face. Jack growled with exasperation "You know you're going to take them." Mac tried to glare but closed his eyes with a moan as white lightening impaled his head. Mac yawned which broke off into a long coughing fit. Mac gasped holding his middle. He held out his hand too tired and miserable to fight about it anymore. He popped a pill the size of a gumdrop with a much worse taste and a little one that felt plastic in his mouth. Jack handed him a bottle of water. Mac smiled feeling the coldness. He drank down the pills. Paused taking deep breaths to avoid coughing or puking After a long pause, Mac took a long pull of water. He felt its path down his throat to his belly. It was bliss, even though it tasted horrible. Mac's stomach flip-flopped. He capped the water and handed it back. He leaned back and let out a long slow breath. He closed his eyes. Mac held out his hand.

"Can I get the cold pack back?" He heard Jack snickering at him. Mac opened his eyes and squinted at the older man.

"You know Jack; revenge is a bitch you won't know where or how, but it's

coming." Mac grinned as Jack's face lost its humor. Mac laughed then broke off as an epic bout of coughing hit. He blindly reached out, his hand finding Jack's arm. Everything again spun dizzily, but Mac couldn't stop coughing. He felt Jack lean closer, and shove something into his mouth. He tried to push it away.[

"Easy, bud, it's the inhaler," Jack screamed in his ear, or that's how it seemed. Mac couldn't stop coughing. He felt a blast of air burn into his mouth and down his lungs. He kept barking, and Jack sprayed again. Everything dimmed. The inhaler left his mouth, and Mac was able to take in air between coughs. The coughing weakened then stopped. Mac fell forward bonelessly sucking in air. His forehead hit Jack's shoulder. Mac could feel the older man rubbing his back and mumbling something comforting. Soon Mac's breathing became easier. Mac blinked he felt jittery, but his chest was looser than it had in a long time. He pushed back and sighed.

"I'm ok." He offered as reassurance. Jack helped him lean back. Mac blinked at the others staring at him with worry. "I'm fine. I promise." They didn't look convinced. Mac looked at Jack. "Might as well get the eye drops over with." Although he couldn't see it, Mac knew Jack's eye brows had just jumped to the older man's forehead. Mac asking for meds? Mac fought the urge to laugh. "Look I know they're going to hurt like hell, but I hate everything being blurry." Jack sighed.

"Alright, let's do it in your bedroom so you can get some sleep." Mac opened his mouth to complain, but it turned into a yawn. He did feel like a limp dishrag. Mac sighed and nodded. He reluctantly opened his eyes and pushed to his feet. His stomach complained. Mac took few swallows until the sensation eased. He made it to his room only needing to hold onto the wall twice.

Mac sat in the dark room with contentment. Jack quickly read his mind.

"You know we need light for the drops." Mac let out a quiet breath and nodded. Mac realized his partner couldn't see him

"I know. Let me get changed first."

"Changed?"

"I'm all sweaty." Mac felt Jack's warm hand brush his forehead.

"You're clammy." Papa Jack just checked in, Mac thought. He slapped away Jack's hands and easily found new sweats and T-shirt. He laid back and braced himself.

"Alright, let's get this done." Mac frowned as Jack sat on the bed beside him. Before he could ask, light blared in his eyes. Mac cried out and automatically moved to cover his eyes. Jack blocked his hands. Mac's eyes opened by instinct. With reptile speed, Jack dribbled drops into his eyes. Mac howled and tried to push Jack away as acid bubbled and fizzed in his eyes. Mac's heart galloped, his panted, his nausea worsened. It took a few minutes, but eventually, everything settled down to tolerable. Mac found himself wrapped in a half hug while Jack held his arms.

"Shhh, easy kid." Mac sucked in a long breath and forced his body to relax.

"Well...that sucked." He rasped.

"I thought you took it pretty we

"You're a jackass; you know that?" Mac pulled away and laid back rubbing at his face.

"Yeah but I'm your jackass." Mac laughed and reached out to give his partner's shoulder a brief squeeze.

"Tomorrow we'll help the Jinns, I promise," Mac said softly around a pulled up the covers.

"Get some rest." He said softly closing the door after him. In total darkness, Mac rolled onto his side and sighed relaxing. Jack always thought he could be sneaky with Mac. By not answering, Jack practically screamed he planned to leave Mac behind to get himself in trouble alone. Mac smiled. Mac had plans of his own. He slid into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack woke as dawn was breaking. He sat up, yawned and stretched. He grinned no one else in the house was awake. He'd crashed on the couch to keep an eye on Mac and help him with his eye drops which were due every two hours overnight. Jack silently got a set of spare clothes he kept in the house and took a shower. Feeling refreshed he started some coffee brewing. Looking out the window over the sink, he thought about what his first step should be. His stomach growled. First stop had to be the donut shop, he thought. With a smile, he mentally added, and I can buy Mac a peace offering for ditching him.

Jack gathered his keys and went to his car. Dawn was just breaking, a smudgy pink line across the horizon. Jack took a deep breath and sighed. This early it was cool and quiet in Mac's neighborhood. Jack hopped into the GTO and started it, or tried. Instead of the throaty purr he expected, the ignition clicked. Jack growled. He yanked the hood open to see wires going to his distributor cap gone.

"That little son of a bitch!" Jack kicked the tire. He leaned over studying the grass taking deep breaths trying to reign in his temper. When he was calm enough not to suffocate his friend, he stormed into the house.

"Angus MacGyver-" He roared opening Mac's bedroom door. His voice squelched in his throat. Mac wasn't in his room. A cold finger ran up his spine. "Mac?" Jack turned and started to dash through the house searching for his partner or any sign of where he went. Bozer poked his head out of his bedroom.

"Jack? What's going on?"

"Mac's gone."

"Gone where?" Bozer rubbed his eyes not processing what Jack was saying.

"If I knew I wouldn't be looking now would I?" Jack growled his fear mixing with anger and frustration. Bozer raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something but the front door opened and the cause for all the ruckus casually walked in. He had his dark ray bans on, a t-shirt and shorts that were wet with sweat. His face and hair were dripping wet, and he was winded. He turned to see them and smirked at Jack.

"Morning Jack," Jack growled, moved with blinding speed, grabbed the front of Mac's T and pushed him back into the door—hard. Mac thumped into it, and his breath whooshed out of him. He started to gasp for air. Jack was too angry to notice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack demanded. Bozer put his hands on Jack's arms and tried to break the grip.

"Jack! He can't breathe!" Bozer's voice finally penetrated through Jack's emotional fog. In horror, he saw a red faced MacGyver trying to suck in air. Jack let go. Mac slid to the floor coughing and wheezing. Jack stared at him, his mouth open in shock.

"Oh man, Mac I am so sorry…I…oh man." Jack ran his hand through his hair and stepped back. Bozer stood up and shoved his face close to Jack's.

"What the hell, Jack? What were you thinking?" Bozer's eyes flashed with a hot rage Jack had never seen before. Jack was surprised the other man hadn't punched him into tomorrow. Truth be told, it gave Jack a whole new respect for Bozer. Jack straightened up and didn't turn from Bozer's gaze. Jack didn't make excuses. He was going to try explaining when Mac's hoarse whisper interrupted.

"Boze, it's ok." Mac sucked in air and rose to his feet as he leaned against the door. Jack looked down and walked away from them. Bozer was going to confront him when Mac put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Mac removed his shades and sat down on the couch with a plop sucking in air. "Jack, it's ok really. I expected you to be pissed." Jack whirled around his eyes glistening with tears.

"No, it's not OK, Mac. No matter how mad…I never…but you weren't here…" Jack looked down and sat on the couch his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. Mac stood up and crossed to his friend. Jack shied away. Mac ignored that and put his arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Look at me," He said softly. Jack didn't. Mac shook the older man. "Jack!" Jack looked up. "It's over and done. I get it. The GTO is your baby; the wires are out in the garage…" Jack's eyes blazed with anger again.

"What? You think I'm this upset because you messed with my car?" Jack's voice built to a roar. He stood up, his hands in fists. Bozer came forward and put a cautioning hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack shook his head, his face reddening. He shook off Bozer's hand and paced the length of the room. Mac watched him puzzled.

"Then what…"

"You weren't here. Where the hell did you go? Why didn't you leave a note? I thought…" Jack trailed off, and he turned away again taking steady breaths.

"Oh. I went for a walk."

"A walk or a run?" Bozer asked his temper flaring at Mac. Mac took a deep breath and brushed his wet hair away from his face.

"I won't lie, I originally wanted to go for a long run, but it ended up being a short walk," Mac admitted.

"How short?" Bozer demanded. Mac shrugged.

"I don't know, a mile?" Two very pissed off friends glared at him. Mac raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I just needed some air." Jack turned his anger evaporating. He took in Mac's appearance. Honestly, Mac did almost look normal. The hives were gone, his eyes were red-rimmed but not swollen, and his breathing was better. When Jack wasn't strangling him, Jack thought ruefully. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ok fine, what are we going to do about the Jins?" Mac glanced at his watch and wiped his dripping forehead with the back of his hand.

"They open in a couple of hours, why don't we have breakfast then head over there? With traffic, it'll take us at least that long." While Mac showered, Bozer made one of his signature batch of waffles. Jack sat at the table sipping his coffee staring into space. Bozer turned around to face him. Jack looked up curious.

"Jack, look I'm sorry…" Bozer began. Jack smiled at him stood up and slapped him on the back.

"No, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that angry—"

"But-."

"Let it go, Boze. I thought you were kinda badass." Bozer grinned.

"Really? Yeah I guess I was—"

"Bozer, I said kinda." They both laughed and gave a one shouldered bro hug. "Seriously, Bozer we're all good."

Mac stood panting in the shower his head lowered. He ran the water cooler than normal but still felt hot. He had only made it a block running before his lungs had tightened up and he began coughing. Using the inhaler had helped, and he slowed to a slow stroll. He knew he wasn't at 100%, but why did he feel like he normally did when he pushed himself full speed for an extra long run? Mac shook his head. He reminded himself to check with Matty to find out what the hell was in that crap. Mac turned off the shower and stepped out. Mac wasn't sure he wanted to face Matty who had promised some form of evisceration if he didn't rest. Mac dried off. Besides, he silently argued, was could be more restful than going to see some friends about Bosnian mafiosos? Mac grimaced. He'd have to come up with a better argument before he faced Matty.

Mac paused as he walked out into the hallway carrying his dirty clothes to the hamper in the laundry room. He paused taking in the smell of Bozer's waffles. For the first time, his sense of smell was almost normal. Mac smacked his lips hoping his taste was too. Bozer's waffles looked amazing and tasted even better, but after eating only a few bites, Mac's appetite evaporated. Looking at the rest of the plate made him feel nauseous even though his stomach growled for food. Mac sighed. He went to stand up but found his way blocked by both of his friends standing legs apart, arms crossed staring at him like pissed off drill sergeants. Mac blinked in surprise.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Jack's voice was quiet, but Mac could easily hear the threatening edge. Mac looked glumly down at the dish.

"C'mon, Mac, you tell us you're ok but don't eat? Especially when I made these from scratch?" Mac rubbed his forehead. It was still damp.

"I know guys, I thought I was starving, but after a couple of bites…"Mac looked up and shrugged. The others shared a worried look. They could tell Mac was telling the truth instead of trying to get out of eating because he wanted to do something. Bozer huffed and took the plate.

"I'll put it in the fridge for later," Bozer said.

"And you will eat it later," Jack said leaning forward. Mac smiled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Absolutely." Mac stood up. He got his jacket as they were going out the door Mac turned to Bozer. "Hey, Boze, when Riley comes over see what you can find out about the Bosnian consulate." Bozer waved and gave Mac a patronizing grin.

"We got this." Mac's eyes narrowed.

"Do not go to the consulate." He said taking a step forward pointing at Bozer.

"Wasn't even thinking of that," Bozer said with wide-eyed innocence. Jack stood beside Mac.

"We mean it, Bozer. Anything with the Bosnian mafia is dangerous." Bozer's face turned serious.

"I got it." Jack held his gaze a long minute then turned to follow Mac out to the car.

"Good," Jack said. He nodded at Bozer then closed the door behind him. Mac was bent over the hood of Jack's GTO reattaching the wires. Jack shook his head. He should have known better than to think he could out maneuver the kid. At least Mac seemed to be well on the mend. Traffic inched along. Living in LA, both men were accustomed to time measured in inches. They sat in comfortable silence listening to the complete CMA disc collection Mac had bought Jack. Jack grinned noticing Mac was tapping his fingers in time to the music. Mac looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jack shrugged but couldn't keep from smiling. Jack had been really worried. Mac didn't get sick often, but when he did, he didn't do it by half measures.

It was three hours later when Jack parked a block away from the Jin's pharmacy. The bright sun promised a warm day, but not the sweltering heat they normally had this time of year. Jack paused when Mac pulled on his arm. Mac nodded. Black suited figures were entering and leaving the old pharmacy carrying boxes. They placed them in an unmarked black van.

"Government agents." Jack didn't phrase it as a question.

"Yeah," Jack went to take his Baretta out of the holster at the small of his back. Mac put his arm on Jack's. "Let's try this the quiet way." Jack huffed and removed his hand, dropping the bottom of his jacket over the pistol.

"You are starting to cut into my fun, man." Jack groused.

"I know, buddy. Don't worry there will probably be more shooting later." Mac offered as he took out his phone and photographed the men, boxes, and van. He sent them to Riley.

"I hope so because I am starting to get irritated," Jack growled. Mac absently patted him on the back as he crossed traffic toward the pharmacy. "You don't care, just as you get to make a bomb or some gizmo, but I need some job satisfaction, dude. I mean-"

"Jack, this is us. How many times have we ever gotten into a situation that didn't need guns or fighting?"

"Oh yeah." Jack smiled and sighed with contentment. Mac walked to the pharmacy door and stood to the side as one of the men passed him. Mac studied him as he passed. The man had dark hair, dark shades, black suit—all pointing to a typical agent from a hundred possible agencies. His jacket wasn't fitted to hide a pistol in a holster under his left arm, and on his feet, he wore grimy rubber- soled boots. He was a low-level fixer, possibly CIA. Mac nodded and held the door open for a man almost identical to the others.

"This is like a Mr. Smith convention," Jack whispered in Mac's ear. Mac smiled. There was still an odd echo, but he could hear perfectly fine, maybe even better. All of the shelves were empty; even the soda cooler was gone. Reflected sunlight lit the room. The door behind the counter was open, and the men were boxing up all of the medicines that were on the shelf. A tall, gangly blond man with long hippie hair was writing on a clip board. His nose was bulbous and had the tell-tale bumps of multiple breaks. He looked up at the two, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing like a jumping rabbit. Jack took a step forward; Mac put his hand on his partner's forearm.

"Hi, where's Jin Fai?" Mac asked conversationally. The guy's eyes swung back and forth with desperate speed as if he were hunting a way out.

"I-I—" The man babbled.

"That's alright, Chester. Continue with your counts." A round man in a pinstriped suit spoke in a heavily Slavic accent. Mac and Jack shared a glance."Hello, how may I help you? I'm afraid this business is closing."

" Sorry to hear that, " Jack said. " I was here yesterday, and Fai didn't mention the Jin's had planned on selling out."

"Oh, this has been an ongoing deal for many months. Unfortunately, the Jin's ran into some trouble and had to sell; it is very sad to see small businesses lost in this way." The man looked down and shook his head, but his sincerity was as fake as Monopoly money. Mac felt Jack's muscles tighten and hear a low growl around gritted teeth. Mac knew there wouldn't be holding Jack back much longer. Mac turned to leave and paused. On the wall in an otherwise empty picture frame was an ornately written Chinese character. Mac turned back.

"It is very sad. I'm sure the Jin's will be back, they are very resourceful." Mac said. Jack's face didn't change expression, but he glanced at Mac from the corner of his eye. To anyone who didn't know him, Mac would have looked sad. Jack could see the tension in the corner of his partner's eyes and how his sad smile didn't reach the blue eyes which seemed to jump into the room with a threat of their own.

"Yes," The man growled. Jack put his right hand on his hip. There was no mistaking the threat in that tone. Jack heard the faint scuff of shoes spreading out behind him. Jack casually yawned, and half turned taking in the threat. No guns out, yet, but the Mr. Smiths were all in a line standing in crisp at-ease. So they had some military experience. Jack wondered if they were independent contractors. "If you see them, tell them we will take care of this old place as if it were our own." Mac smiled and nodded.

"I'll do that, sorry to get in your way." He said. He grabbed Jack's sleeve and pulled. Jack nodded at the round man his dark eyes black as coal. He let Mac get a step ahead of him and kept his gaze on the row of Mr. Smiths. They didn't acknowledge him. Jack didn't relax until they reached the GTO. Jack pulled out his pistol and set it on the seat beside him his eyes constantly moving up and down the street. He glanced over to Mac who had his phone out.

"Riley, I need the Jin's home address." Mac nodded and wrote the address on his palm. "Yeah, ok. Will do." Mac showed the address to Jack who started the GTO. Mac frowned looking out the window.

"Well?" Jack said irritated. Mac blinked looking at him puzzled.

"Oh, yeah, Riley said Boze wants us to bring home stuff for supper." Jack rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel in a tighter grip. He forced his voice to be calm.

"Ok, that's fine. What's going on inside that head of yours?" Mac took a deep breath and let it out.

"Did you see what was on the wall?" Jack blinked.

"Some calligraphy, why? Is that important?" Mac looked at him and tilted his head.

"It was a mix of the word trap and captive." Jack straightened and pushed the gas harder taking roads known only to cabbies and short cuts that weren't especially legal. Still, it felt like an eternity before they pulled up to a tall beige brick apartment building. The building was in a part of LA that bordered the 'bad' part of town but hadn't fallen into slum decay yet. A cadre of Asian-Americans bustled in and out and around the cars in the parking lot. The older ones stopped to visit; the younger ones strode as if they were on a mission. Jack felt a sense of community. As they crossed the lot into the building, the silence and stares that followed in their wake reminded him that he and Mac definitely did not belong to that community.

The door to the Jin's apartment was cracked and the broken frame hung by bent nails. Mac stepped back. Jack pulled his Baretta. Checking to make sure his partner was behind him. He shoved the door open and entered pausing to clear the room. No one was in the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom or master bedroom. Everything in the apartment had been smashed or thrown or ripped open. Jack swallowed. Many of the things were from China and had been in the Jin family for generations. He froze as he heard a noise from the smaller second bedroom. He waved to Mac who looked up. Jack indicated that he heard something. Mac nodded and crossed to stay close behind his partner. Jack looked at Mac, and they mentally counted down. Jack pushed into the room. Agony flared across his wrist as something solid hit it. Jack's hand automatically dropped his gun. Before he could turn to face his opponent, something slammed into the side of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack staggered against the door and raised his arm to block another blow. Mac grabbed Jack by the shoulders and pulled backwards. A metal baton slammed into the wall where Jack's head had been splintering plaster. Mac lost his balance and both men tumbled to the floor. Air whooshed out of Mac's lungs. He looked up to see Rijad Dedic lift a gun fitted with a silencer. Mac swore and shoved Jack to the left and rolled to the right. The carpet popped up from two shots. Jack rose to his hands and knees shaking his head. Mac launched himself at the stubby dark-haired man. Both tumbled backwards into the bedroom. The Bosnian assasin slammed his elbow down between Mac's shoulders. A white flash seemed to burn down Mac's spine. The blond found he couldn't move. Mac belly flopped to the carpet.

Rijad floated to his feet and stomped Mac in the side twice. The assasin's face was impassive, almost bored. He raised the pistol to shoot Mac in the head. The snap of a gunshot echoed and Rijad's shoulder snapped back. He shot at Jack who knelt in the doorway. Jack ducked back into the living room shooting with one hand around. Dedic grunted as two shots hit his chest. He growled turned and ran across the small room diving out a window over the bed.

"Holy shit!" Jack bellowed and dashed over to the window. He glanced out pointing his Baretta. Other than broken glass there was no sign of Rijad. Jack ducked back, holsering his Baretta.

"Mac?" Jack asked wobbling toward his partner. Mac moaned and pushed himself to sitting. Mac shrugged his shoulders trying to ease the bunching in his muscles.

"You ok?" Mac asked his partner. Jack reached a hand down and helped Mac to his feet then needed to be steadied by the younger man. Jack wiped at the stream of blood flowing down the side of his face and swayed. Mac took him by the upper arms and sat him on the bed looking into his dark eyes. Mac carefully probed the multihued bump on Jack's head. Jack hissed and pushed him away.

"Stop that, I'm fine."

"That was a hell of a blow." .

"Whatever, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jack. I'll be right back." Jack closed his eyes and leaned his elbows on his knees. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. An expandable baton is deadly in the hands of a professional, and Jack didn't doubt the proficiency of Dedic. Jack took a steadying breath. His head throbbed, every pulse beat hurting. His vision didn't have the blurred outline he knew he'd get if he had a concussion. Mac stepped beside him and Jack felt an ice pack gently placed over the lump. Jack closed his eyes and hissed. After a minute, the cold began to sooth the ache and swelling. Jack let out a long sigh and looked up. Mac was leaning backwards out the window. Jack's eyes widened and he raced across the room to grab Mac's belt. Mac glanced down surprise then amusement on his face. Jack closed his eyes.

"You're gonna kill me kid." He muttered. Mac chuckled. His expression changed as he saw something off to the right above the window. He glanced at Jack.

"Hold on." Mac then scooted even farther out the window. Jack gritted his teeth dropping the ice pack to put both hands on the kid's belt. Jack set himself, ready to yank his partner inside if needed. Mac then reversed directions and worked his way back into the room. Jack bent and picked up the ice pack glaring at Mac. Mac didn't notice. Mac was covered in sweat. He swiped his forehead and pushed back his moist hair absently. Jack watched him with a frown. He knew Mac wasn't still 100 percent, but the kid was soping wet. Jack reached out and layed the back of his hand against Mac's forehead. Other than being drenched, his skin felt normal. Mac ducked back startled.

"What're you doing?"

"Dude, you are soaked with sweat." Mac blinked at him and shook his head holding up a tiny black piece of metal. "What's that?"

"I think this is how our assassin got away. He had some sort of rig attached to the building above the window."

"He went up?" Jack sighed feeling very stupid.

"Not necessarily, he might have rented one of these nearby apartments." Mac handed Jack the piece of metal and turned away pulling out his phone. Jack held up the fragment.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" Jack mumbled. Mac was already in the living room. Jack sat on the bed after sliding the small bit of metal in his pocket. He held the ice pack against his sore head and studied the room. This smaller bedroom looked to be Jin Yu's. It had soft yellowed wall paper with tiny white flowers. The bed was basic, with only a straight weathered board as frame. Beside the bed was a narrow dresser of drawers. They were all open and thrown into a pile, folded clothes spilled under their pile. Jack set aside the ice pack. On top of the dresser several pictures in frames remained in unbroken frames. The destruction in the rest of the house had somehow missed this tiny corner of history. Jack's jaw clenched. Most of the pictures were in black and white- some obviously folded multiple times, some stained, some ripped.

The oldest showed 80 year-old Jin Yu as a girl. She wore a traditional dress. Jack thought it looked like a long flowered quilt, a kimono maybe? Jack could tell it had been bright with color even in the shades of gray. Her hair was back in a braid and her feet were impossibly small-foot binding. Young Yu's face had a shy smile she was obviously trying to hide. Jack sighed looking at the one beside it. Yu was now in the solemn black uniform of the comunist party. She stood stiffly, a huge scar ran down her face along her jaw and down her throat. She held up a sign in chinese, Beside her in identical garb was a short balding man whose face was heavily bruised, a tall boy knelt in mud in front of them, his hands tied, his face hidden behiind a short fringe of black hair. A young girl half hid behind Yu's hip. Jack could easily see Fai's features in the girl. This was Yu's family, probably right before they had escaped the Mao regime. Jack didn't know many facts but she knew that Hu and Yi, Yu's husband and son never left Chinese soil alive. Jack swallowed and turned away feeling like an intruder in the old woman's life.

"Jack!" Mac yelled. Jack tossed aside the ice pack and flew out of the room, pulling the Baretta as he ran. He found Mac in the larger master bedroom. Jack scanned the room and saw no danger. He holstered his pistol. Mac was crouched just inside the double panel doors of the walk in closet. His partner squatted back. His face was pale. His blue eyes met Jack's. Jack's heart dropped seeing the tragedy there before he reached the kid's side.

"Oh, man." Jack sighed banging a fist against the closet door. Thrown into the closet was the body of Jin Yu. The old woman's hands were bound by wires that cut deeply into the thin parchment skin of her wrists. Blood had dribbled down the simple nightdress from her mouth and nose. Bruises covered the old scar the communists had marked her with. Her forehead was washed with blood from a single bullet hole that cored through her head. Her eyes stared up at them holding the same resignation to pain and fear that stared hauntingly from her pictures.

"They tried to get information." Mac said softly. His voice was hoarse but composed. "Then shot her." Jack knew that despite his matter-of-fact tone, Mac was just as upset as he was. Jack swallowed, but he couldn't get any words past the lump in his throat. Jack closed his eyes and stumbled out to the living room. He sat on the couch and took in the broken Chinese ripped cloth and shattered pottery. Jack stared at a broken bamboo cane thrown across the room. In his mind,he saw Yu chiding him for flirting and again felt the cane slap into his head. Jack smiled at the memory and wiped his face.

"Dammit." Jack jumped at a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Mac looking at him with concern. The younger man sat beside his partner. He looked at the mess around them and let out a long breath. Jack frowned. In the familiar sky colored eyes he saw a hint of the same resignation he'd seen in Yu's eyes. Jack sat back and stared at his partner. Mac frowned puzzled.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Jack asked. Mac looked a shade paler and sweat now ran freely down his face. Jack noticed that Mac had taken off his leather jacket and had rolled up the arms of his shirt which hung limp with dampness.

"What? I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that? I told you I'm almost back to my normal." Jack opened his mouth to answer then closed it again shaking his head. They sat in silence for a long minute. Mac stood up and began to pace.

"I called Matty, the cops should be here any minute, but…"

"She wants us skedaddled." Jack sighed. Sometimes this job really sucked.

"Yeah, we have to…" Mac's voice trailed off. Jack looked up as Mac steppped through the rubble and crouched to pick up a small cardboard box. It was sealed ready to mail. Mac crossed back over to Jack and showed him the box. There was no return address, but the box was addressed to the Bosnian Consulate. Jack looked up at Mac wide eyed. He glanced over to the bed room.

"What were they into?" He murmured.

"And where's Fai? C'mon Jack we gotta go." Mac retrieved his jacket from the kitchen, but didn't try to wear it. Jack followed him out of the apartment. Jack glanced once back at the shattered life. His jaw clenched. When Jack saw Rijad Dedic again, he promised to even the scales.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley stood up from her computer and stretched. She crossed to the kitchen where Bozer was stirring a huge pot of noodles. She leaned over curious. On the counter was a huge bowl of finely cut vegetables.

"Vegetable Primavera, done the Bozer way," Bozer said with a grin. Riley nodded.

"Looks good."

"I wanted something easy on Mac's stomach, he tried to eat breakfast this morning and only had a couple of bites."

"I'm just glad he's doing better," Riley said getting a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. Bozer covered the noodles and turned down the heat. He sighed and leaned against the counter. Riley leaned beside him.

"Are you ok, Boze?" Bozer wiped his face with his hands.

"Seeing him that sick...it about did me in, then Jack being so upset this morning…"

"Why was Jack angry?"

"Mac went out for a run."

"He did what?" Bozer smiled at the hot glare flashing in the woman's eyes.

"I know right? And he doesn't even get it." Bozer huffed. Before Riley could respond, Mac and Jack slowly came through the door. Bozer straightened his mouth agape. Riley crossed to Jack's side and peered at the bump and bruise on his head. She went to touch it, Jack tiredly pushed her hand away and fell onto the couch with a sad sigh. Riley turned to Mac. Bozer was eyeing his friend who laid a box on the island reached into the fridge and took out three bottles of water.

"Did you fall into another puddle?" Bozer said exasperatedly. Mac didn't answer. As the other three watched in shock, he sucked down all three bottles hardly pausing for air. When Mac finished the last one, Mac let out a relieved breath and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt the other's stares.

"What?" He asked. Bozer walked up to him and felt his forehead. Mac batted his hand away. "What're you doing?"

"A little thirsty?" Jack asked coming to lean on the counter. Mac blinked at them. He looked down at the water bottles and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so," Mac said softly. He looked at the others a hint of worry in his eyes. He turned to Bozer and grinned, "I'm also starving when's supper?" Bozer smiled glad to hear it.

"About half an hour." Mac patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Riley, why don't you see what you make of that." Mac pointed at the box."We also need to know who rented the apartments around Jin Yu and…"

"Security cameras everywhere got it." Mac smiled and patted her on the shoulder as he passed toward the bath. Riley glanced at Bozer then at Jack who watched after Mac familiar worry lining his face. Riley also noted Jack looked exhausted and sad. She knew that Jack had a special relationship with Yu.

"Jack, why don't you relax a bit before supper?" Riley said gently. Jack turned his gaze and looked at her blankly for a long moment. Riley gently wrapped her hand around his arm and tugged him to the couch. He sat down and ran his hand through his thinning hair wincing as he brushed the lump. Bozer walked over and gave Riley an ice pack wrapped in a clean towel.

"She didn't deserve that," Jack said softly. Riley sat on the coffee table facing Jack and waited. He looked up his eyes moist. "After all she'd been through, and Jin Fai…" Riley leaned forward and put both of her hands on his forearms.

"Jack, we're going to get them. You need some rest and food." Jack opened his mouth to protest. Riley's met his gaze with a severe one of her own.

"Isn't that what you would tell Mac?" Jack narrowed his eyes and snatched the ice pack out of her hand.

"I hate it when you use my own words against me." Riley laughed and helped him lay flat on the couch. Riley smiled.

"Well once in awhile little nuggets of wisdom do pop out."

"And you feel the need to throw them back at me?"

"How else am I suppose to learn from my ancient elders?"

"Shut up. Go away." Jack couldn't hide the small smile that belied the grumpiness in his voice.

Mac sighed in relief as he dressed into dry clothes. He wiped his face with the towel but couldn't seem to get it dry. Thirst suddenly consumed him. He bent under the nozzle of the sink and sucked in huge gulps of water. Mac didn't hear the soft knock on the door or Bozer calling his name. Bozer opened the door, and his mouth fell open at the sight of his roommate sucking water from the faucet like he'd been in the desert for months.

"Mac?" Bozer asked. When Mac didn't respond, Bozer crossed to him and pulled on his shoulder. Mac frowned in confusion licking his lips staring at the water. Bozer turned off the water and shook Mac by the arm. Mac slowly focused on him.

"Boze?"

"Mac, what's going on?" Mac stared at him a long minute. He ran his hand through his damp hair. He shook his head, his blue eyes clouded with worry.

"I don't know Boze. I just can't get enough to drink." Mac wiped his face which was already wet with sweat. "And this sweating…" Mac trailed off staring down at the wet clothes he had been wearing. His heart began to thud faster, was this from the stagnant water? Bozer could feel his friend start to tremble.

"C'mon, you'll feel better after you eat," Bozer said leading Mac to the kitchen.

"I'm starving!" Mac said grinning. His mouth flooded as he smelled primavera. Jack smiled at him around a mouthful of noodles.

"This is awesome!" Jack gushed. Bozer swelled with pride. Mac dimly heard what they were saying. Riley was scooping the noodle and vegetable dish onto a plate for him, and Mac's entire world became that dish. He had to force himself to slow long enough to grab a fork. Mac scooped in two bites then frowned. He set his fork down, turned and walked into the living room. He sat on the smaller couch, pulling his knees up to his chest and closing his eyes resting his forehead in his palm.

The other three shared a worried glance then stared at Mac surprised. Jack crossed to Mac and squatted down to eye level.

"Mac?" He asked gently. Mac huffed and looked at him, with moist eyes. Jack frowned. "What's wrong?" Mac gritted his teeth in frustration. Jack didn't like how sweaty the kid was already.

"One minute I'm hungry enough to eat the whole pot of food, two bites and the idea of touching food…" Mac closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe that's why you're so thirsty?" Bozer asked.

"What?" Jack asked. Mac slapped his hand on the arm of the couch making everyone jump.

"It doesn't matter. Go ahead and finish dinner, I want to open that box." Mac moved around them and grabbed the box. Mac settled on the end of the long couch furthest from them. Riley and Bozer looked at Jack who nodded to the kitchen the three returned to their dinners and leaned in close whispering.

"What do you mean thirsty?" Jack asked.

"When I went in to get him, he was sucking water from the faucet like a desert nomad. Then he looked at me all confused like he didn't know he was doing it." Bozer glanced over at Mac worried.

"That's like when Mac drank those waters when he got home; Mac acted like he didn't even remember what he'd done," Riley added

"I guess that makes sense considering how much he's sweating." Jack mused. Jack scrubbed his face with his hands and blinked. He felt refreshed after his nap, but could easily sleep another 10 hours. "Time for him to go to medical, we have to find out what the hell was in that slime."

" Good luck getting him there." Riley scoffed. Jack finished his plate and wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. He grinned.

"Oh boy, Riley I think it's time for us to step out, the deck is lovely this time of night."

"Bozer, I believe you 're absolutely right. I love the glint off the pool as the sun goes down." The pair took their plates and cans of soda and walked out to the deck to finish their meal. Jack chuckled and crossed to Mac sitting beside the blonde.

Mac sat bent over the contents of the small box. He'd cut it open careful to preserve as much of the original packaging as possible. Inside were paper clippings-hundreds of them. Mac slowly pulled them out and put them into two piles.

"What are these?" Jack asked glancing at the piles. Mac jumped. Jack frowned, his partner hadn't noticed Jack sitting down? Not good.

"Most of them are obituaries. Only a couple have a COD listed; this one is a 20-year old that had 'failure to thrive.'" Mac handed Jack the five line clipping.

"Isn't that what they usually say about old folks?"

"Yeah, this one says malnutrition, but this guy lived alone-probably a shut in." Jack pointed at the other stack. "Those are articles about homeless people found dead, no names all the deaths are ruled as 'exposure' or some variation."

"Not surprising." Jack offered.

"No, but why did Fai collect all these? They have to be tied together somehow. Some of these look weeks old; some look printed off this week." Mac put the last one on the coffee table and set aside the empty box. Mac sat back and draped his arm across his eyes.

"I'll have Riley run the names…" Jack began. Mac shot him a surprised look that quickly turned to suspicion. Jack smiled. Mac sat up straight.

"What?" Mac demanded. Jack studied him. Mac was pale and damp with sweat again, he looked exhausted, and his eyes looked like someone had put on red eyeliner. Jack decided to be blunt.

"You know what." Jack braced himself for a long argument. His eyes rose in shock when Mac let out a long sigh and stood up heading towards the front door. Mac paused glancing back an eyebrow raised. "Damn. Maybe today I'll start playing the lottery."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack glanced over at Mac, having trouble returning his attention to the road. Mac sat with shoulders slumped, hands in lap, staring out the passenger's side window. As they drove past stores, the lights passed over the younger man making him look like a pale statue.

"Hey Mac, you ok?" Jack asked for the thousandth time. Mac glanced at him. Jack frowned. Mac's face was still, almost devoid of its usual spark of life. His hands sat in his lap unmoving. Mac tried to offer a smile, but it was the tiniest flicker of movement at the corner of his mouth. He then turned back to staring out the window. The silence was painful. "I mean I get it if you aren't…" Jack began. He started to babble about the case, about past cases, horses, the Dallas Cowboys and anything else that crossed his mind. Mac didn't move a muscle, just stared out the window. As they pulled into the Phoenix underground parking, Mac sighed heavily. Jack frowned. Mac looked at him with an expression Jack had never seen on his younger friend's face-defeat.

Mac slowly climbed out of the car as if every muscle hurt. He slouched, hands in pockets and walked his eyes never leaving the ground. In the elevator, Jack got his first real look at the state of his friend, and he felt fear lick his spine. Mac's cheekbones were angular; his cheeks sucked in. Black circled hollow eyes. His skin was pale sallow, and he was soaked as if he'd gone swimming in his clothes. Most worrying was the bagginess of his belt and waist band. Mac had pulled the belt tighter by a whole notch, and it looked like he could probably go back another. Mac moved with dull listlessness, his feet almost dragging with each step as if he didn't have the strength to walk.

Jack put his hand on his partner's shoulder, wincing when he felt the bony joints. Mac looked up at him slowly and again tried to smile failing miserably. His head hung forward as if he didn't have the strength to hold it up. Mac stumbled. Jack steadied him. Mac closed his eyes listing to the side, his face turning into a coffee stained white. Jack held him up and steadied him. Mac never looked up from the floor his damp bangs hanging down like a curtain over his eyes. Jack ducked under the kid's left arm as they left the elevator and hobbled toward medical. By the time they entered, Mac could barely lift his legs, and his head had flopped down.

A fresh set of arms came to help Jack haul his charge to the closest triage bed. Jack looked up relieved to see the elfin features of the redheaded Sally Weathers, head of nursing at Phoenix. Between the two of them, they got Mac laid out on a cart. He blinked slowly up at Sally then moved to crawl onto his side. Sally shot Jack a worried look and helped the blond. She brushed wet bangs out of Mac's eyes.

"Hey Mac, how are you?" She asked. Mac let out a long breath and stared ahead. Sally frowned. Mac didn't look angry, which she would normally expect if Jack had forced him to come. Mac didn't look to be in any discomfort; he looked exhausted and thin. Sally took his vitals while shooting questions at Jack. Her eyebrows raised when Jack told her Mac had led the way here.

Sally made some notes on her clipboard.

"Mac, let's get you into something cooler." Mac slowly pushed up to sitting with trembling arms that looked thin as twigs. Jack and Sally helped him get into a gown. Jack hissed when he saw how prominent the kid's ribs were. Mac flopped down to the cart breathing faster. Sally nodded and left to talk to Dr. Carl, the MD on call. Jack pulled a chair to the side of the gurney and sat face to face with his partner. Mac looked at him, and Jack could see his eyes moisten with tears.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Jack asked rubbing Mac's back. Jack swallowed a frown as he could feel every knuckle of the kid's spine. Mac closed his eyes.

"I'm just tired." Mac murmured his voice barely audible. He sounded like his throat had been scrubbed raw. Mac reached up a hand and absently dabbed at his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" Jack asked. Mac stared into space a long minute.

"I slept in the car." Jack frowned.

"You were awake the entire drive here." Mac's lips quirked in a shallow imitation of his natural smile.

"No, when we came home from the airport." Jack's mouth hung agape.

"Mac? What the hell? Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't anything you could do." Mac's voice took on a flatness that set Jack's teeth on edge. Jack might have had something to say about that when Sally and Doc Carl entered. Jack always thought Doc Carl looked about 12 years old. He was tall and thin and had a soft corona of brown curls circling a face that had more freckles than whiskers. His eyes always seemed to be wide with wonder. Jack had woken up many times to those eyes and his infectious smile; he always found them an affirmation of life. Even Mac didn't hate him completely, the highest of compliments. The man frowned at Mac and shot Jack a worried look. Jack nodded with a deep sigh. Doc Carl bent down to look Mac face to face.

"Hey, Mac. How are you feeling?" He asked. His voice was a musical tenor. Mac glared at him and tried to push himself up to sitting again. Doc Carl helped him. Mac accepted the help until he was sitting up then he slapped the doctor's hand away. Mac looked at the end of the cart. Jack's laugh caused the younger man to shift his angry look to his partner.

"Dude, you won't get very far, probably just do a header to the floor." Mac's eyes flashed with frustration as he took in Jack and the Doc in front of him and could hear Sally behind him. Jack could tell his partner was feeling trapped. Jack was about to offer a comforting pat on the shoulder when Mac seemed to deflate. His shoulders slumped, and his head dipped with a sigh of defeat. Doc Carl glanced over Mac's head to Sally. They shared a silent communication Jack didn't like as if something they verified a theory. "What?" Before the medical staff had time to answer, Mac's arms gave out, and he flopped forward. Jack managed to catch Mac across the chest, and the three of them eased him back to his side. Jack didn't like how sweaty his partner was already.

"Sally?" Doc Carl asked. Sally nodded. The tall doctor pushed Jack by the shoulder toward the curtain. Jack planted his feet anger in his dark eyes. Doc Carl met his passion with a nod and indicated the door to the ER section of medical. Jack nodded. He crossed to Mac's side. He bent so he was almost nose to nose with Mac.

"I'll be back in a little while." Mac snorted and shrugged. Jack straightened feeling a hurt anger flush his face. Before he could say anything, Doc Carl grabbed his arm and led him away. He didn't talk until both of them were in the elevator heading to ops.

"Sally has to take some tests, but I have a guess as to what is going on with MacGyver."

"Is it that green goo?"

"No, or I don't think so. I believe that Mac was exposed to the pathogen after, but the excoriation from the 'green goo' as you call it, speeded the process up." Jack scowled.

"He was poisoned?"

"Yes, I think so. And it's a particular and targetted pathogen, one that I've seen before." Jack demanded an explanation, but Doc Carl only led the way to the war room.

Jack was surprised to see Riley and Bozer both leaning over lap tops with the clippings spread out on the wooden table between them. Jack looked at his watch, and his eyebrows rose. It had taken him and Mac almost two hours to get here and get settled. Matty walked into the room with a determined stride. She touched the glass blocking others from seeing and hearing them. She looked up at Jack.

"How's Mac?" She asked her voice thick with worry. Jack looked down and shook his head. Matty turned to Doc Carl. "Is it what you thought?"

"I'm afraid so, Matty."

"What the hell-!" Jack exploded tired of all this beating around the bush. Doc Carl held up his hand he glanced at Matty who nodded. Riley and Bozer looked up waiting.

"A few years ago, I was a doctor assigned with the WHO to investigate a series of villages in the South Sudan where all of the people had died of malnutrition and starvation. We looked for all of the obvious causes, drought, food sources and so on. While our estimates showed it was possible, we could find no direct cause for so many in different villages to die from the same thing. We considered it an anomaly. Then a year later we were called to the same thing in Somalia. It kept on coming up in remote villages in Pakistan, China and then we started seeing it in city centers like Damascus and Bogota. 

"Working with CDC we found out that there was a pathogen, well more precisely a neurotoxin secreted by a pathogen-specifically the bacterium that is thought to cause Lyme disease. Each time we found it, it was modified just a little differently than the one used before it. It affects the hypothalamus with the enteric neural system in the stomach controls, appetite, thirst, sleep cycles, mood and a lot of other things."

"Enteric, as in stomach?" Riley asked.

"We have a brain in our gut?" Bozer rubbed a hand across his belly. Doc Carl nodded.

"Research isn't sure how it's exactly connected, but there are neurons in the lining of your gastrointestinal tract that sends signals back up to the brain."

"This hippo thymus or whatever?" Jack asked wrinkling his nose. He hated science.

"Hypothalamus, yes. When you eat or drink, your body uses a feedback loop to tell it when it's hungry or full. It also regulates body temperature, mood, sleep cycles and lots of other things."

"So?" Jack asked leaning forward not trying to hide his impatience.

"That's why Mac is sweating so much; his brain is telling his body that he is overheating, so it keeps trying to cool him down."  
"But he's not hot," Matty interjected rubbing her chin.

"Exactly, so he doesn't stop sweating, his body is desperate for water intake-"  
"That's why he's so thirsty! His brain is telling him he's in a desert." Bozer exclaimed.

"Exactly," Doc Carl repeated.

"And it tells him he's full when he's only eaten two bites." Riley sat back tapping her chin with a pen.

"And why he hasn't slept." Jack mused. He paused and turned looking at the tall doctor with a worried scowl. "What is it doing to his mood?" Doc Carl sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You've seen how listless and defeated he seemed?"

"Yeah." Jack waited.

"Depression." Matty guessed. Doc Carl nodded.

"That's the same as all these clippings, but these clippings date from the past 18 months, they are all failure to thrive or malnutrition," Riley said lifting a handful of clippings.

"I think that in someone as healthy as Mac multiple doses over a period of say six months would be necessary to bring him to the stage he's in now...but after falling into the chemicals at the factory…?" Doc Carl shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

"So what do we do? What's the cure?" Bozer asked standing up and walking up to the lean doctor. Before Doc Carl could answer, Jack piped in,

"I think there's a bigger picture here." He said softly. Bozer turned with anger in his eyes.

"More important than getting Mac healthy again?" Bozer challenged. Matty stepped between the two men holding up a placating hand.

"Bozer, that's everybody's top concern." She turned to Jack cocking an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" Jack began to pace his hands moving as he tried to shape his ideas into questions.

"First of all, who could do this? I mean all over the world and here in LA? Who could make and distribute this crap? Second, how did Mac get exposed? The pharmacy is the only place that makes sense-"

"And that would explain why all those suits stripped the place." Riley offered. Jack and Matty shared a look.

"The CIA." They both said at the same time.

"Why would they want to do this in LA?" Bozer asked itching his neck.

"Think about it, Bozer, homeless die every day on the streets and if this took six months to a year to take effect no one could put it all together," Matty said, her jaw flinched with anger.

"And if they perfected this new strain...it's a good place to test it without drawing international attention." Doc Carl said.

"If that's true, how did Jin Fai put it together?" Riley asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "I've been hunting these obits online, records of their death, any autopsies and there's nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Matty asked puzzled.

"I mean nothing. All of these people's birth records, school grades, autopsies, police reports... everything's been wiped." Riley finished. Jack shared a worried look with Matty. Not only did that likely mean CIA, but a high black ops program in the CIA.

"Not everything," Bozer said with a smile.

"Boze?" Jack asked. Bozer crossed to the laptop he'd been using and turned it to face the others.

"Social media, I found more than thirty names are friends on Facebook with Fai."

"Thirty? That must be how she got an idea something is going on." Jack offered.

"Or it's how she kept a record of the results of the tests," Matty said. Jack whirled and glared at the smaller woman who met his gaze without flinching.

"And there's the Bosnians, what do they have to do with it?" Riley asked.

"I think my head is starting to hurt." Bozer moaned. Riley's computer made a loud beep. Riley leaned over and smiled. She looked up; everyone stepped closer.

"I didn't get a good camera angle from the pharmacy clean up crew, but I was running a program to un-digitize footage from Jin Fai's place."

"Put it up." They all turned. They could see a view of the parking lot in front of the Jin's apartment building apparently from a light or phone pole. A black limo screeched into the lot. Jin Fai came running out talking on her cell. She dove into the limo, and it sped off.

"The plates for that are diplomatic plates," Matty observed.

"Let me guess, Bosnian Consulate?" Jack asked looking at Riley. She nodded. The camera had run another 30 seconds before a familiar gray car pulled up to the door. Rijad Dedic calmly got out wearing a well fitted black suit. He carried a medium sized suitcase.

"That's Halil Gauric driving," Riley said as she enhanced the photo. The screen froze after the assassin entered the building. "That's the only view I found that showed anything." Everyone turned around except Jack who was studying the frozen face of Rijad a dark promise of death in his eyes. Jack's hands wrapped in white knuckled fists and the rage seemed to radiate off of him. Matty walked up to him and touched his fist. He looked down at her not seeing her for a long minute.

"Jack, Mac needs us focused," Matty said softly. Jack smiled. It was not a friendly smile.

"Oh I'm focused, don't worry about that." He thought about Jin Yu's body thrown into the bottom of the closet like dirty laundry after being tortured for information. Jack thought of little Jin Fai, her attitude. He glanced over to Riley. The young Chinese woman reminded him so much of Riley, but he had to remind himself, she wasn't Riley. Would she just leave knowing her grandmother was going to be questioned then killed? Jack hoped not. He closed his eyes and dropped his gaze to the floor as he rubbed his forehead. Jack could feel the other's worried looks. He turned to Riley bracing himself.

"Did you run the pharmacy as Mac asked you?" Jack's voice was soft, tired, and resigned. Riley glanced at Bozer and Matty. Matty nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I found out that the pharmacy has shown an extra $40,000 unexplained income over the past two years." Jack nodded.

"Were you able to trace it?" Riley shook her head.

"Could you get anything from the Bosnian Consulate?" Matty asked.

"No, they have an onsite server. I can't hack it unless I'm on a computer."

"There in the consulate?" Jack said whirling to face her. "No, absolutely not!"

"Jack-"

"No, I told you, Mac told you it's too dangerous." Jack's voice increased in volume. Riley stood up, her hackles raised.

"Settle down! Jack, this might be the only way to save Mac." Jack huffed his jaw muscles dancing with anger, frustration, and worry. They all jumped when a phone rang. Doc Carl pulled it out of his pocket.

"Sally…? Yes, start two liters of lactated ringers…." Doc Carl turned and sprinted from the war room. Jack was a step behind him, his heart sinking knowing something had gone wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Mac's eyes brimmed with tears as Jack and Doc Carl left. He closed his eyes refusing to give into the dark spiral that seemed to suck him empty. Mac jumped at a hand on his shoulder. He glared up at Sally.

"Leave me alone." He growled. Damn if she didn't smile down at him! Mac tried to push himself to run, but his body refused to listen. His eyes burned with frustration and a black wave of emotion he couldn't understand or defeat. Mac squeezed his eyes shut, but tears still managed to slip out the corners of his eyes mixing with the near constant drips of sweat that ran down his face. He jumped at a hand on his forearm and refused to look up at Sally sure that she was happy he was finally at his lowest point.

"Mac, I have to draw some blood," Sally said softly. Mac glared up at her. There wasn't any amusement on her face. Mac covered his head with his arm and curled into a ball.

"Go away." Mac hated how whiny his voice sounded.

"No," Sally said directly. Mac peeked at her from under his arm. He expected her to be standing over him with a syringe ready to stab him no matter what he said. She stood over him arms crossed studying him, her lips pursed. Obviously, something was on her mind. Mac lowered his arm.

"What?" He demanded. Sally shrugged and sat in the chair Jack had pulled over. Mac stared at her uneasy. What game was the sadistic elf playing? She crossed her legs and leaned her head back sighing. Sally looked at her watch and sighed. "Am I keeping you from something?" Mac sneered.

"Yes." Mac lifted his head surprised. She sighed again and held out her hand. "I was hoping to get my nails done, washing them so often is hell on cuticles." She bent her fingers and studied her nails. She ran her hand through her short straight hair. "I was also thinking of getting my hair done. Do you think it'd look good in curls? Sam thinks it'd make me look like Bozo; I'm not sure." Sally checked her watch. "Ten more minutes my shift be done then Lenny's on. I'll let him get your blood; he has been looking forward to trying a new IV set were looking at getting and he loves the challenge of getting you." Sally smiled and sat waving her foot absently in the air. Mac glared at her. He knew she didn't care about him, no matter what Jack said Mac had always known Sally hated him. For some reason having her bluntly admit it hurt. More tears fell. Sally looked at him and sighed again glancing at her wristwatch.

"Why don't you just go?" Mac snarled. Sally didn't react or answer. Mac closed his eyes determined to ignore her. She didn't want to help him-fine, he didn't need her. The idea felt like a knife to his chest. He felt alone, adrift, and incredibly sad. To his surprise, a sob escaped. He bit his lip, but the dam was cracked. He found himself crying uncontrollably. What was the hell wrong with him? Suddenly two strong arms wrapped him in a firm hug. Mac instinctively reached out and pulled Sally closer.

"It's ok, Mac. I'm not going anywhere." She murmured her voice again soft and kind. Mac stiffened realizing how expertly she'd manipulated him.. Sally held on. "You know I am always here to help you, will you let me help you, please?" Mac pulled away and angrily rubbed at his wet face. He glared at her.

"I hate you." He sniffed. Sally smiled and smoothed the wet hair away from his face.

"I know you do, now let's get you on your back. Do you want to sit up more?"

She helped him roll over and slid the head of the cart up. Mac looked away. Sally laid a box of tissue on his lap. "I'll be right back. Are you warm enough?" Mac crossed his arms. Truthfully he'd been cold for awhile, but he would be damned if he'd admit it. He looked down as he blew his nose. Sally shook her head and stepped out of the curtained area. Mac leaned his head back. Mac yawned. He closed his eyes and dried his face with a handful of tissues. His stomach growled like a lion with a thorn in its paw. Mac almost sobbed again. He was hungry and thirsty and there was nothing he could do about it. Mac smacked the side rail then winced satisfied. It was easier to deal with than the frustration that roiled through him. He wanted to have a temper tantrum, sob, and wail, scream, or something. Mac found himself grabbing a fist of wet hair and pulling on it. He moaned. Mac just wanted it to stop. Tears streamed from his eyes.

A dry, strong pair of firm hands squeezed him, pulling his hair free. He looked up at Sally a picture of complete misery. Sally turned and covered him with a warm blanket taken from the heater he'd finally managed to make. It had taken him several months and quite a few burnt towels to get the heating coils right. Mac closed his eyes letting out a long breath of relief. He yawned. Mac desperately wanted to sleep, but couldn't. Mac groaned with anger. He hated not being in control of his own body. His teeth gritted together. Mac's eyes flew open as he felt something warm and dry wrapped around his head and dry his face.

Sally leaned over him softly humming. She tucked the towel under his head. Mac could feel his scalp relax. He reached out a hand and took the warm wash cloth and dabbed his face. Mac sighed. It was odd, but just being able to wipe away sweat made him feel more in control. Sally smiled. Mac scowled. The woman knew it would. It was irritating. Sally sat down in the chair beside Mac and held out a hand. Mac was surprised to see an IV and multi hued vials for blood collection spread out on a table beside her. He glared at her. She'd had it set up the whole time.

"I really hate you." He growled. Sally smiled back at him sweetly.

"I know you do, honey." Mac huffed and offered his arm for its ritual stabbing.

"You enjoy this too much." Sally leaned forward with gloved hands and bounced a finger along the inside of his arm.

"Probably." She agreed. Sally smiled at him. "Ready?"

"Hell no!"

"Good, here we go." Sally put a tourniquet on Mac's upper arm. Mac scowled feeling hairs tear from their roots.

"Seriously, can't you do anything that doesn't hurt?" He groused. Sally smiled as she circled his inner arm with a wet alcohol pad.

"Probably not," Sally said. Mac turned to glare up at the ceiling; he began to count the tiny holes in the tiles. He closed his eyes. Fluorescent lights always gave him a headache. He could feel the tell-tale sign of Sally pulling his arm more downward. "Make a fist for me." Mac complied.

"Who's Sam?" He blurted trying to distract him from the impending stick.

"My little sister. She lives with me, has since our Mom died a few years back." Mac turned to look at her in surprise. He hissed as the needle slid smoothly into his arm. He glanced down and was relieved to see the blood blowback that told him she'd landed it on the first try.

"A hole in one," Sally said smiling. She attached the tubing and flushed it with saline. Mac let out a breath feeling himself relax. He mopped at his forehead. She taped it down then used the port to draw the copious number of tubes full of blood she needed for every test known to man. Mac studied her as she worked.

"How old is your sister?" Sally looked up as she changed out another tube shaking the one she held.

"Ten going on thirty." Mac found himself smiling at her. Sally finished getting all of the blood. Mac felt tears run down his face and swore, swiping at them. He glanced up at her and reached out to grab her arm. His grip was harder than he intended, he loosened his fist. She didn't move or flinch.

"What's going on with me?" He whispered. Sally studied his face calmly.

"We think you've been poisoned with a neurotoxin that's affecting your hypothalamus." Mac released Sally's arm surprised.

"How did I get poisoned? Was it that green slime?"

"Doc Carl said no, probably a designer pathogen." Mac felt his heart start to race. Was he targetted? Who? Why? Panic began to nibble at his vision. He felt as if he were locked in a black room and the walls were pushing in. Mac tried to sit up, to run. Sally set aside the blood and gently pushed Mac back. She leaned forward until she met his panicked eyes.

"Mac, breathe with me?" Sally took an exaggerated breath in, held it then let it out slowly. Mac tried to push her away, to get out! Sally pulled his chin back until he faced her again. "C'mon now, here we go." Mac sucked in air, too fast. Sally nodded encouragement. Mac slowly fell into sync with her slower patterns. He felt the fist of fear release him and almost cried in relief. "Great job, Sweetie," Sally said with a smile. She waited until he was calm. "I have to send these to the lab; I'll be right back, ok?" Sally stared at him until he nodded. She ducked under the curtain, pulling it closed behind her. Mac closed his eyes and swabbed his face. He listened intently for her step. Mac forced himself to keep breathing deeply. Mac found himself looking forward to her return. He growled, sure she'd put something in the IV.

Even though he was listening intently, Sally still managed to sneak up on him. He jumped as she breezed through the curtain. Mac swore he saw an evil smile of delight cross Sally's face. He glared at her, knowing creeping up on him was her favorite hobby. Sally leaned forward, and Mac could hear something thud under the cart. She lowered the head of the gurney down and rolled him out of the ER area.

"Whe're we going?" Mac asked. His Adam's apple bobbed as an unexpected flare of fear strummed through him as they slid sideways around a corner.

"Up to your room, keep your hands in," Sally chirped as they skidded into the elevator.

"No kidding, where'd you learn to drive?" Mac breathed. Sally grinned at him a wicked gleam in her brown eyes.

"Who says I have?" The doors dinged as they opened. Mac pulled his hands in close to his chest under the blanket as the railing skidded along the side of the elevator. He closed his eyes more afraid than he was when Jack was trying to out run terrorists. There were a loud thud and rumble. Startled he looked up to see bright lights whip by them like the Holland Tunnel. He moaned and ducked under the covers. He could hear Sally giggle like a maniacal serial killer. They slid around another corner then screeched to a halt. Mac took a deep breath and dared to peep out. He sucked in the air. Sally looked up.

"Which room?" She asked. Mac followed her gaze to see Lenny coming over to them. Lenny grinned down at him with delight.

"Hey, Mac! Long time no see, bud." Mac ducked back under the blanket decided this was all a nightmare. Lenny laughed, and they wheeled him into a room. Mac pushed the blanket down waiting impatiently for the rails to go down. Finally, he could get out of this uncomfortable cart.

The world swirled around him, and everything seemed to go gray for a long minute when he stood up. Sally and Lenny held onto him patiently waiting until it passed. Mac took a deep breath. Sally leaned down studying him.

"Back with us?" Mac managed a nod. They let him set the pace as they walked the short distance to the bed. Mac felt himself huffing with exertion as they walked. He kept shuffling until they helped him lay flat. Mac took a deep breath and let it out. The dry sheets and blankets felt beautiful even if he knew his sweating would have them soaked soon enough. He closed his eyes feeling his body relax and desperately crave sleep. Mac listened to Lenny and Sally murmur above him as they hooked up a monitor and fluids to his IV. He opened his eyes and huffed as sleep once again eluded him. "Let's get you into some dry clothes." Mac nodded. They changed his soggy gown. Lenny turned to activate the monitor. It began to flash red and howl. Mac looked up and felt a fluttering in his chest. He grabbed Sally's arm in panic. "Easy, Mac, it's going to be ok. You just need some fluids." Mac suddenly felt a knife stab into his heart and open a numbing trail down his left arm. He clutched his chest and looked desperately up at Sally. She smiled down calm as always, but Mac could see a tension around her eyes and mouth.

"Sally?" He grunted.

"Easy, Mac. It's going to be ok." Sally reached up and took an oxygen mask from Lenny.

"Promise?" Mac asked in a very young voice. Sally smiled as she leaned over to lift his head to slide on the mask. She leaned close to his ear.

"I promise." She whispered. The oxygen felt cold against his wet face. Mac grabbed the nurse's hand.

"Don't leave," Mac begged. Sally reached down and gently ran her hand through Mac's hair.

"You know me better than that, Mac. Especially since I'll get to poke you more." Oddly, that made Mac feel better. He closed his eyes and squeezed her arm harder as his chest seemed to cave in on itself. Mac began to heave. Sally pulled Mac to sitting and moved, so he leaned against her. He didn't have anything to heave, but his stomach didn't get the memo. Everything seemed to go dimmer. His head fell back and landed on Sally's shoulder. It felt like a spiked steel band was tightening, making it harder to breathe. He felt something cold against his face. Mac drowsily opened his eyes to see Sally dabbing at his face with a damp towel. Lenny leaned over, and they moved Mac to the middle of the bed and raised the head of the bed up. They were talking above him, and Mac was dimly aware of the alarms going quieter. Mac had trouble taking a full breath. He felt like he was falling down a tunnel through the floor. Then there were new voices. Mac slowly blinked. Jack looked down at him fear on his face. Mac wanted to tell him everything was going to be ok because Sally promised. His eyes slid closed, and he fell into the hole completely.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was only a step behind Doc Carl as they arrived running to Mac's room. Jack looked down and felt a clamp of fear squeeze his heart. Mac's face was so pale his typically light eye brows looked dark, and Jack swore he could see every blood vessel under his skin. He looked up at Jack his eyes barely focused. Jack was shoved back as his partner's eyes slid closed. The monitor beside the bed was flashing red, but the alarm had been turned off. Sally and Lenny were running around the bed as Doctor Carl rattled off orders. Sally brought out a large kit of some kind. The doc put on gloves and masks like he was going to do surgery. Jack stepped forward almost panicking. Carl looked up at him, although an oxygen mask covered the bottom half of his face, Jack guessed he was offering a reassuring smile.

"It's ok, Jack we just have to put in a PICC line." Jack opened his mouth to ask. Lenny turned as he carefully opened the kit, so the contents and doctor's gloves remained sterile.

"It's an IV from hell." Jack didn't like the excited tone in the man's voice. Jack realized that all medical people were a little touched in the head, a bit like Special Forces soldiers he guessed.

"We'll be able to give him some nutrition through the PICC line." Sally offered.

"You can't put a tube down his nose?" Jack had seen them do that after the theater battle.*

"Anything in his gut would upset the neural system…" Doc Carl began leaning over Mac's arm which was now gowned and yellowed by Betadine.

"The brain in the belly," Jack said pleased with himself- a guy who failed pretty much any science he ever came across. His smile when the doctor pulled out the needle for the PICC line. Jack's right arm covered his left inner elbow in unconscious sympathy.

"Holy shit!" He blurted. "I've seen smaller needles used in torture." Jack heard the three medics chuckle.

"It's a bronchial port. It lasts longer than an IV, and we can put a lot more through it." Sally said stepping back, so she stood beside Jack. Jack watched in fascinated horror as the doctor ran a wire two feet long through the needle. Lenny left at a run. Jack glanced at Sally. "Before we can use it we have to take a x-ray make sure it's placed ok and not in danger of puncturing the vessel or his heart."

"His heart! I wish you hadn't told me that." Jack said absently biting the cuticle around his thumb.

"It's just a precaution. We need to get some nutrients in." Jack didn't like the worry wrinkling her forehead. He put a hand on her shoulder and waited until she looked up at him.

"Sally? Tell me the truth. What's going on?" Sally glanced away and took a deep breath.

"His heart went into an abnormal rhythm and caused a cardiac spasm. He is critically low on electrolytes and a host of other stuff." Jack glanced at the monitor which was still flashing.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"The fluids we have going are settling his heart down and supporting his blood pressure so we can give him some nitro…"

"Nitro? Isn't that what they give to folks with heart attacks?" Sally nodded. "Is he going to be alright?" Sally frowned, it was Doc Carl who had pulled off his mask and gloves studying the transparent dressing over the bottom of the port and Mac's arm.

"He's almost stabilized. We need to find out the specific neurotoxin they used to cure him." Doc Call stepped back as Lenny pushed in a portable Xray machine. The doctor, Sally, and Jack stepped out into the hallway.

"Did you test the meds I brought?" Jack asked. Doc Carl nodded and ran his fingers through his curly hair. He had a damp forehead and upper lip.

"They all checked out ok. What else has Mac taken in?" Jack frowned.

"About two bites of Bozer's waffles and Primavera." The three stood in silence for a long minute. Jack half turned as Lenny stepped out beside them and pushed a button. They heard a whir then clunk. Lenny went in and came out pushing the Xray machine back the way he'd come.

"I'll get the plates up in a few minutes, he called." Doc Carl waved a hand and went back inside Mac's room. Sally automatically started cleaning up the debris from the PICC insertion, bags of IV fluids, tubes and other stuff Jack didn't recognize. Jack let out a long breath relaxing his shoulders as the monitor stopped flashing and showed a regular spike and squiggle on the line. Sally glanced over at him with a grin. Jack nodded and wiped his face with his hand. He looked up as a young girl wheeled in a cart full of a big white bag of fluids and several smaller bags with tubes of dry medicine dangling from the liquid.

"Hey, Chelsea," Jack said tiredly. The girl, woman, Jack corrected himself-they weren't that young, he was just that old, was a tall, gangly pharmacist with a wild mane of tight summer blond curls and green eyes that were wide apart enough to give her an unusual, hypnotizing look.

"Jack." Chelsea greeted with a heavy Georgian drawl. "Here Doc I got your TPN." Doc Carl nodded absently. Sally took all of the IV bags with the same delight a child opening Christmas gifts had. Jack glanced at Chelsea and shook his head Chelsea grinned and left. Jack watched Sally and the doc work together babbling in medical code as they set up more bags attached to pumps they programmed. Jack was impressed and relieved. Like everyone else in Phoenix, the medical staff was the best and committed to their jobs. Jack thought about the multitude of times he and Mac had been through medical. Jack promised that from now on he would give them less of a hard time.

All of their attention was drawn to Mac as he slowly blinked open his eyes. He frowned and ran a hand across his chest.

"How do you feel?" Doc Carl asked. Mac blinked him into focus and offered a weak smile.

"I'm all right." He whispered licking his dry lips. Sally leaned forward with a cup of ice water as the doc raised the head of the bed up. Mac sucked the cup dry in seconds and his eyes begged for more.

"You are thirs…"

"Water!" Jack blurted running forward. The other three looked at him surprised. Mac rubbed his eyes and looked down at his new PICC with a scowl.

"Jack?" Sally asked. Jack leaned on the foot of Mac's bed.

"That's the only other thing Mac took in, three bottles of water!"

"Did they come from the pharmacy?" Mac asked yawning.

"Two of them did."

"If they put it in water…" Doc Carl said, his voice losing some of his usual calm. Sally and Jack stared at him in horror picturing the thousands of people who drank bottled water a day.

"I think it's in only a small supply," Mac said closing his eyes in a yawn. He blinked to see three sets of eyes staring at him with impatience. "Think about it, if they were going to do a massive poisoning in bottled water there'd be a hell of a lot more cases and if this is a test run they want to stay under the radar."

"You think your exposure was an accident?" Sally said raising an eyebrow. Mac shrugged.

"It would explain why all the suits were stripping the pharmacy, but wouldn't they know it was in the water?" Jack asked. Mac laid his head back and frowned.

"It's possible they didn't know and wanted to test everything, or they knew and wanted it to look like the store had just closed down." A thought occurred to Mac. He looked over to Doc Carl. "What bacteria did they use to get the antitoxin?"

"We don't know the specific bacteria, but it's one of the ones associated with Lyme disease…"

"Lyme disease!" Mac bolted upright in shock. He moaned and put a hand to his forehead. The others looked at each other in surprise. Mac laid his head back down and took deep breaths.

"Mac?" Jack prompted. Mac spoke with his eyes closed.

"When we were taking down Valhalla I came across a program called Project Tantalus. It didn't have a lot of specifics, but it mentioned a facility on Plum Island that leaked Lyme disease to the mainland that closed down." He opened his eyes and met Jack's. "Of course we know by experience…"

"CIA projects never completely go away. Shit." Jack huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we were done with Valhalla."

"This might be something completely different," Mac said thoughtfully. Jack looked up smiling.

"I recognize that look in your eye, whatcha thinking?" Mac smiled weakly at his partner.

"We have the perfect resource to find out." Jack frowned a long minute. Mac stared at him waiting. Jack laughed and nodded.

"That we do. I guess we got more than just green slime out of Green Bay." Jack said. Mac scowled. "What? That wasn't a pun." Mac leaned back and looked at Sally.

"Save me." Sally laughed shooing the other men out of the room.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ritchie Barrister didn't look anything like the New Jersey bookie he'd started out as fifteen years ago. Jack paced back and forth eyeing the man with barely controlled hostility. The man watched him cowering. He wore the familiar bright orange clothes of a prisoner and had his hands cuffed to the table. Barrister was thin and had a long bulbous nose and bushy uncontrolled rat brown eyebrows which twitched with every step Jack took. His left eye was swollen and darkened, and a bandage crossed the bridge of his nose. A brace covered his right hand and wrist.

Matty stood looking at the suspicious man and smiled sitting down across from him.

"Hello, Ritchie." She started sweetly. Jack slowly came over to the table and glared down at the man who ducked lower in his seat. Jack smiled, pulled out the chair and turned it around sitting on it backward.

"What do you want?" Barrister whined. "I already answered all of your questions."

"I know Ritchie, you've been super helpful. We just have a couple of teeny tiny questions for you." Matty said. Jack held up his right hand his thumb an inch away from his index finger.

"Just teeny tiny ones." He said Jack's smile would have looked at home on a hungry shark. Barrister swallowed his prominent Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Matty gave him the full force of her gaze.

"Project Tantalus." She said slowly crossing her hands on the table in front of her. Barrister's eyes scoured the room for a way out.

"I...I don't know anything." The man's voice had raised another octave. Jack frowned.

"Do you want to do this dance again," Jack asked rubbing his right hand's knuckles with his left. Barrister paled.

"Look, they're crazy!" The man hissed softly bending forward as if hiding from someone behind him.

"The CIA?" Jack asked frowning.

"CIA? Nah man, the fricking Bosnians. Do you know what they do to squealers." Jack nodded. He had a pretty good idea what the Bosnian mafia did to people who crossed them.

"So I guess you better start talking," Matty said sitting back. Her smile belonged to a hunting cat. "We wouldn't want them to know how much you told us already do you?" Barrister leaned forward his eyes full.

"I didn't say anything about them!"

"See Ritchie that's the problem. I know that you know that, Matty knows that, but the mafiosos don't." Jack said tilting his head and laying it on his crossed arms. Barrister's eyes glittered with fear.

"Look, I don't know anything." He panted with desperation.

"Ritchie...come on, dude?" Jack drawled holding out his hands.

"I don't! Not really. I know the Bosnians were transporting something for the CIA and double crossed them, that's all I know. I swear!" Matty and Jack shared a long look. "I SWEAR!" Jack smiled leaned forward and pounded the table. Barrister yelped and backed away. He would have fallen if the handcuffs hadn't held him up. Jack laughed and followed Matty out of the cell. They stood watching the man crumble into a pile through the window.

"I think he's telling the truth," Jack said softly. Matty nodded and pushed a strand of hair back from her face. She led the way back to the war room.

"So what's next?" Jack asked running his hand through his hair and yawning. Matty turned to look at him and frowned.

"I have Riley getting info on the Bosnian Consulate. Tomorrow I think Bozer and I are going to make an official call on our fellow diplomats." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You and Bozer?" Jack chuckled. "Can't wait to see that."

"Good because you and Riley are going to break into the back door and find out what they're hiding. We can't do anything until morning." Matty said. Jack nodded turning toward the elevator. Matty opened her mouth to order him to go home and rest. She sighed and shrugged deciding she was too tired to waste her breath.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac watched the sky slowly turn gray streaked with reds. It looked like a wolf's fur ripped open by claws. Mac swallowed and slowly chewed on ice chips. The floor outside the room was quiet, hushed. Mac felt like he was hidden away from life, from the rest of the universe. He rubbed an eye and dried his face for the millionth time. Before they had left for the night, Lenny and Sally had given him a whole bed and clothing change.

Mac sighed. He felt the dim light and silence creep inside. Mac closed his eyes dearly wishing Mac could sleep. Mac felt better than he had, how could he feel worse? But Ma felt limp, thick, hollow. Mac turned and stared at the TV; he'd turned down the volume. The noise had given him a headache, and he couldn't concentrate. Mac tried to focus, to think about the case but Mac might as well have tried squeezing water. He smacked the side rail in frustration wincing as the skin on the side of his hand bruised. He rubbed his fingers across his forehead, but the steel prongs were digging into his temples wouldn't ease.

Mac heard a distant ding and smiled turning to face the door, his heart speeding up with excitement. He heard the familiar plodding of boots and leaned over to raise the head of his bed up more. Jack looked up startled at the door. Mac chuckled. Jack smiled and crossed to the bed holding out a hand. Mac slapped it.

"Well, my man, you look great," Jack said eyeing him from head to toe. Mac shrugged and spooned in another scoop of ice chips. Jack leaned in and frowned. The ice chips were a bright red which left Mac with punch teeth and lips. "What the hell is that?" Mac grinned.

"Bozer stopped by earlier and gave me that." Jack followed Mac's finger to a spray bottle that was full of red liquid. Jack opened it and sniffed.

"Koolaid?" Mac nodded as he crunched ice. He swallowed.

"Doc Carl wants to control my intake," Mac vaguely waved at the forest of IV bags dripping into him. "So I only get so many ice chips, Bozer came up with the Koolaid idea to at least let me think I'm eating something." Jack nodded and studied Mac carefully as he set the spray bottle down. The younger man was still pale and appeared more cheerful. Jack sighed. He knew his partner could fool everyone else, but the ragged edges were quickly apparent to Jack. Jack could see the haunted shadow, the tightness in his cheeks and eyes. The still shadow Mac sunk into when he looked away. Jack stretched and shed his jean jacket. Mac was holding on by his fingertips. Jack crossed the bed looking up at the TV as he went and sat in the chair beside the bed kicking out of his boots and resting his feet up on the side of the bed.

Mac absently handed him the remote. Jack raised an eye brow.

"What's on?" Jack asked. Mac shrugged and mopped his face with the wash cloth. Jack wondered how long he's stayed awake. "Ok, well let's see." He clicked on the volume and flipped through the channel. Jack found a movie with Vin Diesel in it. He glanced at Mac who offered a small smile and nodded. Jack sat back and sighed. Mac reached over to the table beside him and scooped ice into a cup then spritzed it with Koolaid. He handed it to Jack. Jack nodded. It was pretty good. He leaned back munching on ice. Jack felt Mac staring at him. He turned worried. The kid's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"What? What's wrong?" Jack asked. Mac smiled and shook his head. For the first time, Jack thought it was a genuine smile.

"Nothing, Jack. Nothing's wrong." Jack nodded and sat back relaxing.

*In my story Insomnia, prequel to Valhalla


	10. Chapter 10

Matty frowned glancing over at her passenger. Bozer sat staring out the passenger's window of Matty's purple Prius. Matty sat back in her specially designed seat as they came up to one of the bajillions red lights between Phoenix and the Bosnian consulate. She studied the younger man for a long minute. Bozer looked tired, worn. It didn't take much to figure out what was gnawing at him.

"Bozer, did you see Mac last night?" Matty asked. Bozer looked over at her, his expression blunted.

"For a little while, Jack was staying there, and I figured that I'd need some sleep." Matty stared at him. Bozer sat up as if he was in trouble. "Not that I'm not tired, I'm always up for my part of a mission." Matty slowly pulled forward gritting her teeth and glancing at her watch. She hated LA traffic, and the Consulate just happened to be in the middle of the worst of it. When she glanced over at Bozer, he'd drifted back to staring out the window.

"Ok, Bozer, what's up with you?" Matty said deciding to cut through the bull crap. She needed Bozer focused. Bozer looked over at her, and his eyes dropped, and his shoulders slumped. Matty let out a long breath. "You don't have to do this if you aren't up to it…" Matty said her voice and eyes soft with kindness. Bozer's eyes widened.

"No, no Matty I want to do this, I'm glad you gave me a chance to help find the people that did this to Mac and stop them. It's just…" Bozer sighed then looked at Matty his eyes confused. Matty waited with a raised eyebrow. "I was researching what Mac had said about Plum Island and Lyme disease."

"Researching? From where?" Matty frowned. Riley would just hack the CIA if she could and get direct access, but Bozer? Where the hell did he get classified information?"

"Online-"

"Online? Bozer, you know-"

"I know, I know. You can't believe everything you hear online, but a lot of conspiracies people believe ended up being true." Matty opened her mouth to protest then sighed.

"I know Bozer. So what did you find?"

"I looked up what was confirmed by the CIA. There really is an Animal Disease Center of New York there that was founded to test and prevent agricultural animal diseases. The CIA admitted that it was used to experiment on bioweapons during the Cold War."

"Ok?"

"They were studying animal to human disease transmission, even looking at Ticks as useful vectors to pass on diseases. Some sites even said the place was set up by a Nazi who was brought over during WWII and the experiments he'd done over in Germany! A Nazi!" Matty swallowed and glanced over at Bozer whose eyes were wide with alarm. Matty took a deep breath but hesitated. She loved Bozer's innocence and naivete. It had bothered Matty more than she could admit when she'd been forced to disavow him on his first mission. Matty thought of Mac, the young man who'd been aged decades instead of years by what he'd seen and done. Matty didn't want Bozer to carry the same weight Mac does. Although Matty admitted, no one ever truly understood the weight Mac does, nor does it so well. Matty thought about what she'd seen Mac do in the short months she'd known him. Over and over he brought it, miracle after miracle. It takes a lot to impress Mathilda Webber but damn if the blond twenty-something didn't knock her socks off, but the cost? Matty glanced over at Bozer who looked at her puzzled.

"Bozer, you know history isn't black or white."

"You mean it's true?" Bozer looked at her paling. Matty made a decision and pulled over into a strip mall's parking lot. She slid the car into park and turned to face Bozer.

"Bozer during WWII America was desperate to get the nuclear program viable, so yes they did bring Nazi scientists over. It was an operation called Paperclip. Many different scientists came over. Some were academians like Einstein and Oppenheimer who wanted to stop the Nazis, but some were Nazis who wanted to continue their research or share their research, and the US made a lot of shady deals."

"How can you be ok with this?"

"Bozer, not everything is clear cut. A lot of the information we know about saving people from hypothermia came out of sick experiments the Nazis did. Should we ignore the information that can save thousands of lives because of the way it was obtained?" Bozer swallowed, looking like he was going to puke. 

"There has to be a line." Bozer husked. Matty reached over and put her hand on his forearm.

"There are lines, not always where we like…" Matty sat back and stared out the front window thinking of the damage Valhalla had done, "and there are a lot of times you get a crazy nut job making decisions they shouldn't be, but that's why we're here. We are the line in the sand Bozer." 

"But they say Plum Island worked with Hoof in Mouth disease, West Nile, Lyme and a whole bunch of other nastiness... All these had their first outbreaks less than a hundred miles from that place…"

"You're right, it could be a cover up and conspiracy-I'm especially worried about it especially if it's connected to Valhalla, but Bozer it was a high-level CDC lab, maybe there were breaches in protocol-"

"Which the government covered up." Matty took a deep breath reminding herself that Bozer had never had to navigate the murky world of intelligence agencies.

"They probably did, just like Project Tantalus may have infected millions overseas, or like the countless ways, the US has handled itself around the world propping up dictators or worse. Bozer, I won't lie to you, bad things happen on all sides. America isn't the white hat the media makes us out to be, no one is. But you will go insane if you chase every thread that might be true, might not be true-"

"So we just ignore all this? Go along with it?" Bozer's voice raised in anger. Matty held up a hand.

"No, Bozer. You have to do what you can within the limits of your power. At Phoenix, we have the luxury of self-direction. We have more discretionary powers than any other intelligence agency, that's what makes us able to do what we do, but there are times we can't do anything, sometimes we have to wait until we have actionable evidence."

"It's like the cops having to catch a crook red handed?" Bozer looked down at his hands. Matty thought he looked very young but was aging fast. Matty faced forward and closed her eyes. The worst part of this job was the disillusionment. It was so hard to justify the unjustifiable.

"It's like that, Bozer, except sometimes it's hard to see which side of the line we're on. Take Mac, he won't carry a gun, but at the same time he knows some of the explosions he's caused left collateral damage." Matty turned and backed out of the space, turning them back into traffic. Bozer frowned at her.

"How do you live with it?" Matty sat back thinking a long minute. She looked over at Bozer and smiled sadly.

"How does anyone? You do the best you can with what you got at the time, I guess." Bozer nodded and turned to watch out the window considering what she'd said.

"I don't know if I can do this," Bozer said his voice barely audible. Matty nodded.

"I understand, and if you ever get to the point you can't…" Matty stopped at a light and met Bozer's worried gaze. "You can go."

"Just like that?" Bozer swallowed thinking of the three days detention Thornton had put him through. "I mean what happens to spies who retire?" Matty's face soured. She looked away.

"Most spies don't get a chance to retire, Bozer." Matty's voice was thick with years of losses. Bozer's mouth opened then closed. He nodded and took a deep breath. Matty pulled into the Consulate parking lot. "It's something everyone in this kind of job has to define for themselves, Bozer."

"Whether it's worth it?"

"That and what we are willing to do to defend what we love." Matty met Bozer's gaze for a long minute. Bozer nodded and took off his seatbelt. He grinned.

"Let's go do some defending." Matty rolled her eyes, glad to see the Bozer spark undiminished. They crossed the lot. Bozer pulled on her sleeve.

"Hold up, what's our cover?" Matty raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Cover? Bozer we're here as US government officials."

"Oh. Do the bad guys know that?" Matty shook her head and pushed him ahead of her.

"Just follow my lead, Bozer."

"Sure, but…"

"Bozer, it'd probably be better if you didn't speak." Bozer grinned.

"So I'm like the strong silent muscle." Matty closed her eyes and flipped a long strand of hair back from her face.

"Don't make me regret this, Bozer."

"Don't worry, boss, I got this."  
"Bozer…"

"I can do strong and silent, like Batman! You just…"

"Bozer! Strong and SILENT!"

"Right, right. Sorry." Bozer held the door open for the diminutive woman. Matty strode across the lobby her heels tapping on the well polished tan stone floor. The receptionist looked up at her from a central desk behind thick glass. Matty held out their documentation. The woman studied it very carefully then squinted at their IDs noting every detail while her eyes traveled from one to the other and back. She nodded and lifted the phone she spoke a long string of rapid fire Bosnian, she listened a long minute then nodded and hung up the phone.

"Consul General Cengic will be out in just a minute." Matty nodded and stood waiting. Bozer wondered around the small lobby occasionally reading the signs under paintings and photos describing the history of Bosnia and Herzegovina. He shook his head.

A man Bozer's height with a balding military cut from another decade slowly walked out with a limp. He was round and wore a pinstriped suit. Bozer raised an eyebrow and met Matty's gaze. She shook her head and scowled at him. Bozer nodded and tried to stand behind her. Strong and Silent. He told himself. The man scanned both of them his wolf gray eyes taking in more than an X ray luggage scanner. He bent and held out a hand.

"I am Jeremy Cedric." The man had a thick Slavic accent. Cedric led them down a large open hall to the left. The hallway looked like any other public government building Bozer had ever seen, but the scattered military looked much more attentive than their American counterparts. Bozer frowned. They either really got into their jobs, or they were on high alert for something. Bozer opened his mouth. Matty gave him a pointed look. Strong and Silent, right. Bozer sealed his mouth and followed the pair into a good-sized office with thick red carpet. A large desk with an organized immaculate top covered most of the back half of the room. A smaller desk buried under piles of papers and files scattered around it huddled in the corner to the left of the door. Bozer swallowed. The man looked exactly like Jack described, right down to his hippie-hair and terrified shaking. Cedric waved a hand at the man as he walked by without turning his head.

"My assistant, Homer Chester." Bozer frowned studying the gangly man. Chester looked like he'd rather be at ground zero of a nuclear blast than anywhere near his boss.

"Uh...Sir, there's that...that thing…?" Cedric settled into a throne-like chair behind the desk. He nodded and waved a hand. Chester vanished faster than a fleeing rabbit. Bozer watched him go wondering if he should do the whole,'where's the bathroom' routine to follow him.

"Bozer," Matty said her voice sharp as a strict teacher. Bozer straightened and nodded taking a seat in one of the two plush chairs opposite the man who seemed to absorb the entire room in his presence. He smiled awkwardly at the Consulate General. Cedric ignored him studying Matty. Bozer blinked watching Matty. The small woman smiled sweetly as if she were visiting a friend's summer cottage.

"What can I do for the beautiful US government today?" Cedric said sitting back and pyramiding his fingers. Matty leaned forward.

"Project Tantalus." She said without preamble. Cedric sat straight up and leaned forward scowling.

"You aren't CIA. Who are you?" A laugh escaped from Bozer.

"Seriously dude? You aren't even going to pretend to deny anything?" Matty shot Bozer a blistering glare. Bozer looked down and bit his lips. Strong and Silent, whoops. Cedric glanced at Bozer and dismissed him. He knew the real threat came from Matty.

"Of course I don't. Our governments have been working together for many years...but now…" The man sat back and lifted his phone speaking in it rapidly. Bozer glanced over at Matty nervously. Matty didn't turn from the large man, and her expression didn't falter. Cedric sat back and tapped his fingertips together.

Bozer's heart thudded at the sound of boots outside the door then the door opened, and soldiers lined the door way. Matty never turned, merely studied the man opposite her unruffled.

"Uh, boss?" Bozer squeaked as a tall blond man walked through the uniformed soldiers-a man who looked exactly like the picture in his file.

"Ah, Halil come in." The man nodded and walked into the office. Halil Gauric stepped in and nodded at the men behind him. The soldiers closed the door then stood in front of it, eyes watching Bozer or Matty waiting for any reason to shoot the pair.

"I told you that'd be a piece of cake," Jack whispered as he crept ahead of Riley his M-5 leading the way. Riley glared at him.

"Great, now you jinxed us." She whispered. She knelt and checked the schematics she'd downloaded onto her small tablet. "Take the next right." Jack nodded, and he slowly inched forward, his eyes constantly roved the narrow hall in front of them as well as behind them. Jack felt a nibble of unease at Riley's words. She was right; it had almost been too easy. They had come in through the motor pool. Despite being the middle of a business week, they'd seen no one. No mechanics, no clerks, no guards, no nerds. Jack swallowed and paused at the door way to his right.

Jack could feel the familiar hum of fans and feel the latent heat associated with a room of servers. Jack motioned for Riley to wait. She nodded. He silently glided in and cleared the room. He walked out back to her and motioned with his chin. She came inside the door. Jack was about to close it when raised voices echoed down the hallway.

"No, we have to go now!" The voice was familiar, but Jack couldn't place it.

"Homer, we can't leave without it, it has to be here." The second voice was female and familiar.

"Fai!" Jack called moving to open the door. Riley shoved him aside and shut the door glaring at him. Jack's jaw clenched. After taking several deep breaths, he nodded. Riley cracked the door. They could hear the pair's shoes run down the hallway.

"Fai, we have got to go! The Americans are here…" Jack shared a look with Riley who nodded. Matty and Bozer.

"No, we have to go back. This will never end…" A loud shout came from the direction the pair had emerged.

"This way!" Homer yelled. Fai screamed as gun shots bounced off walls and floor. Jack shoved the door completely closed grabbed Riley and pushed her in a dark corner behind a stack of servers on the other side of the door. Jack bent putting himself between her and the stomping feet coming their way and raised his M-5. Riley swallowed and breathed through her mouth. Her heart thudded louder than the running feet. She closed her eyes, her hand automatically reaching out to grab Jack's arm. Jack smiled but didn't split his attention.

There was a pause. The door opened. Two shadows loomed along the light coming in from the hallway. Two men had a quick conversation in Bosnian, turned and left closing the door. After waiting a long minute, Jack breathed out relaxing his grip. Riley grinned and crept over to the nearest server pulling cords out of her back pack and hooking her computer to the server. Jack only half watched his eyes always scanning. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He silently crept to the door and opened it a crack.

Jack cried out as the door was slammed open and smacked him in the knot on his forehead. He stepped back bringing up his rifle. A shadow danced in kicking him solidly in the middle pushing him to the floor on his back. Jack cursed and looked up into the dark eyes of Rijad Dedic. The assassin smiled and raised his silenced pistol. Instead of the fear he was expecting, Jack shot the man a grin.

"Well look, now I don't have to go looking for you, asshole."


	11. Chapter 11

Mac opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd finally been able to doze off periodically, and he'd stopped sweating. Mac knew it wasn't a good sign; his body was failing him fast. It irritated him, but there wasn't much he could do about it. At least Mac wasn't hungry or thirsty anymore. That morning when they weighed him he'd been down 20 pounds. Even allowing for the loss of water weight, that was a lot of weight to lose in a week. Mac sighed. He'd always thought he'd get blown up or fall off a building when one of his plans failed, starving to death? Nope, never expected that. At least it was going faster than usual starvation. Mac snorted softly. If he hadn't fallen into green slime and gotten poisoned, they would never have found out about the pathogen, so there was that. Oddly that wasn't much of a comfort.

Mac tried to sit up but found he couldn't. Panic made his heart speed up. He tried to roll over and had to sit back huffing with exhaustion. He closed his eyes determined not to let the tears of frustration fall. It was inevitable that he would reach a point where he would be too weak to do much more than stare at the wall, he knew that, but to not be able to move was a special level of hell. Despite his best efforts tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. Mac growled. He had to do something, anything. Mac reached up with a shaking hand and managed to push the call light button on the side rail. He supposed he should be grateful, at least without eating or drinking he wouldn't have to have anybody clean him up or have to use a bed pan. It was bad enough he was stuck with a catheter.

Sally came running in, panic on her face. Mac smiled. He knew he should feel guilty, but he was kind of pleased to upset her a little. Fair was fair, right? She took in the IV's, and heart monitors then looked at him surprise and curiosity on her face. Mac had never used the call light before. Sally stepped closer and bent down.

"What's up, kiddo?" She asked. Mac shook his head, the room swinging with the motion.

"Why do you call me 'kiddo' we're the same age?" Mac said. Sally chuckled.

"I call everybody kiddo; I'm an old soul I guess." Mac rolled his eyes. He looked at her seriously.

"I need your help." Sally smiled and straightened the edge of Mac's covers.

"Finally! I have been waiting for those words to come out of your mouth for half a decade!"

"Well enjoy it…" Mac trailed off yawning. Sally looked down with a frown. She did not like the defeatism in Mac's tone. He looked up at her sadly.

"You aren't giving up, are you? Jack and the others are out getting what we need to get you better; if you don't wait for them to get back, Jack will kill you." Mac gave a forced smile he didn't answer, unable to speak around the knot in his throat. He looked down. Sally sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's going to be ok, Mac. I know these things." Mac didn't look up. Sally frowned watching him grimace in pain. Sally realized that Mac had not changed position for the past three hours.

"Do you need help rolling over, Mac?" She asked softly. Mac looked up at her surprised and smiled.

"That's not why I called you, but yeah that would be great my hips and shoulders are killing me." Sally smiled a gentle smile.

"Let me go grab Chelsea; I'll be right back." Mac nodded. He let out a deep breath sitting still as a stone gathering his strength. Mac closed his eyes choking down the embarrassment and shame. Sally had looked so grateful when he accepted her help. As much as she's always been there to help him, Mac figured he at least owed her that. Besides he said to himself, his hips and shoulders did hurt like hell. The two women entered and rolled him over smoothly and efficiently. Mac tried to help but had no strength left. Chelsea patted him on the shoulder and smiled as she left. Mac managed a tired smile for her.

"Ahgh!" Mac squawked as something cold hit his naked back. He turned his head. "What the hell-?" He glared at Sally as she chortled evilly. And he'd been trying to be nice?

"Gotta put cream over the bony bits otherwise you'll get sores," Sally said. Mac found himself relaxing at her touch, his eyes sagging and his breathing calm. Mac felt the siren call of sleep. He shook his head forcing it away. Sally hummed as she saw this. She covered him up and washed her hands. She leaned down to look at him eye to eye. "What's going on, Mac?" Mac raised an eye brow. She sounded exactly like Jack.

"I need you to get some things for me." She straightened up scowling.

"Why do I think these things are related to your case and not recovery?" Mac

Smiled the same smile that had charmed him out of most situations.

"They're a bit of both?" Sally stared up at the ceiling and huffed.

"Fine, what do you need?" Mac told her. She raised an eye brow and made

notes on her clipboard. She nodded. "It's going to take awhile to get all this, and I want you to sleep in the meantime, deal?" Mac nodded. Sally frowned at the fear that flashed across his face. Before she could ask, Mac said,

"Wake me up when you get them, ok?" Meeting his frightened gaze, she read the question behind the question. She squeezed his shoulder. Mac was afraid if he went to sleep, he wouldn't wake up again.

"My pleasure," She said with a wicked smile and arched eye brows. "I love

sneaking up on you." Mac glared at her.

"You are an evil elf." He growled.

"Yep," Sally said leaving with a little bounce in her step. Mac's eyes followed her a long minute. He didn't think he'd ever understood the woman. Mac let out a deep breath and relaxed into a solid slumber.

Three hours later, Sally got her wish to wake him up eliciting a startled cry. He glared at her. She smiled sweetly. She'd pulled over a table and had a laptop and pile of folders stacked up. Mac grinned and put his hand on the railing. He grunted in frustration when he couldn't move.

"I'll get Lenny." Mac raised his eye brows.

"Lenny's on? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I don't get to do detective work very often, or ever actually." Mac smiled at Sally's enthusiasm, glad to have someone to bounce ideas around with and keep him focused. Mac hesitated.

"What about Sam?"

"She's at the nurse's station getting money for a laptop from Lenny," Mac asked with a raised eye brow. "She's a holy terror at Poker. I better go rescue Lenny." Mac laughed as she left picturing a ten-year-old cleaning out the medic. If Sam's anything like her sister, Mac could believe it. The two came in, and all three joked about Sam kicking Lenny's butt as they flipped Mac. Lenny had a surprisingly gentle touch as he rubbed in the skin cream.

"Well gotta go buy evil baby elf a laptop." Lenny sighed as he covered Mac and washed his hands. Mac laughed at the indignation on Sally's face. She glared at MacGyver.

"Now look what you started." She groused. Mac only smiled glad to have a touch of revenge finally. His face grew serious. Sally sat down, and they began to work their way through the mound of papers. It took two hours, and Mac was damn near asleep by the time they finished hashing it all out. Sally looked over at him.

"Do you think we're right?" Mac looked at her with pity. The first step into the murky world of conspiracies was always the hardest and cost the most. He reached out a hand and weakly squeezed hers.

"We're here to stop it from happening anymore." He said his voice barely a whisper. She smiled and pushed his bangs back. Mac's eyes sank closed, and his hand unfurled limply. Sally bent and kissed the top of his head. She shook her head. Sally thought of the members of Mac's team. They were the best of the best of Phoenix and despite the horrible things she'd helped them heal through they never lost their hope in humanity or wish to help others. Looking at the notes she'd made, Sally admired them even more. How can they come up against this cold-evil was the only word she could think of-and not turn bitter? Sally gathered up the papers and left to call the others to tell them what she and Mac had found. She glanced back once at the sleeping man. That's why she liked Mac so much; he had the most selfless big heart she'd ever seen often to the point of harming himself. If she had to be mean to keep him healthy, she would be mean. Besides, she said with a smile, she loved a good challenge, and it was fun to see him flustered.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The sound of a blaring fog horn distracted Rijad Dedic. Jack grinned for once glad of the annoying ring tone. It had been revenge for a joke he played on Mac; Jack hated it. No one could figure out how to change the loud and obnoxious ring tone, not even Riley. As Rijad's eyes shifted, Jack decided it was the best ringtone ever. He rolled and emptied the M5 into Rijad's chest. The man flopped over backward. Jack stood over him. He waited. The man's chest had blood on it, but nowhere enough for the amount of fire, he'd just taken. Combat armor, and good stuff too.

"Jack? You ok?" Riley called. Jack looked back at her. She peeped around the edge a server.

"Yeah, done?"

"About five more minutes, these files are huge." Jack nodded. He jumped as his phone fog horn sounded again.

"Whoever you are, I want to marry you and treat you right!" Jack gushed. His grin vanished. "Sally? Is Mac...what?" Jack listened for a long minute then nodded. "Ok gotcha. Don't worry. Ok, hey Sally...ok, good." Jack hung up with a small smile.

"Is Mac?" Riley asked walking closer.

"He's weak, but holding on. I'm worried about Matty and Bozer, Sally called them, and they didn't answer, and I think I know why. We have-Ahhgh!"

"Jack!" Riley shouted running toward him. Jack fell forward clutching his shoulder. He managed to turn in time to see Rijad fighting to hold his pistol. Jack scuttled to his left falling onto his side with a groan. Sparks flew as silenced bullets hit the servers. Riley reached Jack's side and helped support him as he staggered to his feet. Her eyes were wide looking for blood. Jack rubbed his shoulder as he turned. Rijad's hand shook. Blood ran down the assassin's chin, and his breathing was audible. Jack gently pushed Riley's hands aside.

"I'm ok, kiddo. Rijad isn't the only one who thought to wear armor. Hurts like a bitch though." Jack added. He bent and picked up his M5. "Go get the files; we have to go get Bozer and Matty." Riley hesitated.

"Jack?" Jack glanced at her. Riley swallowed and took a step towards the older man. She touched his hand and felt the tension. Jack looked at the assassin, his eyes flat and sharp.

"Go, Riley." Jack hissed. His jaw muscles clenched. Riley could feel rage and tension vibrate through him.

"No," Riley said grabbing his arm. He shot her a frightening look and went to pull away from her. "Jack, no," Riley said softer holding him tighter.

"Riley-" Jack's voice was hard as gravel. "Let go." Riley crossed to stand in front of him and put her hand on his chest. "Get out of the way." There was a dangerous threat in Jack's fury.

"No Jack. No." Riley said meeting his dark glare with a stubborn one of her own. "You're better than this."

"Riley-"

"No, Jack." Jack glared at the man gurgling on the floor. Jack's nostrils flared, and he ground his teeth together.

"Yu-"

"Is gone, Jack. It sucks, but there's nothing we can do about it. We have to focus on helping Bozer and Matty, and Mac." Jack flinched his eyes dropping at the name of his partner. "C'mon, Jack, we have to go." Jack looked at her and nodded. She ran and wrapped up her gear and stuffed it into her black bag giving Jack a minute to pull himself together. Jack knelt over the man whose blood sprayed with every breath. Jack studied him calmly. Rijad slowly focused on him and sneered, his teeth reddened by blood.

"You know, bud, you are damn lucky I hang around with the best people in the world. If it were up to me, I'd skin you alive and hang you from a pole." The assassin tried to spit at Jack. Jack swung a hard fist into the man's face. Jack felt facial bones cave under his knuckles. Jack shook his hand and looked out into the hallway. He frowned. There was still no one in sight. Jack started having a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Jack!" Riley chastised as she handed him his M5. Jack automatically reloaded it.

"What? I never claimed to be a saint." Riley frowned and shook her head as she stepped over the dying man. She thought of Yu and Fai and fought the urge to kick the man. Riley shook her head and ran after Jack. Sometimes being the good guy sucked.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Matty leaned back and laughed. Bozer looked at her his eyes as round as plates.

"Boss? You ok?" Bozer's voice was two octaves higher. Matty looked over at him and leaned back in her chair looking as relaxed as she would at the beach.

"Oh I'm fine, Bozer, I just think it's funny." Cedric glared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think it's funny that you think Halil is here to kill us for you." Behind her, Halil Gauric fidgetted and shared a glance with the two armed men.

"What do you mean?" Bozer mumbled hunching away from the men in fear. Matty threw him an encouraging look. Bozer told himself Matty had everything handled. His pounding heart and dry mouth exposed his doubts.

"See, Jeremy here is what? CIA?" Matty squinted at the round man and nodded. "Yeah, you're CIA. Been working along side the Bosnian mob, I guess Halil here is your leash?" Bozer glanced at the tall, thin blond man who was smiling. Bozer swallowed. The man had a reptile coldness that wrapped him in menace.

"I have no leash! I am in charge here!" Cedric said standing up leaning on his desk trying to intimidate Matty. He jumped back surprised as the two armed men by the door racked their rifles and pointed at him. "What are you doing!" He bellowed. The two uniformed soldiers looked at him, their faces were as flat and expressionless as sharks. Halil smiled and crossed to Cedric's side. Halil looked down at Matty.

"You are every bit as good as I have heard." The man said in a heavily accented English. Matty glared up at him not intimidated.

"What are you doing, Halil? I demand…"

"Oh shut up, Jeremy. You don't get it yet? Ms. Webber figured it out in ten minutes."

"Five," Matty said sweetly. Gauric chuckled and gave her a small bow. He turned to face Cedric.

"My...friends back home have decided to cut out the middle man. We don't need you or your masters anymore. I'm here to…" Halil ran his finger along the desk and frowned as if his finger had moved through a thick layer of dirt. "Clean up the mess you made."

"How dare you! You're in my country-" Cedric bellowed.

"Technically no, this is my country." Halil stood up looked down at the shorter man. Jeremy Cedric's face was pale with flames of red along his neck. Sweat beaded on his long forehead and lip.

"So tell me where is dear Chester?" Gauric asked.

"Chester?" Cedric asked confused. Halil laughed and shook his head. He glanced at Matty.

"Look at his stupidity. You don't even know what your assistant's been up to do you?" Cedric's face flushed. Bozer glanced at Matty who was eyeing the two soldiers. She glanced at Bozer.

"Easy Bozer." She said softly. Bozer nodded but couldn't stop the tremors rattling every nerve.

"What are you talking about?" Halil shook his head and growled in disgust. He turned to face Matty and Bozer and held out a hand as if guiding them to the door. Matty stood up and glared at the man. She reached out and grabbed Bozer by the sleeve pulling the younger man behind her.

"Mat-"

"Shut up and walk Bozer!" Matty hissed pulling his arm harder. One of the soldiers opened the door and stepped out, covering the pair with his rifle. Halil followed and rattled off something in Bosnian. The soldier smiled and nodded.

"Matty, what-" Bozer jumped as he heard a triple burst of gunshots. "They just shot that dude!" Bozer said in horror. Matty shot him a grim look and pulled harder on his arm.

"Keep up Bozer, or they're going to shoot us too."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack bent over the corpse of the round man in the pinstripe suit. He never did know the dude's name, and honestly, Jack didn't care. He'd been zapped by a tight three shot cluster perfectly over the man's heart-professional soldiers or mercs. He stood up and glanced at Riley who was glancing at some of the files on the smaller desk and tossing the data onto the floor.

"These are all accounting sheets," Riley announced. Jack crossed to the door and peeked out. They hadn't met a single person since they'd left the server room, the quiet set Jack's teeth on edge. Something was about to go down.

"Makes sense. Sally told me that our friend Chester was the accountant for Tantalus. She and Mac think that he's the one who got the Jins the $40,000."

"They did seem pretty close."

"The problem is where he got his little Valentine's gift. Mac thought they might have tried black mailing the mob or embezzled it." Riley stared at him open mouthed.

"If they did…"

"They have a hell of a bullseye on their backs, yeah."

"Dammit!" Riley growled throwing a handful of papers to the ground. "There's nothing here about a formula." Jack had given the entire consulate a quick search finding no samples on site. Jack hadn't expected there to be. It was always a bad idea to keep the smoking close when committing crime. Jack pursed his lips in thought.

"Chester and Fai have to have a sample." He thought out loud. Riley looked over at him puzzled. "How else could they blackmail the entire CIA/ mafia network? A formula by itself wouldn't prove anything." Riley nodded her eyes widened.

"What if that's what happened to Mac?"

"What?"

"What if they had a case or whatever at the pharmacy-"

"And put it out by mistake! Riley, you're a genius. We have to get there."

"What about Matty and Bozer?" Jack huffed and ran a hand through his short hair. He glanced over at the body then frowned. A small piece of paper was folded and dropped on the floor.

"Hello," Jack said with a smile. He crossed and grabbed it. Riley leaned over his shoulder watching as he unfolded. Riley frowned.

"Housekeeping? What does that mean?" Jack dropped the paper and turned to Riley.

"It means they're tidying up loose ends. Can you crash the servers?" Riley shook her head.

"Not permanently. Loose ends? Like Matty and Bozer?"

"And us...and Mac." Jack's breath caught.

"He's safe at Phoenix." Riley protested. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. We have to get rid of those servers, and they'll want to

download them before they waste this place. Why don't we-" Jack trailed off and cocked his head. He heard the unmistakable sound of rubber soled shoes coming their way-a lot of them. 

" Jack?" Jack put a hand across Riley's mouth and held his finger up to his.

Riley nodded. Jack crossed to the door. The footsteps were close. Jack glanced up and down the hall. Jack smiled. Down the corridor to the right was a door marked "Authorized personnel only." Jack had followed Mac into enough housekeeping closets to know one when he saw it. He nodded over at his shoulder at Riley. She followed him as they scurried to the door.

"Shit!" Jack hissed unlimbering his M5. "Locked." His tone had an apology. Riley smiled reaching up to grab a bobby pin from her hair. She shoved him aside. Riley wasn't as fast as Mac; it took her a whole extra five seconds before the lock clicked open. Jack shoved her in, shut the door and locked it. They stood close in the near total blackness silent. The soft shoes thumped past them. All the voices sounded the same, and Jack heard the crackle of tac mics. It had to be the army of Mr. Smiths, probably CIA cleaners.

When it grew quiet in the hall, Jack slowly unlocked the door wincing at the soft click it made. He opened the door a crack. Two identical Mr. Smiths stood silently staring along the corridor. Jack leaned back after closing the door. Jack sniffed and smiled. He reached out blindly until he found a light switch. He turned it on and studied the contents of the closet. In the small tub behind them, a group of dirty mops leaned against the wall; a yellow bucket sat drying upside down into the cleaning floor sink. On a small row of shelves of them were rows of chemicals. Jack grinned at Riley who frowned and looked at the chemicals back to Jack shaking her head. Jack pulled down any chemical marked as flammable.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Riley hissed.

"You aren't the only one whose been watching Mac."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"How hard can it be? You mix them up toss them then light them, simple." Riley rubbed her forehead.

"Jack…" Jack shoved a pile of spray bottles into her arms. Riley tried again. "Jack, you could poison us." Jack looked at her and paused considering. Jack then gave her a cocky grin.

"There might be a few bumps, but we're going to be fine...follow my lead." Jack lifted the wheeled yellow bucket out of the sunken tub and set it on the ground.

"Jack!" Jack took the M5 off its sling, looked at Riley and silently counted down from three. At three he pushed the bucket out into the hall. We are so dead, Riley told herself as she held onto the chemicals forcing herself not to breathe too deeply. Jack crouched behind the door listening intently. They crept, probably silent enough for most situations, but Jack was a trained predator. He waited until he heard the two Smiths right outside the door. Jack slammed it open catching one in the face. He leaped out and rammed the butt of his rifle into the gut of the other. The man bent over his breath whooshing out; Jack kept his momentum going and slammed him across his head. Smith fell unmoving.

Jack whirled and ducked back as the other Smith swung a fist. Smith howled as it hit the edge of the door. Jack grabbed the door and slammed it forward hitting the man in the face again. The man stumbled back. Jack followed him, pivoted and slashed the man across the back of his neck. Jack wasn't sure if he'd killed either man, but they were down, and that was enough.

"C'mon." Jack waved at Riley and led the way as they ran back to the server room. Jack pulled Riley through the door and shut it. He heard soft footsteps moving around the corner. He leaned against the door listening intently. It sounded like most of them passed. Jack frowned at the soft murmur of voices; some stayed outside the door. From the sound of it, they were waiting for some nerd to come up and strip the servers. Jack slung the M5 over his shoulder and grabbed a handful of bottles out of Riley's hands. He ran toward the servers and froze when he saw that Riley stood and stared at him.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon we don't have much time." Riley shook her head.

"We are dead." She muttered. Jack smiled.

"That's the spirit." They managed to cover most of the servers with the chemicals. Both coughed as the mixtures mixed in a putrid stink.

"Go ahead." Jack coughed unlimbering his rifle. Riley gaped at him.

"Go ahead and what?"

"Light it up."

"With what?" Jack stared at her.

"You don't have a lighter?"

"Why would I have a lighter?" Riley's voice raised a couple of octaves. "Why don't you have a lighter?" Jack growled.

"Fine." He turned and shot at the servers. After about half a clip later the electric servers whooshed into a thick black smoking flame. Riley and Jack coughed eyes widening in surprise at how fast the fire moved.

"Jack!"

"Screw this, time to rock 'n roll," Jack said opening the door and diving out into a neat low roll. He settled on his belly and shot at the small herd of Mr. Smiths clogging the hall. Unfortunately there more of them than bullets. The smoke was filling the room. The Smiths began to pepper the corridor with bullets. Having no cover, Jack did the first thing he could think of, he stood and ran full tilt at the men. He grunted taking twin hits in his chest armor. His step faltered, he managed a feeble leap into the group of identically suited men. Jack swung up but was off balance. He fell to one knee missing his target completely. Jack fell on all fours as a pistol but slammed into the side of his head. He tried to shake away the cobwebs. A solid kick in his side spun him onto his side. Another stole his breath.

Suddenly there was a cold cloud shooting at them. Jack recognized the smell of fire extinguisher. He rolled onto his belly and pressed his face into his bent arm. The cries above him showed that the Smiths weren't so lucky. He heard Riley roar like a lioness and the sound of something heavy hitting flesh. Jack peeked up and smiled at Riley standing over him breathing hard. All the Smiths were on the ground.

"That's my girl!" Jack gushed accepting Riley's help to stand. Riley rolled her eyes and coughed at the thickening smoke and lingering foam.

"Plans, Jack! They aren't just for houses!" Riley growled as she grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back the way they had first entered. They had to duck aside twice, but soon they were running out to the motor pool. Jack moved to exit so they could run back to their car. Riley grabbed him by the back of his armor, spun him and shoved him toward a limo with diplomatic plates.

"Wha-" Jack mumbled closing his eyes against the spinning world. Riley grabbed his rifle and yanked it off pulling more than a few hairs on the back of his head. "Ow! Ri-" Riley turned it around and smashed the driver's window with it. She tossed the M5 back to Jack who caught it automatically. "Ril-"

"Get in!" Riley yelled reaching in to unlock the door. Jack blinked stupidly. "NOW!" Jack shook his head and climbed into the passenger's seat. He opened his mouth to complain, but Riley sparked the car alive and stomped the gas pedal. Jack slid across the seat and slammed the door.

"Riley!" Riley glanced over at him as she skidded across four lanes of traffic. Jack managed to hold onto the dash and closed his eyes his heart jackhammering in his chest. "Riley!"

"Put on your damn seatbelt!" Riley shouted as she spun the car onto the freeway. Jack pulled himself upright and managed to click his seat belt after a few tries.

"Ril-" Jack screamed pointing at a car they were heading for, Riley spun the wheel, and the front of the car veered away. The rear end fishtailed and slammed into the car knocking it into the car beside it. Jack watched open-mouthed as a multitude of cars slammed into each other. He looked over at Riley wide-eyed. Riley shrugged.

"Diplomatic plates." She said as if that explained everything. Jack sucked in air as his boot hit the carpet trying to break by instinct. The limo scraped through the small gap between cars. Jack looked over at the frightened face of a massive man. Jack smiled a weak apology and turned away when the man flipped him the bird.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Jack said bracing as Riley hit the bumper of a car in front of them with a surf board. Jack heard a snap, and the surf board came flying toward them. Jack ducked his hands covering his head. The surf board hit with a loud thud then scraped a path up the windshield causing it to spider web. The board screeched across the roof then flew into the car behind them. Jack watched it and turned to Riley sucking in a terrified breath. He found Riley glaring at him.

"Who taught me how to drive, seriously?" Jack tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry he pointed out the windshield.

"Watch the road!" He wheezed. Riley rolled her eyes and spun the wheel narrowly avoiding a cement barrier. Several cones went flying, and a four member crew of highway workers jumped off a pick up as she side swiped it.

"Who the hell do you think taught me to drive?" Riley roared. Jack looked at her and vaguely remembered letting the young Riley drive his GTO. Evidently, his forgetting pissed Riley off because she began to aim for cars in her way giving up on trying to scoot around them.

"Oh hell." He muttered, he closed his eyes and started to babble every scrap of a prayer Jack remembered from Sunday school, as he braced for another impact.


	13. Chapter 13

Matty and Bozer were pushed to a white stretch limo in the motor pool. The stone-faced soldier flanking them opened the door and motioned with his rifle. Bozer raised his hands and ducked into the back. Matty bent and climbed in beside him. Halil Gauric was about to step in when his cell rang. Matty listened intently. She didn't know a word of Bosnian, but she knew tones of voices and Halil was very upset about something. Matty glanced around the large four-seated interior. A black tinted window separated the other soldier who stepped in as the driver. Matty glanced over at Bozer who was pale and looked like he was going to puke or pass out. Matty leaned toward him.

"Bozer, be ready." She whispered putting a reassuring hand on his knee. Bozer blinked at her.

"Ready-?" Bozer's voice was loud. Matty covered his mouth with a hand.

"Shhhh." Matty hissed.

"Ready for what?" Bozer whispered. Halil suddenly laughed and hung up. Matty felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Halil bent and leaned against the roof of the limo. The smile on his face was as chilling as a snake about to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse.

"I am afraid I will not be able to accompany you, it seems there is another loose end I must take care of personally." Matty frowned. She knew Jack and Riley had to be inside the consulate by now, did he mean Jin Fai and Homer Chester? Matty wondered about the phone call. If his people found the couple, why would they need Halil to 'take care of it' personally? Matty felt butterflies swarming her gut. She was missing something, or something else was going on, neither was the desired scenario.

"So sad." Matty sneered her questions hidden under a sarcastic smile. Gauric grinned and stepped aside. The other soldier climbed in sitting on the long white leather seat across from Matty and Bozer. The soldier rested his rifle on his lap and stared at them-a deadly statue.

"This is Adru; he'll have to do, although I do admit his conversation skills are somewhat limited. Halil slammed the door. The limo pulled away. Matty's eyes followed Gauric as he crossed to a tan Mercedes with regular California plates. No soldiers accompanied him. Matty frowned her unease raising. Matty glanced over at Bozer. The younger man sat closer to her than he normally would have. His eyes roved, and Matty saw him tense and jump at every movement of the car. Matty could tell he was fighting to keep from babbling.

"Adru, I don't suppose we could get a drink?" Matty asked her eyes moving to the limo bar built into the corner of the seat the man sat on. Adru followed her gaze. While he looked away, Matty pulled a steel ball point pen out of her pocket. Adru turned back to her his lips pursed. Matty absently fiddled with the pen as if she were nervous.

"I won't tell Halil if you don't." Matty offered. The man blinked at her as if he didn't know what to make of her. Matty smiled sweetly.

"I..I could go for a beer, light though I'm on a cleanse...but of course now that you're going to murder us, I guess a healthy colon's not gonna matter…"

"Bozer!" Matty looked over at Bozer. The smile never left her face, but she shook her head minutely a message in her eyes. Bozer rubbed sweat off his face and nodded.

"Strong and silent, strong and silent, strong…" Bozer muttered under his breath. Matty smiled at the soldier.

"He babbles when he's nervous," Matty explained. She made a show of leaning forward and staring out the window as if lost in thought or worry. Matty frowned. They were taking back roads to the Littleton's Pharmacy. As they passed the exit to the Parkway, Matty glanced out Bozer's window surprised. There was a mega-car pileup, looked like more than 50 cars. Police and ambulance lights flickered like Christmas tree lights, and many of the drivers were out of their cars yelling and waving their arms dramatically. Matty smiled, that would work in their favor.

"Holy crap! Looks like an 80 car pile up on the parkway." Bozer said turning to look out his window. Matty slid forward, pushing to stand on the carpet. She waited clicking her pen. The soldier's eyes shifted over to Bozer. Matty was in motion before he could look back. She jumped, grabbed a handful of the soldier's shirt with her right hand wielding the pen in her left. Andru's eyes went wide as Matty scored the unprotected notch above the joining of his collar bones. Matty gritted her teeth and added as much pressure as she could. There was resistance than a soft pop. Adru dropped the gun, his hands instinctively going to his bleeding neck as he tried to breathe. The driver yelled in Bosnian the limo spun out of control as he turned raising his gun.

"Bozer down!" Matty yelled as she let go of the slumping Andru and

crouched. Bozer flopped to the floor, his eyes wide as plates.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bozer's voice was a high-pitched squeal of panic. Bullets shattered all the windows above them. Matty covered her head and grabbed Adru's fallen rifle. She managed to keep her feet as the limo slid across the road in the opposite direction. Matty took a deep breath and peeked out the window. The wind whipped her hair back. She smiled. They were skidding along a sandy berm lined with concrete Jersey barriers that were about 20 feet from the street. It would have to do.

"Bozer! Go!"

"Go? GO? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Matty rolled her eyes. Matty reached over opened the door on the other side of Bozer then pushed him out. The car skidded as the driver turned to shoot at Matty. The gunfire blew black holes in the white leather over her head. Matty straightened and fired a long burst gritting her teeth at the recoil of the gun against her chest and arms. It'd been a long time since she'd been in the field. The driver fired the same time as Matty. Matty's aim was better catching the guy in the head. His bullets shot holes through the roof. The limo veered toward oncoming traffic. Matty tossed the rifle aside and jumped out the door swinging open. She tucked into a ball, blew air out and forced her body to relax. Matty hit hard and rolled in circles until stopped abruptly by a cement barrier. She flopped back closing her eyes as the sky above her continued to circle. Matty moaned and rubbed her forehead. She wasn't surprised when she saw her fingers were stained with blood. Matty gritted her teeth and pushed herself up. She staggered to her feet leaning against the cement barrier.

"Bozer?" Matty called. She blinked blood out of her eyes. The limo had managed not to hit anyone but blocked the other lane. Matty winced her left knee felt like she'd twisted and sprained it. Her eyes widened, and she broke into a shambling run. Bozer laid unmoving on the sandy berm. Matty knelt beside him. "Bozer? Wilt?" Bozer groaned and rolled over holding his right shoulder. He blinked up at Matty. His eyes were widened.

"Matty! You ok?" Bozer sat up fast and flopped back down. "Damn!" Matty smiled down and sat beside the younger man.

"Let me see." She said helping Bozer to lay on his back. Matty pressed gently along his shoulder. Bozer's eyes widened, and he hissed in pain. "I think your shoulder's dislocated." Bozer smiled.

"Good, that's all." Matty chuckled and patted Bozer on his good shoulder. She looked up knowing there wouldn't be any police coming anytime soon. Matty bent and helped Bozer to his feet steadying him. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the mayhem they'd just caused.

"Are you alright, Bozer?" Matty asked. Bozer looked down at her and grinned.

"Did you see that? That was awesome!" Matty sighed with relief. She turned guiding Bozer to the side of the road. She glanced at the traffic creeping by and the startled faces. Bozer grimaced leaning forward. "Awesome, but painful." He gasped going pale.

"Bozer, look pathetic?" Matty said leaning against him to help keep both of them standing. Bozer turned a shade green.

"What?" Bozer squeaked. He turned and puked on the berm.

"That'll do," Matty muttered as she waved desperately at a car carrying two old ladies. They pulled up, and the passenger rolled down her window. She was a lean African-American in a lavender suit. She glared at Matty.

"I have a weapon and can drop you where you stand." She growled. Her dark eyes were hard as marbles. Matty smiled.

"I believe you, please can you give us a ride? The ambulances won't be here for a long time and…" Matty turned as Bozer who straightened and offered a weak smile. The woman's face softened. She turned and talked to the driver, a younger woman who's features mirrored the elder woman. The woman turned and nodded.

"Thank you so much." Matty gushed turning to help Bozer into the car. Horns honked behind them as Matty shut the door and slid closer to Bozer making him more comfortable. The older woman turned in her seat studying them. Matty pulled her belt off and made a sling for Bozer. It was barely long enough, but Matty made do.

"I'm Charlette Brunfield; this is my daughter, Carol." Matty glanced up at the pair.

"I'm Matty, and this is Wilt."

"We can be at Good Sam in ten minutes." The driver said glancing at the pair through the rear view mirror.

"That's fantastic, thank you so much," Matty said sitting beside Bozer with a grateful sigh.

"Is this your son?" Charlette asked.

"No." "Yes," Bozer and Matty said at the same time. Matty shot Bozer a raised eyebrow. He looked away with a small shrug. Matty smiled back at the older woman.

"He is a friend," Matty said sweetly.

"Who is like a son." Bozer wheezed. Matty's pursed mouth glare shut Bozer up. Matty glanced at the mother and daughter hoping they wouldn't throw them out.

The older woman smiled and raised her hands touching the palms, she reached out and touched her daughter on the shoulder.

"Isn't that sweet, Carol. I bet he's a beautiful boy."

"He is," Matty admitted. Bozer grinned up at her. The smile vanished when she shot him a sideways look; He looked out the window.

"Is he single?" The older woman asked receiving a glare from her daughter. Bozer's head whipped around, and he gaped at Matty his eyes silently pleading. Matty grinned and put a loving hand on Bozer's good shoulder.

"He is." The older woman leaned forward her hands rubbing together like a horse trader.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack sucked in air as the limo screeched to a halt in a parking space in front of Littleton's Pharmacy. He closed his eyes taking a mental tally of body parts as he slowly unwound his cramped hands from the door frame of the limo. They had lost the door about two miles back. Jack thought that might have been his third cardiac arrest, but he wasn't sure.

"C'mon," Riley muttered as she angrily kicked the dented driver's door trying to make it open. Jack shook his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Jack finally forced his cramped body to move and undid his seat belt. Jack yelped as he flopped out of the door onto the cement sidewalk. Jack groaned and slowly sat up. Every muscle and bone felt like it'd been shaken apart in a blender. Riley cursed as she slid across the seat and climbed out of the passenger side door and stepped over Jack. She leaned back and popped her vertebrae back into alignment. "Jack, you ok?" She bent over him. Jack squinted up at her and frowned.

"When did you start having three heads?" Jack mumbled. Riley smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him up. Jack leaned on his knees taking deep breaths. He reached in and retrieved the M5. Straightening Jack nodded at Riley and led the way to the pharmacy. A small group of women Riley's age pointed at them then scurried across the street dashing past them. Jack smiled relieved they didn't need the complication of innocent bystanders.

The pharmacy was dark. In the front window, a large sign said, "closed for renovations." Jack ducked and peeked in the window. Through the ornate lettering, he saw nothing move. He nodded at Riley as he stepped to enter. Riley bent and had the door open in seconds. Jack stepped in front of her and cleared the room. Everything was gone, even the shelves. Somehow it was the final desecration of Jin Yu's life, an erasing of all she had been. Jack blinked back a flush of tears and cleared his throat. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked down to see a concerned Riley silently offering support. Jack felt his heart fill with a fondness for the girl. He reached down and patted her hand nodding. She smiled back. They crept in and studied the counter a long minute. There was still no movement. It took Riley more time to pick the security lock leading through the thick protection glass. Jack cleared the back room, the small bathroom, and tiny office. Everything was gone, every pill, bottle, bag, and box. Jack frowned wondering why they took the toilet seat?

"Nothing here, where else would they go?" Riley asked. Jack blew out a long breath and shook his head.

"The Jins apartment?" He suggested. Before he could speak, his phone's loud fog horn blared. Both Jack and Riley jumped then looked at each other as they sucked in air.

"You have got to get Mac to change that!" Riley groused.

"Yeah…" Jack's voice trailed off, and his face paled as he answered the phone. Riley felt her gut clench and automatically reached out to grab his forearm terror in her eyes. "What! No...yeah, we're on our way." Jack was already running out the door, Riley on his heels. Jack smashed the window of the closest car, a Porsche and had it squealing away before Riley could slam the passenger's door closed.

"We have to get to Phoenix, now," Jack explained. His jaw clenched, his knuckles blanched white as he strangled the leather wheel, shifted and coaxed more speed out of the growling engine. Horns howled around them. Riley snapped her belt on, one hand held onto the oh-shit handle, the other braced against the dash. Jack drove just as recklessly as Riley but had infinitely more skill and practice. He only brushed the side of three cars as he sped around traffic indifferent to signs or normal traffic flow.

"Mac?" Riley yelled over the roar of the engine as Jack hit the higher gears and speeds. He shot her a look of horror and fear but said nothing. Riley gritted her teeth. "Can't you go any faster?"

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sally paused a long minute before entering Mac's room. Mac was having a hard time staying awake and was now too weak to do more than mumble a few words. The fear in his eyes told her he was still perfectly lucid and knew he was almost out of time. Sally angrily brushed away tears and composed her face to one of steadiness and calm. She tapped on the door. Mac's eyes opened, and he offered a weak smile. He waved his fingers at her.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mac snorted weakly, and he shot her a frail snarky grin.

"Fantastic." He whispered. Mac closed his eyes and shivered. Sally reached forward and pulled the pile of blankets up and tucked them in tighter. They'd had a hard time keeping Mac warm. "You going home?" He whispered. She crouched fighting not to show the wailing pain she felt in her heart.

"I have to take Sam home, but I am coming right back." Mac looked down and his eyes brimmed with tears. Sally grabbed his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. "Right back, you got me?" He studied her face unable to erase his sadness. He gave her an attempt at a smile.

"I'll be here." He murmured.

"You better be!" Sally growled. Mac nodded and closed his eyes. Sally sighed. She doubted it was because of fatigue. His cheek flinched when she gave him a peck on his cheek. "Be back soon." She whispered in his ear, as she brushed his hair back. Mac nodded unable to stop a tiny trickle of tears from running out the corner of his eyes. Sally swallowed and left almost at a run. She'd be back in record time.

After her footsteps had retreated, Mac opened his eyes. He managed to raise a shaking hand up to brush away the tears.

"Dammit." He grumbled feeling exhaustion pull him asleep. He fought it. Mac knew he might not make it past tonight; he'd be damned if he was going to sleep through whatever time he had left. Mac focused on the unit. There had been a couple of other employees in and out since he'd been there, both had popped in and out. A growing forest of flowers bloomed around him filling the room with a pleasant floral scent. Someone had even found a mylar balloon of a paper clip. He watched it drift in the air current. The rhythmic swaying relaxed him. Mac blinked his eyes and shook his head fighting sleep.

He could hear Lenny's voice and recognized the new numbers of his weight, pulse, and fluids as the medic talked to someone on the phone. Mac swallowed tuning them out figuring that by this time it didn't matter. Unless Jack came up with something soon…? Mac licked his lips desperately wishing his friends were here, that he wouldn't be alone when...Mac rubbed his face again forcing his mind away from going in that direction. Did he want to do that to his friends, his family?

Mac's eyes snapped up when he heard a distinct thud of a body hitting the tile outside his room. His heart pounded as he struggled to move. He desperately looked around him looking for a weapon, anything. He fell back chugging in air, his body shaking from the effort even that tiny amount of movement cost. The tapping of dress shoes on tile came closer, unhurried. Mac gasped as a tall blond man stood in the door way. Although he'd never seen the man, he'd seen the guy's file. 

Halil Gauric stepped into the room holding a small can as he smoked a cigarette. Mac's throat strangled shut as he saw what was in the can-lighter fluid. Gauric turned on the over head light making Mac squint. The man puffed on the cigarette then blew the smoke out above Mac's body. Halil turned his head studying Mac.

"I think I'll have to stop and get a sample of the pollution you fell into on my way out." Mac frowned his tired brain taking a minute to translate the heavily accented English.

"How do you know about that?" Mac whispered. Halil laughed and took in another pull of smoke.

"The walls have ears, MacGyver. It is fascinating how rapidly the neurotoxin is working in you typically it takes months to reach this level of debilitation-fantastic! It will help my product sell even better, thank you for that."

"What-" Mac's speech halted as he sucked in air. Gauric leaned down and smiled face to face with Mac.

"Shhhh. Save your breath. You might need it." Gauric stood and without another word sprayed Mac's bed with lighter fluid. Mac gasped desperately reaching out for the IV beside him. Gauric reached out and pushed Mac's arm under the covers and tucked the edges in effectively rendering Mac helpless. Mac wriggled desperately. Gauric threw the empty can on the bed and walked to the door. He turned.

"Amazing." Halil flicked his cigarette and left. Mac watched the glowing butt spin in the air as it flew directly onto his bed. Mac screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack growled in frustration skidding onto the side walk to pass a long row of cars waiting at a stop light. He drove around shoppers of the strip mall who dove off the cement into bushes, grass or doors of shops. Jack hit a couple of stop signs, a parking meter, and mangled one accessible parking sign. Thanks to the chaos Riley had caused, there were no cops to stop them. Jack's foghorn ring tone blared making Riley and Jack jump. Jack fished out his phone and put it on speaker.

"Jack, what's your status?" Matty asked. Her voice was tight with tension.

"Almost there, what've you heard?"

"No sign of Barrister, the building's on lockdown and Security's been

increased on medical." Jack felt a finger of his worry let go.

"How's Bozer?" We're signing out now. We're waiting for a ride but should be at Phoenix-"  
"No, don't go to Phoenix."

"What? Why?"

"The last time I talked to Sally she said that Mac…" Jack swallowed and cleared his throat. "We need to find something to help him now." There was a long silence. Jack could feel Riley's look of horror. She knew something was going on with Mac, but Riley hadn't realized it was this bad. Mac was always such a rock, calm in the center of even the most terrifying situations. The idea of him dying-Riley shook her head. No, she told herself, they weren't going to let that happen.

"What should we do?"

"Get Doc Carl and whoever you can to get ready to make up something and keep Mac going, the get over to the Jins. The only ones left who could have any sample, formula or cure are Gauric, Chester or Fai."

"You think Chester and Fai will go to Fai's home."

"Seems likely," Jack grunted as he down shifted and side skidded across an

Intersection narrowly missing a van. He slammed the gears up and smashed the pedal. He glanced over to Riley. Riley braced herself again the pull of momentum with a grim determination.

"And Halil?"

"I suspect he's behind Barrister's disappearance."

"I should have…"

"Matty we don't have time for that shit." Jack snapped.

"Our driver's here, go clean out our house...and keep our boy alive."

"That's the plan." Jack shoved the phone at Riley who disconnected Matty and left the phone in her lap. Jack finally skidded into Phoenix's parking lot. It took him the length of the car park to slow down enough to spin to a stop outside the front door. Jack was typing in his over ride code and was moving through the door before Riley got out of the car. Jack held the door open, the few seconds it took Riley to dive in feeling like an hour. Jack locked the door behind him and met the tac officers who greeted him. Jack grabbed the new M5 and ammo on the run.

"Sit rep!" Jack bellowed as he sprinted for the stairs, shoving in the ear piece of the tac radio on the fly.

"Building's on lockdown, we're searching all floors for the prisoner."

"Medical?" Jack gasped as he half-ran, half-jumped down the stairs.

"No sign of Barrister on our last pass."

"Gauric?" Jack yelled checking the load in his rifle without slowing.

"Haven't seen any sign he's in the building."

"Assume he is, beef up the search. I want a team to meet me at medical."

"Yes, sir." One of the men behind Jack fell out of the pack and vanished. Jack kept bellowing orders as he rounded B2.

"Go lock down the lower levels, we have to keep B9 and the labs clear."

"Yes, sir." Only two more tac agents remained behind Jack and Riley. Jack paused listening to the radio.

"Yes, let her in, accompany her to medical. Sally." Jack answered Riley's unspoken question. Jack skidded to a stop outside the thick steel doors leading to B3, the medical wing. The two tac team members stepped in front of Riley and raised their M5's and nodded. With hand signals Jack indicated that one was to clear the other end of the corridor, the elevator was the only other entrance. The other soldier was to be rear guard. Jack leaned close to Riley. "Stay right behind me." Riley nodded. She was pale, and her mouth was a tight line, but Jack could see the set of her shoulders and knew she was ready. Jack typed in his code and slowly opened the door.

The floor was silent, too silent. Jack stepped forward cautiously. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice scream with terror. Jack broke into a flat out run. He slid around the corner and barely noted Lenny's body sprawled across the hall deep in a large puddle of blood-dead, Jack assessed on the run. Jack coughed, a dark cloud of smoke billowing out.

"Riley, O2 shut off!" Riley nodded and dashed for the lock box that controlled the lower level's environment. Jack's heart dropped as he saw the familiar flickering light barely visible through the smoke-fire. Jack removed his M5 and ammo, pulled his T-shirt up and slid coughing into Mac's room. Mac's blue eyes met his wide-eyed panic mixing with relief. Jack yelled as he ran to Mac's bed. Mac coughed weakly, his eyes barely open. Jack could make out his friend mouthing his name desperately. Jack ignored the heat that curled and burned the hair off his arms. Mac's mouth was open, and he wasn't getting air.

"Hold on, brother, hold on…" Jack yelled over the roar of the fire. Jack grabbed the top layer of the thick pile of blankets and yanked them off the bed. He grunted as his hands burned along his knuckles. The top cover, now little more than embers, broke apart, flaming flakes flying over the entire bed. One landed on Mac's cheek instantly blistering his skin. Mac. Jack was dimly aware of Riley dashing to the other side of Mac's bed slapping it out. Jack kept peeling back layers. Then another set of hands was helping him. Jack glanced up relieved to see Sally pulling off her jacket and using it to beat at the fire closest to Mac's skin. Jack's knuckles stung as fluid hit it. He glanced at the bed. Riley was yanking down the IV fluids and showering Mac's upper body with them, keeping the floating firebrands from hitting him.

Finally, Jack was able to pull Mac free. Jack pivoted and dashed for the door wincing as Mac's thin legs and feet hit the floor. Jack didn't take the time to lift him only dragged him into the corridor which was full of smoke. Jack bent over hacking. Hand went to take Mac away from him. Jack straightened, ready to fight. Doc Carl put a hand on his shoulder. Two tac team members carried Mac away from the smoke. Jack gasped feeling dizzy. Another tac member grabbed him and helped him after Mac. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sally running beside Doc Carl pushing the crash cart between them. Riley slammed the door and hit the red button beside it, setting off the fire suppression system in the room. Another tac member ran to her side and helped her after the others.

Jack staggered to a conference room across from the elevator. Mac shivered sprawled on the long wooden table. His abdomen and chest heaved as he tried to suck in air. His eyes darted toward Jack with pleading. Jack plopped in a chair beside Mac. Jack blinked and gasped around a long stretch of coughing. He felt an oxygen mask placed on his face and gratefully sucked in the cooler air. Jack reached out and grabbed Mac's hand.

"Breathe brother, just breathe…" Jack said. A thick mask hooked up to some ventilating machine was pressed tightly over Mac's nose and mouth. Mac's eyes opened in surprise, and he weakly fought to pull the mask off. Jack held onto his hand. "Mac, breathe...relax let the machine do its work." Mac turned his tearful eyes to Jack with heartbreaking desperation. "It's ok; you're safe I promise." Mac finally was able to take in a deep breath. His eyes closed in pain, relief, and exhaustion. Mac forced his eyes open looking at Jack with sadness. Jack shook his head and leaned forward grabbing his partner's hand tighter. "No, no, no...you're going to be fine, just keep breathing." Mac smiled weakly his hand going limp. Jack looked up to see Sally lean over Mac and turn his face to hers.

"Remember your promise, you always keep your promises, right?" Mac blinked and managed another weak smile. Sally turned Mac to face Jack. She mouthed the words 'keep him awake.' Jack nodded unable to blink away the scalding tears. Mac's eyes fluttered closed. Jack shook Mac gently by the shoulders. Mac's eyes opened slowly. They looked in the general direction of Jack's face, but Jack could see they were unfocused.

"Hey, bud, ever tell you about the time I tripped over Kim Kardashian's shoes…"

"What? You did not!" Riley said at his elbow her face muffled by an oxygen mask.

"Yeah, I did." Jack turned to focus on Mac and shook him again to keep him awake. Jack could tell the blonde wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. Jack shot a worried look at Sally and Doc Carl. Chelsea had come in and handed them IV and TPN bags. Sally had Mac on a softly beeping monitor. Jack could easily see his heart rate was sluggish and irregular. Doc Carl was pushing medicine through an IV port and calling out orders. Chelsea ran out then returned holding thick warm blankets and a pillow. Jack set aside the oxygen mask and slid the pillow under Mac's head. Jack winced at how thin Mac's neck was. His face looked like pale skilled pulled taunt over sharp bones. His eyes were sunken. Earlier Sally told Jack Mac had lost 50 pounds. It showed. Jack spread the blanket over the too-thin shaking body. Mac's eyes fluttered, and he managed a weak attempt at a smile. Jack grinned. It wasn't much, but at least it showed Mac hadn't surrendered. Jack reached out and brushed singed bangs out of the kid's eyes. Mac turned his head toward the touch his eyes flickering open. Mac moved his lips. Jack thought he was trying to say Jack's name. Jack leaned in but couldn't hear Mac's weak voice over the motor of the machine, a bi-pap, Sally had called it, whatever the hell that was. Jack listened to a voice and leaned back putting the ear piece to the com.

"Sir, the building is clear. No sign of the prisoner or Gauric." Jack scowled. He stood up to lead the search. Mac's fingers twitched in his hand. Jack sat back down. Jack's heart beat skipped as a thought occurred to him.

"Call sign clearance." Jack barked.

"Green team code Oklahoma."

"Blue team code Oklahoma."

"Red team code Oklahoma." Then silence. Jack cussed.

"Yellow team report!" He snapped. Nothing.

"All teams code Sam Alpha Delta." All teams acknowledged. Jack paused looking at Mac. Mac's eyes were blue slits. His hand was limp. "I have to go catch the bad guys, bud. Your job is to breathe, got that? I'll be back with two heads on a plate when you wake up." Jack thought he saw a tiny flicker at the corner of Mac's mouth, but it might have been hopeful thinking. Jack looked up at Sally. They shared a worried grim determination. Jack nodded and turned to Riley.

"Go, I'm not going anywhere." Jack squeezed her shoulder and crossed to the door. He heard Sally's voice as he glanced back then strode out.

"Jack, make it hurt a lot."

"My pleasure, Sally," Jack muttered as he regained his weapon and ammunition and led Alpha team on the hunt. The tac team was more alert and tense than normal-Jack had ordered SAD, search and destroy, shoot on sight. No one had an issue other than wanting to be the ones to pull the trigger. All of Phoenix was a family, and you don't fuck with family.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alpha 1, this is Green 2." Jack paused before entering the stairwell.

"Go Green 2."

"Sir, we found yellow team three are down, four went to medical." Jack closed his eyes and shook his head trying to focus his rage. "There's no sign that Cold Storage or any of the vaults were compromised." Jack frowned. What the hell did Barrister or Gauric want if not the high-security labs? If it had been simply to kill Mac they could have done that and gotten out. Maybe they weren't working together? Jack shook his head and ducked down the stairs; he was down to B6 when a thought occurred to him.

"Alpha 1 to Green."

"Go for Green 2"

"Has anyone checked the nonsecure labs?" The long minute of static told Jack all he needed to know. "Meet me at lab 4." Jack kicked his butt into higher gear. It made sense that Gauric would want the analysis of the chemicals that Mac fell into, it speeded up the time of debilitation from over a year to two weeks making the pathogen much more marketable. Jack pulled open the door to the hall leading to the labs. A loud squawk sounded over his tac com.

"Shit!" Jack ran faster. During a lockdown, most of the alarms in the buildings went over coms to assist with friendly communication. Jack coughed as he saw thick black smoke filling lab 4. He heard boots behind him and whirled relaxing as he saw half of green team form up behind him. Jack knew the others were helping their fallen comrades to medical. One handed him a respirator. Jack nodded fitted it over his mouth and slid into the room. Even with the respirator, Jack knew they only had minutes inside the toxic smoke. He squinted through the mask. "Son of a bitch!" He swore, seeing the station where they were analyzing the chemicals from Green Bay melt under hot blue flames. Jack turned to leave when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Jack smiled a feral grin and chased after the tall blond man.

"All teams this is Alpha 1, I got Gauric heading for the freight elevator. Let's put that sucker in a rat trap." All the teams responded. Jack motioned to the other three men and took off after Gauric. Jack paused before going around the final corner that held the freight elevator. He glanced around the corner-empty. Jack frowned and crept closer. The freight elevator was empty, and there was no Halil in sight. Jack smiled. Gauric was smart, but he was no MacGyver. Jack silently motioned to the three following him. They nodded, two staying to lock down the elevator. The other one, Lewis, followed Jack into the elevator. Jack nodded and looked up. The emergency hatch was closed but not locked. Halil was climbing up the elevator shaft. Jack nodded at Lewis. The tall African-American stooped allowing Jack to step up to the roof from his back. Jack threw the hatch open and scrambled onto the ceiling of the elevator. Bullets peppered the hatch. Jack rolled away into the darker shadows on the side of the shaft. He aimed his M5 and fired in the general direction of Gauric. Gauric returned fire. Jack winced as a ricochet slammed into the back shoulder of his vest. He fell forward with a grunt. Another stream of lead flew up from inside the elevator.

Jack took advantage of the distraction to scramble to his feet and grab the metal ladder running up the shaft. Jack winced as the substantial bruising he'd gotten from impacts to his armor flared. Lewis kept up a steady barrage. Jack concentrated on climbing. His M5 bounced off his back rhythmically, the sound echoing loudly in the narrow shaft. Jack hoped that the din would hide his exact location from Gauric allowing Jack to get closer. Halil returned Lewis's fire. Jack recognized the snap of a UZI. Lewis cried out.

"Lewis?"

"I'm Oklahoma, but I won't be joining you." Lewis's voice was tight. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Get to medical."

"Affirmative, good hunting Alpha 1." Jack nodded and forced himself to climb faster. Jack's shoulders burned, and his burnt hands screamed at him to stop. Jack ignored it all and focused. Gauric had ceased shooting so he could climb faster. Jack muttered under his breath forcing himself to rise even more quickly.

Two floors above him, Jack saw a shaft of light crack open as the Bosnian mafioso worked to wedge open the door. Jack moved his left hand around the rung to hold him up, and with his right hand, he pulled his pistol from the small of his back. The door was open enough for the familiar silhouette of Gauric to step over to it. Jack snap aimed. He heard a scream and saw Halil fall through the entry. Jack paused long enough to holster his pistol then he attacked the ladder forcing his tired body into double time.

Jack peeked over the edge of the floor. They had come out at ground level. The freight elevator opened into a small square pallet room. Jack scanned the room carefully. The supply trucks usually came in on weekends, so there weren't many full pallets. Jack grunted and pulled himself up. He crouched panting a minute. Jack smiled in satisfaction. A puddle of thick red blood streaked off in the direction of the pantry.

"Target is headed for the cafeteria," Jack reported his voice barely above a whisper.

"Acknowledged Alpha 1, the doors are sealed, do you want-"

"No, Blue 1, I got this. If he gets past me, you know what to do." Jack could almost hear the sigh of disapproval.

"Acknowledged, pop a cap in his ass for Blue team."

"You got it, out." Jack alligator walked quickly to the entry of the pantry. The door was closed and locked. Jack crept across the hall to find the break room also locked. Between the corridor and kitchen were a pair of thick gray plastic swing doors. They were still swaying, and the blood trail ran through them. Jack stood up and carefully scanned the room on the other side. The kitchen was large and industrial. Jack could see the sinks, refrigerators, and prep-tables. As he leaned further and turned his head, he could see the blood trail, still thick and dark lead past the stoves and around a metal steamer. Jack had no idea if he was crouched on the other side out of sight, or had moved on to the cafeteria beyond. Jack didn't have time for any in-depth planning. He stepped back, set himself and dove out of the door holding the rifle close against his chest. Bullets screamed around him as he curled into a tight roll landing behind a mixer with a huge steel bowl two feet tall. Jack leaned around and shot back. He paused listening to the ringing in his ears.

"Dammit!" Jack hissed as he heard unsteady foot steps tap a path through the kitchen. Jack stood and darted after the man. Jack swung through the front prep area and ducked through another set of swinging doors. Bullets chopped deeply into the wood around him. Jack scurried to the side yelling as he got hit in his left leg. Jack dragged it behind him as he took cover behind a circular cement stair that held a thick clump of small green trees. The cafeteria looked bigger than it was due to the angle of the glass and the high open ceiling. All of the tables and chairs were stacked to the left side of the room. Jack could see Gauric crouching behind the carpet cleaner that always reminded Jack of a Zamboni.

"Let me go...I can give you the formula in time to save your friend." Halil gasped. Jack wiped the sweat off his face as he undid his belt and wrapped it high on his left leg. He didn't think the bullet hit anything important; he was bleeding like a stuck pig.

"You think I'm going to trust you after you tried to set my partner on fire." Jack didn't try to hide his cold rage. He stared at the carpet cleaner and smiled. Jack put away his M5 and drew his pistol. He took a minute to aim carefully then shot twice. The two tires facing him exploded, tipping the massive machine onto its side. Gauric screamed his lower right leg crushed and trapped. He dropped his UZI as he desperately pulled at his leg. Jack stood up pausing to steady himself against the cement for a second. Everything swirled around him. Jack crossed to look down at Gauric. The man was bleeding profusely from his side. Jack doubted he'd live long without help. He raised his pistol. Halil froze and raised his hands offering an oily grin Jack didn't like.

"Mr. Dalton…" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know who I am?"

"He knows everything about your lovely little...think tank?"

"Who? Barrister?"

"Barrister is a small fish in a huge pond." Jack eyed the man. His face was turning a sickly gray "I can tell you everything, help me!" Jack frowned.

"Where's the cure?" Halil coughed moist blood spraying from his mouth.

"There is no cure." Halil laughed. Jack recognized the tone. Gauric realized he is about to die and decided to go out playing games. Jack sighed.

"Who's your boss?"

"He's not my boss...we...made a deal."

"Who?"

"His name's Corydon. You should...should…" Halil flopped back smiling, mocking. Jack nodded.

"Ok, if that's how you want it."

"What are you going to do? Kill me twice." Jack raised his pistol and shot not at Gauric but the floor sweeper. There was a bright spark, and a small flame grew steadily larger. Gauric's eyes widened. Jack smiled and crouched facing the man.

"Yeah, something like that. You know my friend, the one that you tried to set on fire? Well, he's been working on a new kind of fuel made from lawn and garden clippings. He hasn't quite gotten the formula down; he's a mite upset. It's a little too flammable." The fire now spread across the top of the machine.

"No, no...do...don't leave me! You can't do this!" Jack wobbled to his feet and holstered his pistol. He limped across the carpeted expanse. Halil's yells soon disintegrated to inhuman screams. Jack sighed feeling a profound fatigue. It was no victory; he'd failed Mac.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Riley gently ran her fingers through Mac's hair. Mac's breath was shallow and labored. The doctors had taken off the Bipap leaving him with just a nasal cannula. Mac's eyes slowly opened and focused on her face.

"Well look who's awake." Riley said softly managing a watery smile. Mac blinked slowly and managed a twitch of his lips. Mac's eye flicked up. Riley looked up to see Jack leaning against the wall behind her. Riley stood up. "Jack?" Jack looked like he'd been through the wringer a few times. Riley jumped to her feet. Jack had a thick bandage on his thigh. More worrying was the grimness of his tearful eyes. He shook his head. Riley hugged him. Jack stumbled, Riley turned and helped him slide into the chair beside the bed. Jack leaned forward and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Barrister's in the wind and Gauric is dead," Jack said, his voice flat and grim. Jack forced himself to look directly into Mac's eyes. "I didn't find the cure. I failed I'm sorry brother." Mac managed a weak smile. Jack felt tears fall as Mac's eyes watched him with worry, not for himself, but for Jack. Mac managed to slide his hand out and wiggle his fingers. Jack held his hand. "Why doesn't he have that mask on?" Riley looked down unwilling to meet Jack's eyes.

"The docs said...they said that his lungs are cleared up from the smoke he inhaled. His problem breathing...they're metabolic, he doesn't have enough iron in his blood." Jack looked up at the IV bags which seem to have multiplied. Jack softly ran his fingers down Mac's thin arms. The skin was torn, bruised and dry as sandpaper. Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Dammit," Jack muttered. Riley rubbed his shoulders. "Anything from Matty and Bozer?"

"Not yet." Riley tried to keep hope alive in her voice, but it came out empty and sad.

"Matty won't give up," Jack said. He rubbed his eyes and nodded. "And neither will we, right bud?" Mac blinked slowly and twitched the fingers in Jack's hand. "Riley the lab got blown up, when Matty gets back we're going to need a full working lab." Riley smiled.

"I can do that. You'll stay here?" Jack rubbed his eyes.

"I ain't going anywhere." Riley nodded and smiled at Mac.

"I'll be back soon, Mac. You just hold on, ok?" Mac managed a small nod. Riley left. Mac closed his eyes, and Jack saw a brief flash of pain cross Mac's face. Jack stood up and leaned out of the triage area. All of the wounded and Mac had been brought back down to acute medical until the smoke and debris upstairs was cleared. Doc Carl, Sally, and Chelsea ran among the other curtained areas helping the wounded members of the tac teams. Jack swallowed hard. He turned back into Mac. Jack repositioned Mac and gently applied the skin cream. Mac's body relaxed. Jack smiled. Mac began to shiver. Mac was normally cold all the time, losing so much weight didn't help. Jack bundled the younger man in blankets then kicked off his shoes. Jack stretched out beside his partner then gently rolled Mac over until his head was leaning on Jack's chest. Jack smiled as his partner weakly held Jack's T Shirt and tilted his head to Jack's side with a contented sigh. Jack gently ran his hand up and down Mac's back. Mac felt like a wounded bird.


	16. Chapter 16

Matty glanced back at Bozer. The younger man had his shoulder wrapped tight against his side. He was pale, but his face set with serious determination. Matty held up a hand creeping to the edge of the hall as they approached the Jins apartment. The police tape that had sealed the entrance fluttered in pieces from the open doorway. Matty could easily make out two voices.

"Give it to me, Fai. We can be free and set up for life."

"No, Homer we can't do this. People are dying. We have to help them."

"Look it's the only sample, we'd be in control of the bids."

"Bids? Do you realize what you've done? Nana died because of your deals…"

"Fai, listen, that wasn't my fault. The Bosnians-"

"I don't care! I should have never got involved in this. I meant to help all those people not profit off their suffering."

"Oh please, Fai! You were happy enough to take the money…" Matty ducked into the apartment with Bozer on her heels. Jin Fai stood in the small hall between the kitchen and the living room. Matty crept closer with her hands raised. Fai and Chester whirled. Fai held a large test tube with a clear liquid in it, Chester lifted a Smith and Wesson .38.

"Who are you?" Chester demanded. Matty smiled sweetly and walked closer. Bozer walked closer and stepped in front of Matty. Matty threw a glare his way but lowered her arms and stepped away.

"Wilt?" Fai said relaxing her shoulders, "Bozer, I am so happy to see you."

"Fai, I'm glad to see you too. Is that the cure?" Fai stepped back uneasy. Matty studied Chester her eyes narrowing. There was a change in the man's demeanor that Matty didn't like.

"Who are you working for?" Jin Fai said backing away. She held the tube out as if she were going to smash it on the ground. Bozer took a step forward.

"No, no please Fai don't do that. Mac's in trouble, he needs that cure, or he's going to die." Fai's eyes widened.

"Mac? How-?"

"We think Jin Yu accidentally put out a crate of infected water," Matty said. Jin Fai looked at the smaller woman panic on her face.

"What? Others will die!" She turned wild-eyed to Chester, "Homer, we have to give it to them."

"They're lying, they work for the CIA-" Fai's eyes darted back and forth from Bozer to Chester.

"Fai, you know us. You know Mac. Do you think he'd be part of something wrong?"

"Bozer…"

"Look I know, I get it. This secret agent stuff is...scary. You never know who's on your side or what they want, but Fai we've been coming here since you were in high school. You remember how Jack and Mac came over to help your Nana? How we took you to the hospital when you broke your arm? You know us." Fai smiled and nodded. She turned back to Homer. Chester shook his head.

"I'm sorry Fai." He raised his .38 and shot Fai in the chest.

"NO!" Bozer screamed jumping forward to catch the tube of liquid. Matty walked behind Chester and kicked the back of his knee. He fell forward a step then whirled lashing out with the butt of his .38. Matty ducked and slammed him in the kidneys. Chester swore and turned raising the pistol. Chester froze and looked down at his chest which had a small circle of blood appear on his chest. Matty ducked as the snap of a long range rifle came a heart beat later.

"Bozer!" Matty cried. She froze in horror. Bozer sprawled on the floor his hands covered in wet, broken glass.

"Matty! MATTY!" Bozer yelled as it sunk in what had happened. Bozer went to try to grab the clear fluid as it seeped into the carpet. "No, NO, NO!"

"Bozer, FREEZE!" Matty yelled. Bozer froze and looked up, desperation in his eyes. Matty stepped over the dead bodies and bent down carefully lifting a tiny circle of glass filled with liquid. Bozer pushed to his feet.

"Is that enough?" Bozer asked his heart beating fast. Matty didn't spare him a glance afraid to lose the precious few drops of fluid.

"I don't know, Bozer. Get me something to put it in."

"Right." Bozer ferreted around the chaos around them, finally ducking into the bathroom to grab and rinse out a pill bottle. Matty carefully dropped the glass and fluid in it and screwed on the cap.

"Let's go Bozer," Matty said pulling out her phone. Bozer paused looking down at Fai and Chester. "Bozer!" Matty called from the hall. Bozer shook his head sadly and dashed after her. They climbed to the roof and waited as Phoenix sent out a helicopter. Ten minutes later they ran into Phoenix and handed the bottle off to the group of bioengineers and medical staff that rushed to the ad hoc lab Riley had set up.

Matty sighed, dropping her shoulders. She looked at Bozer who looked like he was going to fall over. She tapped him on the hand.

"Why don't you go see Mac?"

"What're you-?"

"There's a lot of loose ends I have to clean up." Bozer nodded and started walking to Medical. "Hey, Wilt?" Boze turned. "You did an excellent job today." Bozer offered a weak smile.

"I'll believe that when Mac gets better," Bozer said softly. Matty nodded and let out a deep breath.

"I understand." She said softly.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Mac was barely breathing. Riley and Bozer sat on either side of the bed, Jack held onto his friend. All of them waited with anxiety until the next weak breath was sucked in with a rattle. None of them spoke as if they were afraid to scare Mac's spirit out of his body.

The trio looked up at the sound of running feet. Sally shoved the curtain aside. Doc Carl and two other tall men in white lab coats swept in with a syringe full of liquid.

"Is that the cure?" Jack asked sitting up. Doc Carl turned Mac's head to the side and injected the fluid under the jaw aiming toward the brain. Everything stared at Mac as if waiting for him to wake up immediately. "Is that gonna work?" Jack asked. Doc Carl looked at the other two doctors than at the three teammates.

"We weren't able to re-engineer the cure, but we were able to use it to figure out what kind of strain we were dealing with, we gave Mac a dose of Interferon that should start killing the bacteria right away-"

"But?" Jack asked. Doc Carl looked down and absently straightened the edge of Mac's blankets.

"Interferon is hard on patients; I hope Mac isn't too weak."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack took to heart when Mac's breathing became easier. He helped Sally change Mac's bed and clothes. Jack and Sally gently covered Mac with thick heated blankets. Sally chuckled. Jack shot her a questioning look.

"Mac made the blanket warmer, right?" Jack nodded. "We didn't have the heart to tell him that blankets were still burning after all the months he'd worked on it, so we got together to buy fire resistant blankets." Jack laughed. Sally brushed Mac's bangs out of his face; she'd cut off the singed ends. Sally touched the blister on his cheek. She looked up at Jack, tears in her eyes.

"It's what saved him if we'd used regular blankets we wouldn't-" Sally turned way covering her mouth.

"Hey, hey-it's alright, shhh." Jack murmured as he turned the nurse around and held her.

"God, Jack when I saw those flames…" Jack rubbed her back.

"I know, Sally, my heart went somewhere below the floor too. But hey, he survived that, right? He's going to survive this too." Sally pulled away and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. Jack reached over and gave her a box of tissue. She took a handful and wiped her face.

"Jack, after all, he's been through..." Sally said softly.

"And he survived it all. Sally, that's what he does. He's going to be okay, you just wait and see." Sally smiled and sniffed. The red headed nurse turned to check on the plethora of IV bags.

"So this inferioron?"

"Interferon."

"Right, what does it do?"

"I have only a general idea…"

"Ok?"

"It activates the cells of the body's immune system, so it can….hunt down the virus and its toxins."

"Kind of like little Deltas huh?" Jack asked with a grin. Sally smiled.

"Sort of, Jack. If we got the right form of interferon, it'd work pretty quickly. Mac just has to hang in there until his immune system kills the pathogen. Hopefully, he's strong enough." Sally frowned and sighed. Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"He is, Sally. Never doubt that." Sally smiled at Jack and turned to help the wounded Tac team members. Jack carefully sat on the bed beside Mac. "Now don't you do me wrong, brother. Prove I'm right, ok?" Jack brushed back Mac's hair. Mac's head turned into his touch. Jack leaned forward.

"Mac?" Mac's lips moved, and he mumbled something then was still again. Jack frowned and laid the back of his hand against Mac's forehead. Mac's skin was warmer than it had been. Jack grinned. "That's how ya do it, brother, yeah!" Unfortunately, Mac's temp continued to rise, his face dampened, and his skin slowly grew pinker and pinker. Jack swabbed his face with cold washcloths. Mac occasionally turned his head and mumbled.

Three hours later, Mac's temp was 102.

"That's not too bad, is it?" Jack asked Sally as they rolled Mac onto his other side.

"Normally no, but as weak as Mac is..." Sally looked down at Mac. Sally's eyes had dark circles under them, and she looked exhausted.

"Sally, why don't you go get some rest," Jack said. Sally smiled at Jack.

"I wish I could."

"You know I got Mac, right?"

"Yeah, but with Lenny-" Sally stopped rubbing her tears away. Jack cringed.

"I'm sorry, Sally. Lenny was one of the good ones."

"I know Jack. I know." Jack watched the tired nurse cross the curtain to the other patients. The only one left was Lewis who wandered in to check on Mac every hour or so. Jack looked up as Riley and Bozer entered.

"Hey, guys." His two team mates nodded. They were about out on their feet. "You should get some rest," Jack said worriedly.

"So should you," Riley said with a soft smile. Bozer stared at Mac and seemed to sway on his feet.

"Boze?" Jack said standing up and steadying the younger man. Bozer looked up surprised. "Hey, you ok, bud?" Bozer nodded. Jack led him to the chair and helped him sit down. "Have you guys eaten?" Their blank looks told the whole story. "Ok, that's it." Jack stood and pulled out his phone calling an order for pizza big enough to feed the entire building. Jack found Doc Carl and had him come check Bozer over. Jack made sure everyone ate, including Matty, then pushed the gurneys closer and had more brought wheeled into rows. He gathered bedding and killed most of the lights after making sure Riley, Bozer, and Sally were comfortable and snoring. Jack climbed in beside his best friend and pulled off the blankets. Mac shivered. Jack snugged the kid in close and then drifted off to sleep.

"Jack." Jack's eyes snapped open, and he looked down. Jack frowned. It hadn't come from Mac. Jack rubbed his face and looked up blearily into Matty's face.

"Hey." He said softly. Matty smiled and sat in the chair beside the bed. She gazed at Mac.

"How's he doing?" Jack laid his hand across Mac's forehead. His eyes went wide, and Jack smiled taking in how wet his T-shirt was.

"I think his fever's broken." Jack carefully climbed off the bed. He stretched and glanced at his watch. It was almost dawn. He looked down at Matty.

"How are you, Matty?" Jack asked gently. Matty looked up at him and shook his head. "And before you say anything, I do not have the energy for any rants about it being your fault, seriously." Matty snapped her mouth shut and rubbed at the corner of her eye.

"We think Rijad was the shooter who took out Chester."

"Son of a bitch! I knew I should have finished him off." Jack glared in the general direction of Riley. He ran a hand through his hair. "The question is for who? Chester was playing both sides."

"If I had to guess I'd say the Serbians. They pulled out and left the CIA holding an empty bag."

"I would assume the farm has samples."

"I know." Matty frowned. Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"What aren't you saying, Matty?"

"I think we have a new player."

"Barrister?"

"No, I think there's someone bigger."

"Corydon?" Jack asked. Matty nodded and flipped hair away from her face. "What else?" Matty scowled at him. She hated being easily read.

"We have to assume that either he or Barrister got the formula for the chemicals that Mac fell into."

"If they give that to the Serbs…" Jack's eyes went wide, and he shook his head looking at Mac.

"It could turn into a plague, mass starvation on a global scale sold to the highest bidder." They sat silent a long minute contemplating the ramifications.

"We made a cure though, right?" Jack asked.

"For this strain, and if they can mix those chemicals in with the new pathogen…?"Matty left the thought hanging.

"Well, we'll just have to go back to Wisconsin, get another bunch of the goo…"

"Green Bay hazmat cleaned up the swamp."

"Oh." Jack looked at Mac and met Matty's grim expression. "That means the only sample we have…"

"Is in MacGyver's blood." Matty sighed. Jack paced and ran his hand through his short hair.

"I hate this, Matty! How deep will it go this time? Are we ever going to get free of Valhalla and all the crap attached to it." Jack huffed.

"I don't know, Jack." Matty stood up, "I have to go put out a press release and notify the CDC. We found out a bottling plant near Kosovo. Agents are on the ground shutting it down. I'm hoping it'll stop them from bringing it to market, at least for awhile." Matty studied Jack's face for a long minute. "I'm sorry about Fai and Yu, Jack." Jack nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, me too."

Matty left Jack sat on the chair and studied his partner's face. Jack yawned then jumped when he saw a pair of sky-colored eyes watching him.

"Damn, son. You're gonna give me a heart attack." Jack said leaning forward. Mac managed a weak smile. Jack sat back and rubbed at the bridge of his nose feeling as if he'd shed a mountain from his shoulders. "I am glad to see you awake; you wouldn't believe how happy. You scared me this time, brother." Mac's eyes slowly sank closed, and he fell into a deep but healthy sleep.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jack winced at the twinge in his leg. It had healed in the past two weeks but still ached if he was on it too long. Jack sighed. Today he'd had three funerals to attend-Lenny and the Jins. This past week Jack had gone to too many funerals. Jack wiped his face trying to clean the grief off his face as he drew near the PT room. He paused a smile on his face as he heard two raised voices, well one raised voice and one steady, cheerful voice.

"Mac, you need to rest and eat something. You've been at this for an hour." Sally said in a motherly lecturing tone.

"I'm all right," Mac grunted. Even in the hall, Jack could hear his partner breathe heavy with exertion.

"Mac, you need to take in more calories than you expend."

"I know that!"

"Then sit down, and I'll take you down for lunch."

"I'm tired of eating, that's all I've done for two weeks!"

"You have a lot of weight to regain…"

"I'm all right, and I don't need a stupid wheelchair." Jack crept closer so he could peek in the door. The PT room wasn't large, about half the size of a high school gym, but had walls lined with shelves of equipment. Mac was slowly walking back and forth on a 20ft narrow double parallel handle barred track. Mac had tightened his sweats as tight as he could, but they still hung baggy. Mac's T shirt was wet from sweat and hung off his slim frame. He was still pale and looked like he might wobble over at the smallest breeze. Sally stood studying him her hands across her chest. In front of her, a wheelchair sat parked waiting for Mac to sit down and go upstairs for lunch. Mac was panting and slowly walked along the path holding onto both side rails with white knuckled grips.

Jack raised his eyes to the ceiling taking a steadying breath. Poor Sally always ended up being the one put in charge of the stubborn MacGyver when he got well enough his impatience blossomed in full-and rudeness. Sally gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Ok, you're right," Sally admitted. Mac shot her a look of suspicion. Sally pulled a chair closer and sat down pulling out a couple of pre-packed medical packets. She crossed her legs and brushed her hair back from her face.

"What's that?" Jack chuckled at the unease in Mac's voice.

"These? Oh, staple kits. After you fall, I'll have to staple your scalp back together. I should thank you; it's been a long time since I've got to practice."

"I'm not going to fall." Mac scoffed. Jack shook his head. It'd be much more believable if the blonde didn't stumble a step just after he said that.

"Sure," Sally said looking at her fingernails.

"I'm not!"

"You know we hired a new nurse?"

"Oh? Is she as bad as you?" Mac grunted. Jack suspected the kid was standing up by stubbornness alone.

"Oh no," Sally said with a long sigh. Mac grinned through the sweat running off his face. "She's much worse. Her name's Laura she's worked in the VA system for years. Honestly, Mac, she kind of frightens me." Mac stared at the nurse for a long minute.

"You're exaggerating."

"Well, if you fall and end up back in bed, you'll find out. I hear Laura's old school she likes to use the biggest IV needles and catheters." Sally leaned forward, her voice in a conspiratorial tone. "And she spent many years in psych. The woman loves forceful PRNs."

"Forceful?" Mac said with a nervous gulp. Sally just nodded and kicked her foot back and forth, the picture of casual boredom. She looked up and saw Jack. Jack smiled as the red-head winked at him.

"Hey, Jack," Sally said. Mac slowly turned and almost fell over. He stood eyes closed and apparently dizzy. Jack took a cue from Sally's relaxed stance and fought the urge to run forward.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Fine." Mac gritted forcing a small smile.

"Well, he hasn't fallen yet." Sally sighed. Mac turned to glare at her.

"I'm not-" Mac's voice was cut off by his knees buckling. He slowly folded to the floor. Jack and Sally walked closer and looked down at Mac after he gave up and sprawled on his back. Mac closed his eyes and sucked in air for a long minute. When he opened his eyes, he found Jack and Sally studying him their arms crossed.

"Fine, I give up," Mac growled. Jack cupped his ear and bent down.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Mac glared at his partner.

"Will you help me up?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" Mac huffed. Jack looked at Sally.

"What do you think, Sally?" Sally tapped her chin and cocked her head in thought. Mac waved his hands angrily.

"Fine, I'm sorry alright!" Jack and Sally laughed and bent to help Mac stand up and walk over to the wheelchair. Mac shot them both a full wattage glare then sat back and wiped his face with the edge of his T-shirt. Jack couldn't make out what Mac grumbled under his breath.

"What were you saying?" Jack mocked. Mac opened his mouth to vent, then stopped as Sally casually waved the medical packs in the air.

"Nothing. Shall we get lunch?" Jack grinned and wheeled Mac out.

"Thanks, Sally." Jack offered knowing she'd never heard that from Mac.

"Sure."

"Hey? Is Laura as bad as you say?" Jack asked curiously. Sally smiled a wicked smile.

"You boys have no idea." Jack and Mac stared at her mouths hanging open as she turned and left,

"You know she worked hard to pull you through; you shouldn't be so mean to her," Jack observed as they approached the elevator. Mac growled but didn't say anything. "You want to stop and get cleaned up before we go down to the caf?" Mac wrinkled his nose.

"I better, otherwise I think alarms will go off," Mac said his voice thick with fatigue. He glanced up at Jack with concern.

"Today was Fai and Yu's funerals?" Mac asked softly. Jack's jaw clenched, and he just nodded. Mac put his sweaty hand on Jack's. "I'm sorry, partner."

"Yeah, me too. After the hard life Yu had, and Fai just wanted to help others; neither of them deserved what they got." Both men were silent as they rode the elevator up to the inpatient medical unit.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Mac murmured. "And Lenny…" Jack easily picked up the layers of guilt in Mac's voice. Jack put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, bud." Mac didn't answer. "His family were sorry they didn't get to see you. They told me to say Lenny wouldn't want you to blame yourself. That Lenny was proud to do his job."

"They know about me?" Mac said wiping wetness from his cheeks. Jack didn't know if it were tears or sweat. Jack smiled.

"Dude, when it comes to Medical, everybody knows about you!" Mac shot the older man a glare. Jack helped Mac get set up and into the shower. He sat on Mac's bed listening for the quietest hint of trouble.

It was half an hour later before they rolled into the cafeteria. The middle area of the caf was cordoned off surrounding a large burn mark in the midst of the floor. Half the usual number of seats were set out along the opposite side of the room. As they passed tables, Phoenix employees greeted Mac and joked with him. Mac smiled back. The table farthest from the entrance Riley, Bozer and Matty sat playing cards with a smaller version of Sally that could only be Sam. Riley and Bozer were munching on the pile of Cheetos they were using as money.

"You're eating the pot," Mac said laughing. Jack pulled him up to the table then went to get Mac food. Bozer looked over at Mac.

"Mac, you have to save us! The demon-child is taking all the Cheetos in the building; soon there won't be any left in any of the vending machines!" Bozer pleaded. Sam looked over at Bozer and arched an eyebrow so much like Sally's Mac laughed harder. Riley slapped her cards down.

"I'm out." She shook her head at Mac.

"Matty?" The girl said. Matty smiled sweetly.

"I'll go all in."

"All in?" The girl's smile was part mischievousness, part wickedness. She slid in her pile the same time as Matty. Sam stood up and let out an echoing whoop. Matty glared at the cards as if she expected them to change. Mac looked up as Jack slid a tray in front of Mac. Mac groaned at the pile of food in front of him. A club sandwich, cheese and bacon fries, a salad and about a quarter of an apple pie. Jack sat beside him. His tray had all of that plus a few dishes.

"How can you eat all that?" Mac huffed. Jack grinned at him.

"Healthy living. Eat up. And yes, we are keeping a calorie count." Mac scowled and huffed pulling out a french fry.

"So, MacGyver, I hear you're kind of good at poker?" Sam challenged. Mac smiled.

"I've been told I am." The girl shuffled the cards and flipped them in the air.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Mac leaned forward eyeing the girl with a gleam of competition.

"Absolutely." They split up the center pile of Cheetos. "Riley, why don't you deal?" Riley took the cards and dealt as smoothly as Sam. She grinned as she flipped cards to everyone around the table.

"This is gonna be fun."


End file.
